


One Night

by Nickygp



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: AU, Eventual Happy Ending, M/M, Miscommunication, Slow Burn, evnetual smut, judge!harry, media frenzy, more than a bit of angst, rentboy!Eggsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 53,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3494615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickygp/pseuds/Nickygp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Hart, a Lord Justice, has his life turned upside down when he meets a young rentboy, named Eggsy, who charms his way into Harry's heart. But can he act upon those feelings, or are their cirmustances too different to breach the gap?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyEmrys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyEmrys/gifts).
  * Translation into 中文 available: [one nignt (translation) autor: Nickygp translator:sizi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3729994) by [sizi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sizi/pseuds/sizi)
  * Translation into Español available: [Una Noche](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13182315) by [DannoandCassio4400](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannoandCassio4400/pseuds/DannoandCassio4400)



> So this is for tumblr user homosexualfrustration, who prompted this fic and for AO3 user LadyEmrys who inspired me to write for this fandom.
> 
> The first chapter will probably feel a bit slow, as I'm trying to set the ground for the AU, but I can promise you it'll pick up next chapter.
> 
> You can find a different Chinese translation of this story[here](https://www.ptt.cc/ask/over18?from=%2Fbbs%2FBB-Love%2FM.1451039451.A.F61.html)

Harry rubbed his eyes tiredly, tuning out the sound of the prosecutor's voice as he explained the details of the case. He already knew the details, as he always did by reading the cases beforehand and reaching a conclusion before he stepped a foot on the courtroom.

It was something that bothered Merlin to no end, because, if he disagreed with Harry's decision, which wasn't often the case but that was beside the point, then he'd have to convince the man of his point of view, and Harry was, as Merlin put it, a "stubborn bastard."

But, honestly, these cases were a mere formality. It wasn't like they were receiving new evidence, and he was quite capable of reading, thank you very much.

And yes, there were times where the prosecution could make a rather appealing case, no pun intended, but the man standing in front of him was barely keeping it together; It was funny how barristers reacted when they were introduced to the Court of Appeals.

He was startled out of his reverie by a quick nudge to his ribs as Merlin gave him a questioning side glance. Harry dismissed the man's worry by giving him a small smile.

After so many years working together, first in the Crown Court and now here, they could practically talk to each other in complete silence, which was both a blessing and a curse as Merlin had stopped giving a damn about boundaries long ago, grilling Harry everytime the man tried to hide something.

"Thank you, Mr. Stewart. The court will resume session at four pm, to deliver a verdict," said Harriet, ignoring the two men to her right.

Harry stood up and followed the two other judges out of the room, thankful that the hearing was finally done with.

"Honestly Harry, you must start to pay attention. It is incredibly rude," tutted Harriet.

"I do pay attention, Harriet, but there was nothing new the poor lad could tell me. I read the case already, my dear, and I, for one, think that the case should simply be dismissed, let the Crown Court's decision be upheld."

Harriet shook her head, giving him a small smile, "We haven't even discussed it yet."

"Well do you disagree?"

"No, but you know that that's not my point."

Harry winked at her and then kissed her cheek. "Well I'm glad you agree, that means we won't need to waste time in settling a decision."

"What if I disagree?" Merlin said innocently, giving his friend a sharp smile.

"Honestly, Merlin." Harry huffed. "If you play devil's advocate-"

"On a normal occasion, I would, you cheeky bastard, but I'd rather have lunch."

Harry turned around to look at Harriet, but the woman was nowhere to be found."Where the bloody hell did she run off to?"

"She probably just wanted to get away from you," snickered Merlin.

"Funny, I was under the impression the one she detested was you," Harry sniffed, his mouth twisting into a stiff smile. 

The two men continued bickering until they reached Merlin's office, and moved towards a small dining table where their lunch was already laid out.

"I trust miss Roxanne is doing well?" Harry murmured as he sat down.

Merlin nodded and gave Harry a small smile. "She's a hard worker, and has a bright mind. She's been wanting to talk to you, actually, to thank you."

"Whatever for?" Harry murmured, raising a brow.

Merlin smiled softly, picking up his fork. "You gave her a chance, Harry. Not many people in a position such as yours would do that."

"No, you gave her a chance," Harry corrected as he took a sip of water."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Because you asked me to do so."

Harry shrugged, picking at his plate. "She is a good girl with lots of potential. I couldn't let it go to waste."

Merlin smiled. He teased Harry daily about being a smug, cheeky bastard, but the truth was that this man was one of the most unassuming, kind, and helpful people he knew, and, hell, he knew quite a lot of people.

"Chester is retiring next year," Merlin said suddenly.

Harry made a non-commital sound, sure that Merlin had waited until the moment he had his mouth full of rice to mention this new development.

"Nominations will be up soon. In fact, the prime minister came to talk to Chester the other day." Merlin twined his hands resting his chin on them. 

"I never thought he'd retire," Harry admitted, a smile threatening to break out.

"Me neither, but there you go."

"Who do you think they'll appoint now?" Merlin gave him an incredulous look. "What?"

"Isn't it obvious?" The man said drily. 

"Should it be?" Harry raised a brow, leaning back to stare at his friend.

Merlin remained quiet for a few moments, clearly debating whther Harry was joking or not before murmuring "Well, yes, they're obviously going to pick you."

Harry choked on his water. Honestly, it was as if Merlin timed his words to catch Harry just when he had something on his mouth.

"Merlin, don't be ridiculous please," Harry said as he wiped his mouth with his napkin.

"I am not being ridiculous, Harry, they are going to pick you. Chester holds you in high regard, as does the prime minister. Your only real competition is Percival, which brings me to my next point." Merlin straightened on his seat. "You need to be careful."

Harry stiffened. "What?"

Merlin sighed, praying for patience. "Percival has been wanting Chester's title since he first sat on the bench, and he's not one for losing."

Harry gaped at his friend, his eyes flashing with annoyance. "Losing? For goodness sake, this is not a competition. He can have the job. I don't particularly care."

Merlin smiled at Harry's annoyance. "I know you don't, old friend, but you don't get a say on whether they choose you or not, and Percival is going to go hard against you to stop them from nominating you."

"Well, he can dig all he wants, he's not going to find anything." Harry stood up, straightening his collar. "Honestly, how childish can he be." He sighed.

Merlin chuckled. "That's what you get for being a workaholic."

"I am not," said Harry scandalized.

Merlin stood up too, backing Harry into a corner as he rapidly murmured "When was the last time you took a break? When was the last time you had a proper night's sleep instead of staying up to prep for cases? When was the last time you said sod the cases, I'm going for a drink?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Sometimes I wonder how you ended up as a Lord Justice."

"Hey, I do my job." Merlin finally backed away, moving towards the door. "I'm just not as obsessed with it as you are."

"Very funny Merlin." Harry followed the man out of the room, his eyes playful.

Merlin allowed Harry to go first, keeping his face carefully blank as he said "Whoever said I was making a joke?" 

\--------------------

Okay, perhaps Merlin was right, perhaps he did need a break, but the court was swamped with cases; he couldn't just leave now.

He sat down stiffly on the black, leather seat of his car, thankful for the warmth, and turned on the ignition.

It was the middle of January and so, obviously, it was raining as if there was no tomorrow. And, of course, it was just his luck that the night a torrential downpour decided to fall, his chauffeur had asked for the night off.

Harry sighed. He hated driving, or to be more precise, he hated driving when the sky was falling. It was impossible to see through this rain, and with the sky this dark he soon got lost. The bustling London streets soon turned desolate, and the old, yet refined, buildings gave way to smaller, poorer houses.

Harry leaned in to look through the wet windshield; he was pretty sure he had never set foot on this part of town.

How the hell had he ended up here? And, more importantly, how was he supposed to find his way home?

There was a rap at the side window, and Harry, although he would rather die than admit it, jumped in his seat, his heart going a mile a minute.

He opened the window to find a young man clad in very tight black pants and a v-neck shirt that clung to his body, emphasizing his toned muscles and perfect skin.

"What's a man like yeh doin' in a neighborhood like this?" The young man all but purred, and if that didn't go straight to Harry's groin.

He cleared his throat and gave the man a polite smile. "I am afraid I got lost. Would you mind explaining to me how to get out of here?"The young man raised a brow but before he could reply Harry murmured. "Please, come into the car. I'd hate for you to get sick standing in the rain."

The young man climbed in and gave the man a knowing smile, which left Harry at a loss as he did not understand the inside joke, or whatever it was that had prompted such a smile, but he couldn't say it didn't look lovely on the boy.

"So where are we going?"

"Barnes Avenue"

The blond whipped his head around, unable to hide his surprise.

_Oh, he is one of those people_

He nodded after a few seconds, and looked at Harry. "It'll be easier if yeh just let me drive, mate."

Harry considered the young man in front of him for a few seconds. "I don't even know your name."

"Eggsy," he flashed him a winning smile, opening the car door. "C'mon change seats."

Why Harry decided to trust this boy was beyond him. His attire spoke for his profession; did he think Harry was a customer? Harry blushed profusely and refused to look at Eggsy.

What was he supposed to do now? Tell him that, no, he really was here only for directions? He wasn't sure the boy would take it overtly well. He gave a resigned sighed and sat back, falling into a surprisingly companionable silence. He'd deal with this problem later. First he wanted to get home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is, again, for homosexualfrustration who prompted this fic. 
> 
> I can't promise to always update this fast, but I'll try my best!

Eggsy cleared his throat as he gave a side glance to the man sitting next to him. He had to admit, the bloke was good looking.

Eggsy was surprised he hadn't made a move yet. Generally, older men that wanted his services had no problem being handsy, not that the young ones were any better, mind you. But the man sitting next to him seemed like he had no intentions of touching Eggsy, at least not in the car.

They drove for a while in silence, neither feeling the need to say anything, which was also new; It felt right.

Harry motioned for him to park in front of an imposing white house, which Eggsy assumed was his.

_Yep, he's one of those._

The boy briefly wondered how many people could comfortably live in this place. It's not that he hadn't been to impressive houses before, because he had, more times than he cared to admit, but there was something about this one, something regal that had the potential to intimidate and a charm that made it feel so... homely, or perhaps it had more to do with its owner than the house itself.

Eggsy looked over at the man, who seemed to be studiously avoiding his gaze as he undid his seatbelt and cleaned his glasses.

Once again, he was surprised by the man's actions. He could understand waiting to get home to jump him, but the guy wasn't even looking at him. Was this some sort of game he wanted to play? Did he want to be sought after? Because Eggsy could do that.

Suddenly the man opened the door and got out of the car, opening the trunk to take out a large, black briefcase.

Eggsy followed silently, waiting patiently for the man to open the door. Harry took off his jacket in one fluid motion, hanging it delicately on the rack, before moving to undo his shoes. He groaned in satisfaction as he rolled his shoulders back, letting go of the day's tension.

Eggsy drank in the sight of the man. As far as body went, the man was gorgeous. He was fit and lithe. Eggsy gave a small sigh of relief; his job was always easier when his clients were attractive.

Harry turned around to face the young man to propose a solution to their little problem, but found himself instead pinned to the wall.

Eggsy kissed him softly at first and Harry gasped, giving the young man the perfect opportunity to plunge his tongue into Harry's mouth, tasting scotch and honey. He began undoing Harry's pristine tie, enjoying the feel of the silky fabric.

Harry made a strangled sound as Eggsy's soft lips pressed against his own. He pulled Eggsy closer by the waist, forgetting completely _why_ the young man was kissing him. He felt his blood rush south, wanting nothing more than to lose himself in the kiss, before his mind screamed at him to stop this and he flipped them around, pressing Eggsy against the wall, and put some much needed distance between them while holding the young man's arms above his head.Eggsy had to admit, Harry was much stronger than he looked.

"No,"panted the older man.

Eggsy gave him an incredulous look. "Is that not how yeh wanted to start?How'd you want me then?"

"Start?" Harry seemed to be truly startled, letting Eggsy's arms drop, walking backwards "what? No, this is not... I don't..."

"You don't what?" Eggsy prompted, pushing himself off the wall.

"I don't... Look, this is all a misunderstanding. I don't want to hire your... Services."

Eggsy raised a brow. "What?"

Harry swallowed; this was not going as planned. "I really did mean it when I said I needed directions."

Eggsy covered his face with his hand, trying very hard not to let his temper get to him. "You're fuckin' with me." He looked up at the man, his jaw tense. "Why the hell would yeh pick me up if you didn't want nothing with me?"

"Because I didn't realize... By the time I realized we were already well on our way to my house, and I was not sure how to breach the subject."

"Oh I don't know, how 'bout I don't wanna fuck you, thanks for the offer, get out of my car?"

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose, considering for a moment explaining to Eggsy that no, it wasn't as simple as that because a gentleman couldn't just blurt something like that to another person. Eggsy rolled his eyes, turning around to leave when the man remained quiet.

He couldn't believe the nerve of the posh git. Who the hell brought a stranger to their home if they were not going to fuck them? What the fuck?

"Stop," Harry called, his voice soft but commanding.

Eggsy turned around to argue but his words died on his throat as he saw the soft look on the older man's eyes. "It's pouring outside, you're not going to pick anyone up today-"

"You'd be surprised."

"Stay the night," Harry buried his hands in his pockets, before moving towards a hallway that seemed to lead to the kitchen. "I'll pay whatever it is your clients pay. It's the least I can do for the misunderstanding."

Eggsy stood dumbfounded, looking towards the hall as if the man had grown another head. So he did want to fuck him? What kind of dumb role playing game was this? Was he going to behave like he didn't want this all night long until he did end up fucking him?

Eggsy followed the man, unsure as to how to proceed. He had had weird clients in the past, but this guy just didn't make sense to him.

"I charge two hundred pounds a night," he said, wanting to make sure the man understood what he was getting himself into.

Harry nodded, his face calm. He crouched low and opened a dark, wooden cabinet underneath a long, granite countertop, looking up at Eggsy. "Tea?"

"Sure." Eggsy shrugged, surprised by the quick change of topic, but he guessed that was to be expected. The guy screamed power, and it wasn't like he was even trying; he wasn't putting on a show or anything of the sort. He was one of those men that just needed to walk into a room and you would _know_.

Harry nodded, taking out a small box full of teabags. Eggsy watched him move gracefully around the kitchen, getting the kettle and boiling the water, ignoring Eggsy as he entered his own quiet space. He made it seem like a ritual, in which the only thing that mattered was the pot in front of him and the steaming water he was pouring into it.

Eggsy was pretty sure all that was bullshit and Harry was just trying to avoid him.

But that was alright, Eggsy could wait. As long as he got paid he could play along and see where this little game took them. Besides, he rather enjoyed the man's company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phrasing Harry, phrasing! 
> 
> I hope you are enjoying this fic, kudos and comments are always appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

"You've been knighted," said Eggsy suddenly as he took a closer look at a glass stand where a not so small medal sat, among other ornaments.

Harry hummed in agreement, his eyes never leaving the document in his hand.

"Why were yeh knighted? What'd yeh do?" Eggsy murmured with curiousity as he turned his head to look at Harry. 

"Well all judges that reach the High Court or the Crown Court are knighted," Harry murmured distractedly as he highlighted something on the document.

Eggsy tilted his head to the side. "So yeh are a judge?"

Harry hummed again, this time his eyes flicking up to look at Eggsy for a moment. "Yes, I'm a Lord Justice in the Court of Appeals."

"Do they actually refer to yeh as Lord?" Eggsy said with a grin.

Harry offered him a smile of his own. "It is part of the court's protocol, yes."

Eggsy moved towards Harry's desk, leaning against it, right next to where Harry was sitting. "So am I supposed to call you that?"

Harry blushed, lowering the document. "God, no, that'd be dreadful."

Eggsy laughed "'cause being called a Lord is something to get your knickers in a twist." He looked at Harry with mischief in his eyes. "Do yeh have to wear those ugly white wigs?"

Harry nodded stiffly and Eggsy burst out laughing, receiving a playful swat on his arm for his cheek.

Eggsy looked back at Harry and licked his lips; it was getting late and the man had yet to initiate anything. He had expected something to happen after tea, but the man had only cleaned up and gone to the study they were currently in, getting immediately to work. Perhaps he did want Eggsy to get things going after all.

"So, what were yeh planning on doin' when we got to your house?"

Harry looked up, surprised by the question. "I was considering offering you a cup of tea, as you did drive me home, and probably reach a settlement for doing so." He smiled at the young man. "And I suppose I sort of did do both."

'Sort of', so he was planning on sleeping with Eggsy... Right? He had agreed to pay his rate, therefore he had hired his services.

Was it because he was a judge that he could not bring himself to say he was paying Eggsy to sleep with him?

Eggsy took the paper from Harry's hand, making the man look up at him with a raised brow. He moved towards the center of the desk, opening his legs rather obscenely, and placed them at Harry's sides.

Harry's eyes widened with surprise. What the hell was the boy doing now? Hadn't they already agreed this was not going to happen, but that he'd pay regardless?

_Stay the night_

Oh, bugger.

God, this was awkward. That was not what he'd meant. Well no, he _had_ meant stay the night, he just hadn't meant stay the night _with me_.

Harry stood up quickly, putting some distance between his chest and Eggsy's crotch, and gave the young man a polite smile.

"It's getting late."

Ah, there it was, finally.

"Come along, I'll show you to your room."

His room? What did he mean 'his room'?

Harry walked in front of him, without making a noise. He opened a dark oak door and turned on the light, moving to the side so that Eggsy could have a look.

The room was comfortably spacious, but it looked... empty, like nobody actually slept there; It was stripped of a personality. There were no clothes laying around, no personal objects, nor anything that could tell him something about the man standing to his left. Did he not come home often?

"I hope you find the room comfortable. You'll find a pair of pajamas on that top drawer. It won't be a perfect fit, but they should be better than what you're wearing right now." He squeezed the young man's arm softly. "Good night, Eggsy," he said and then walked away.

Eggsy stood frozen as he watched the man go back to his study.

_Did he just_

Eggsy walked over to the dresser and opened the top drawer, taking out a black, silky, long sleeved shirt and a pair of loose pajama pants. He then sat on the bed and waited for what seemed like hours, but was probably more like ten minutes, for Harry to come back.

He didn't.

Was he really not planning on sleeping with Eggsy? But he had promised to pay him. Was he paying him to just stay the night on a soft, plush bed, without having to give anything in return?

Eggsy mentally shook himself; that was not how people behaved. No one did something for someone else unless they knew they were getting something out of it as well. What was Harry playing at? Did he want to suddenly take Eggsy in the middle of the night when he was sleeping?

_Stop it, he's not like that._

Right, okay, that was not going to happen, Harry had given him no reason to think that, so he just basically had to sleep here.

He could do that.

\----------------------

Harry all but ran to his study, feeling more ashamed than he had in years. He tried to think reasonably, assuring himself that the reaction his body was currently having was absolutely normal.

But was it? He was hard as a rock for goodness' sake, and all that had happened tonight was a -rather passionate- kiss, and a few more insinuations that had resulted in nothing.

And yet seeing the young man splayed out on his desk, and then seeing him go into his guest room, with his damn clothes clinging so tightly to his figure, had done something to his poor mind.

Still, his reaction had no excuse. He knew the young man would probably not mind, seeing as he probably dealt with things like this regularly, which didn't exactly make him feel better.

He gave up on reading the briefing for his upcoming case, his mind too far gone to understand the tiny little words printed on the paper. He went into his bathroom, locking the door behind him, and turned on the shower.

Yes, this was exactly what he needed; a long, cold shower and then to bed.

\-------------------

Eggsy woke to the morning light hitting him square in the face. He had forgotten to close the curtains the night before.

He groaned and stretched happily, his body loose and pliant. He had not slept this well in years. Which brought back to his mind the fact that he had slept all through the night, and well into the morning it seemed, and Harry had not touched him.

He raised himself up, placing his weight on his elbows. He looked around the room, and saw a note laying on the nightstand. He snatched it up and read it.

_There's breakfast waiting for you in the kitchen. H_

Bloody hell, the man had gone so far as to even make him breakfast. He cleared his throat, trying to ignore the way his stomach was doing flips inside of him.

He got up after a while, once the pressure on his bladder became too much to bear, and went to the bathroom to relieve himself. And, he had to give it to the man, it was a damn nice bathroom, with a tub big enough to fit three people, but he could not for the life of him understand why the fuck there was an embalmed dog perched on a small stand on the wall opposite to the mirror.

It was creepy really, to have a dog looking at you with judgmental eyes as you washed your face or brushed your teeth. Perhaps that was Harry's plan; to make his visitors uncomfortable enough to make them not want to come back.

He exited the bathroom and walked to the kitchen, half expecting to find a rather angry, or at the very least surprised, wife lurking in the kitchen. Because, if he was honest, that was the only reason he could come up with for the man not taking advantage of Eggsy's services, well that or some sort of moral code, which Harry did seem to have, but a man like Harry didn't seem likely to be on the market for long.

It was true that he hadn't seen anyone the night before, but it had been very late and, as his brain helpfully supplied, he had not gone into Harry's room.

But there was no woman, or man, to be found, just a large plate of fruit, another with toast and butter, a cup of coffee, and a small stack of bills. And, although he'd never admit it to anyone, he felt a small sense of relief because this, probably, meant that Harry was single and available, not that the man would ever go for someone like Eggsy of course, but it was a nice thought regardless.

He pulled out his phone and quickly sent a text, unable to wait any longer to tell his friend.

_Rox, meet me for lunch at the usual place. -E_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally done with chapter 3! I hope you are enjoying the story.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always greatly appreciated :)


	4. Chapter 4

"You look happy," said Roxy, grinning at the blond man who sat on a small table outside the cafe.

"Hey, Rox, how've yeh been?" Eggsy leaned back, letting their waitress take Roxy's order.

"Well actually," she responded as soon as the woman left. "I'm really liking the office. It's not an easy job, but I'm learning a lot." She smiled. "I think that if I continue to do well, they'll recommend me to some great firms after I'm done with the pupilage year."

Their waitress came back, placing down two bottles of black beer. She gave Eggsy a flirtatious smile and a wink, before moving to the next table.

"She looks pretty," Roxy commented, taking a sip of her beer.

Eggsy shrugged. "Not my type."

Roxy gave him a questioning look. "I didn't know you had a type."

"Oi, my job doesn't make me any less picky." He gave her a wink and she shook her head, a small smile playing on her lips.

"You should really go back to school Eggsy."

"And do what? I've got mouths to feed Roxy. I need to get me mum and Daisy out of that prick's house."

She sighed. "I know, I know. I just... Nevermind, it doesn't matter. Sorry."

"It's a'right. I know yeh are lookin' out for me." He squeezed her hand. "Besides, not all of them are that bad."

Roxy whipped her head up, immediately curious.

She had known Eggsy for years, and she'd been there when he'd started in.... His business. And, for as long as she could remember, he had never once liked it. At first he had felt ashamed of himself. He had hated his body, and he had hated the world. He had gone so far as to ignore her for about two months, thinking that somehow what he was doing would make her stop wanting to talk to him or be his friend.

After two months she had finally confronted him, and then she'd turn furious, telling him off for even thinking that that could change how she viewed her best friend. They had cried a lot that night, Eggsy holding on to Roxy for what seemed like hours, finally letting out all the shame and the rage he had been feeling for the past two months.

After that, things had gotten a bit better. Eggsy had finally come to an understanding of sorts with himself. He had realized that there was no shame in providing what he could for his mother and his sister. There was no shame in wanting to get them to a nice, safe place. There was no shame in sleeping with men and women to make money, because, honestly, providing for his family had become his priority and he was bloody good at what he did.

That, however, didn't mean that all of a sudden he had stopped hating his job. He still hated it, he told Roxy so every time he had the chance; he just didn't hate himself because of it anymore.

So, hearing the sentence 'not all of them are bad' come out of Eggsy's mouth when referring to his job was jaw dropping- to put it mildly.

"What?" He said, taking in his friend's reaction.

"You like one of your clients, don't you?"

"What?" Eggsy blushed, at a loss for words. "No, I-"

"Eggsy, lying to me or lying to yourself really isn't going to work." She gave him a bright smile. "So let's hear it, who is it?"

Eggsy gave her a reproachful look, but smiled nonetheless. "Well, I met a guy yesterday."

"And?"

Eggsy wanted to wipe off the shit eating grin his friend was sporting, but he figured there was nothing he could do but continue his story.

He took a deep breath said "Well he picked me up from the street, asked me for directions, then took me to his house, and in the end he didn't sleep with me."

"What?"

"Said it was all a misunderstandin', that he didn't wanna sleep with me. He really just wanted directions. It was all really confusin', but he still paid me."

"And this is the guy you like?"

Eggsy shrugged. "I don't _like_ him like him, ya know? He was just a real gentleman, and I dunno." He ran his fingers through his hair, seemingly nervous. "He was nice, hot, and -"

"And you like him," the girl finished.

Eggsy shrugged again. "I just said he was nice. Doesn't matter anyway."

"Are you going to see him again?"

He huffed, his lips quirking into a deprecating smile. "Yeh crazy? A guy like that would never pick up a guy like me twice."

"You don't know that," she said, but there was no real conviction in her voice.

"C'mon, a judge his caliber must 'ave birds flying from all sides to get 'im"

"He's a judge?" The girl sat up, her interest spiking.

"Yeah, I didn't tell yeh? He works at the Court of Appeals I think he said."

"Oh my god." She covered her mouth.

Eggsy froze, his drink inches away from his lips. "What?"

"What's his name? Did you ask him his name?"

"Yeah, his name's Harry." Eggsy placed his drink on the table and leaned in closer to Roxy who was frozen with her mouth agape. "What's the matter, Rox?"

"Eggsy I know him." Her eyes were wide and wild, like a child that has just seen Santa Claus.

"What?"

"I know the man that picked you up last night."

"What? How?" Eggsy felt something bubbling in the pit of his stomach, making him both want to throw up and jump around like a happy puppy.

"I- Well he's the one that got me my pupilage with Merlin." She grinned. "He's like, one of the, if not the most, well regarded judge in the Court of Appeals. Oh my god, Eggsy." She took his hand and squeezed him hard, her eyes shining with excitement. "I'm so happy for you."

"Happy for me? Rox, there's nothin' to be happy about." He pulled away, his energy deflating.

"Eggsy, he's not the type of guy that would care that you don't have money coming out of your ears. Was he attracted to you?"

Eggsy chewed on his lower lip. "I dunno, maybe?" Eggsy looked away. "It doesn't matter. Let's just... Forget about it. It was nothin' Rox, really."

The girl relented, but made a mental note to check on this later.

Eggsy, on the other hand, just wanted to forget about this conversation.

He was just a rentboy, and, no matter what Roxy said, men like Harry did not look at him twice. So why hope for something that was never going to happen?

He always prided himself for being a positive person, but he was also realistic, and anything involving Harry was anything but real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I hope you liked it!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured it was time to go back to Harry.

 Apparently, the cold shower the night prior had not been enough.

Harry woke up with a raging hard on that he refused to touch, because he would _not_ get off to the thought of a twenty something year old man that did not like him and most certainly did not want him. He would not insult his guest that way.

He got up and turned on the shower spray, making sure that the water was extra cold. He took off his pajamas carefully and shivered as he stepped into the shower, but he steeled himself and took it, happy to see his hard shaft wane.

He took his time, scrubbing his body vigorously, a part of him hoping that the fiery want that seemed to be embedded in his mind and in his body for Eggsy would wash away with the soapy water.

Once he was shaved, dressed, and ready to go, he allowed himself to go into his guest room, where Eggsy lay fast asleep.

He walked in silently, not wanting to wake Eggsy up and make everything awkward. Besides, he doubted the boy got much sleep in general. He deserved to sleep like a regular human being for at least one night.

He didn't go in because he wanted to see him one last time, he tried to tell himself; He just needed to leave a note.

Eggsy needed to know where to find the money, and he also needed to eat a decent breakfast. It was perfectly acceptable for him to walk in and take his time writing the note. Yes, there was nothing wrong with that.

He moved towards the nightstand, leaving the small note on top of it. He turned to face the young man and his mind stumbled, seemingly unable to comprehend how beautifully at ease the young man seemed to be. It had been the right choice to let him sleep, even if only to see that look on his face.

Harry smiled softly, reaching out to fix a hair that had fallen on Eggsy's eye in his sleep. He froze as he realized what he was doing and quickly moved his hand away.

_For goodness sake, get a hold of yourself._

He gave Eggsy one last look and left the room, feeling uncharacteristically sad at the thought that he would never see Eggsy again.

\-------------

It was true that he did not always give the barristers his full attention, as Harriet always liked to point out. But he was always able to keep up either because he had read extensively or because he heard enough to grasp more than enough to form an educated opinion.

However, today, he could not even tell what case it was they were talking about in the courtroom, much to Harriet's annoyance.

He really had tried to pay attention, but the barrister's voice was dull and he was spewing fact after fact in a monotone voice that made Harry want to stab something. There was nothing on his table he could concentrate on, nothing to center him and provide focus.

And so gathering his thoughts had been almost impossible, especially with his mind going back to that boy every twenty minutes.

He could not for the life of him understand why was it that this young man had managed to bewitch his mind, his soul even, to this extent.

Harry had never been one for pointless crushes that made one giddy and distracted. He had always had better things to do, and wasting time in pointless things such as "crushes" or flings had always been against his policy- the work came first. And yet here he was, in the middle of a case, thinking about a man almost half his age, trying his best not to smile as he remembered the sound of the boy's laughter.

And then, everytime his mind went back to Eggsy, he'd be reminded that he would not get to see the boy laugh like that again, and his temper would darken.

It was becoming pathetic, really. He felt like seaweed, being pushed and pulled at the current's whim. His mood had never had so many ups and downs in such a short period of time.

He suddenly felt a sharp stinging pain on his left foot as Harriet stomped on him with her heel, and he jumped, immediately turning to glare at the woman sitting next to him.

She turned her gaze towards him and pierced him with a sharp glare, a delicate brow raised in challenge.

He turned away, smiling to himself. He couldn't even be angry at this woman. She had kept him on track for too long. He was sure he had gotten this far in his career simply because she pushed him to be better.

But not even Harriet's magical touch was enough to keep his mind from going back to the damn boy who was probably up by now.

\-------------

"Alright, let's hear it, who is it?" Merlin said.

Harry, as seemed to be the norm around Merlin nowadays, choked on his drink, turning to look at the man with scandalized eyes. "What are you on about?"

"Harry," Merlin tutted, giving him his best _don't make this harder for both of us_ look.

"I don't know what you mean, Merlin."

"Harry."

They stared at each other in silence, both of their faces impassive as neither wanted to back down.

Harry sighed, looking away first. "It's no one Merlin, just me being foolish is all."

"Liking someone does not necessarily mean you are being foolish, you know."

Harry got up, shaking his head as he smiled, moving to pick up his things. "Goodnight, Merlin."

"Stop trying to keep yourself from being happy, Harry." The man called out, watching as Harry opened the door and left the room.

He swirled the drink in his hand; apparently, he'd have to dig on his own to find out who the mystery person was.

He had to admit, though, the task at hand seemed fun enough.

\-----------------

A week had gone by, before Harry finally cracked down, or, more accurately, it was a week before he actually decided to do something about his little predicament.

And his way to go about it had been as smooth as a baby trying to take its first steps, which, for Harry's standards, was not that bad.

Give him cases, give him briefs, give him bloody thugs threatening to find him and kill him if he decided to condemn their boss to a life in prison and he'd do fantastically. He could be subtle and sweet tongued to get what he wanted. He could be dangerous, if he so wished. But give him romance and he'd just flail around, trying to put logic behind emotion, trying to get things back under his control.

"You know, I've always wondered where do people pick up those.. What do they call them? Rentboys I believe."

His chauffeur gave him an incredulous look, and Harry looked away.He wasn't trying to be subtle, and they both knew it; he was merely leaving a small amount of room for plausible deniability. Not that he thought he'd need it. William had been working for him for the past twenty years; if there was someone that could- would- keep his secrets, apart from Merlin, was this man.

"Well, they're at the corner of Smith street, sir."

Harry hummed, tapping the window softly, seemingly lost in thought, before murmuring "William, I'm going to need you to do me a favour."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, things are moving forward lol.
> 
> I want to thank all of you for your lovely comments and kudos so far. It makes me incredibly happy to know people are liking this story!


	6. Chapter 6

To say he was surprised to see Harry's car on Smith street again was an understatement.

He had been leaning against a tall, red brick wall when he first saw it again, and he had ignored it, sure that his mind was playing tricks on him.

It had been dark and raining when Harry had picked him up. He had probably gotten the numbers on his license plate wrong. This was just a new client that had the same model car as Harry. But he still couldn't help the thrumming of his heart as he approached the car and knocked on the side window.

Just like the other night, the man inside opened the tinted window, and Eggsy's small hopes dropped the minute he saw a man, much older than Harry, at the front, both hands on the steering wheel.

He shook himself out of his disappointment quickly, berating himself for actually hoping it would be Harry, and gave the man a very sweet smile while purring "What can I do for you today, luv?"

"I'm looking for a man named Eggsy."

The boy's eyes widened in surprise and he leaned slightly away from the window. "Who are yeh?"

"Are you Eggsy?"

Eggsy stayed silent for a moment, considering the man. He seemed to be a chauffeur, judging by his clothing. Why was he looking for Eggsy? Was he here in his boss's stead? And if so, who was his boss? It really did look like Harry's car. But if it was, why wasn't Harry the one driving like the other night?

"I am," Eggsy answered eventually.

"Alright, hop in then."

"Where's Harry?" He said. He figured that If the man recognized the name, then he'd go, but if he didn't then there was no way in hell he was going to "hop in."

"Waiting for you back at his flat." The man gave him a kind smile.

Well damn, it _was_ Harry's car. He opened the door, trying very hard not to smile.

So not even Harry had been able to resist his services. It felt good, quite frankly, to know that, in some way, Harry wanted him. And quite honestly, getting paid for sleeping with a man he wanted to sleep with anyway didn't sound that bad.

\--------------

Harry straightened his already perfectly pressed suit, feeling his palms sweat conspicuously and his heart flutter wildly in his chest.

_Enough, Get a hold of yourself._

God this had been an awful idea. This is what happened when he allowed any sort of emotion cloud his judgment; he acted rashly, not thinking about all the possible ways things could go horribly wrong until it was too late to change his plan of action. Because now Eggsy was on his way to Harry's house, again, and, although he knew what he was doing, he had no idea what he was going to tell him, how to start a conversation.

There was a knock at the door and he felt his throat clamp down.

Right, he could do this. He was a grown man for goodness sake. He just had to go downstairs, open the door, greet the young man, and pray that he did not do anything stupid enough to embarrass himself while Eggsy was watching.

He breathed in, collecting himself, and walked down the stairs. He opened the door, giving Eggsy a small, elegant smile.

"Hello again, Eggsy."

Eggsy gave him a blinding smile, appreciating the way Harry's suit hugged his body. "Yeh look nice."

_You look edible._ Harry chastised his thoughts as he murmured "thank you."

"So-" Eggsy said, unsure as to what to do.

He was used to immediately getting down to business, and leaving soon after, but Harry had already proven to him, on their last encounter, that he wasn't like the people Eggsy generally did this with, and so he had no idea what to expect.

"I hope you're hungry, because I made dinner."

Eggsy chewed on his lip, trying to ignore the flutter in his stomach. If he tried hard enough, he could pretend that this was a date.

"Starving."

Harry guided him to the dining room, and moved the chair back so that Eggsy could sit. He then went back to the kitchen and brought out two plates, each consisting of a large steak and steamed vegetables. He went back to the kitchen, bringing with him a bottle of wine and two glasses, setting them down and pouring out the dark, red liquid slowly.

Eggsy looked up at him, entranced by the way the dim lights illuminating the room played with the color of Harry's eyes. He was close enough, while pouring the wine, for Eggsy to smell his enticing cologne. Eggsy licked his lips unconsciously just as Harry stared down at him, his eyes following the movement of Eggsy's tongue.

The young man cleared his throat, and Harry looked away, sitting down softly.

"So yeh made this?"

"You sound surprised," Harry said with a quirk of his mouth.

"Well I figured yeh were one of those people, yeh know."

"I'm afraid I don't."

"One of those that have people doin' everything for 'em, 'cause they are too special to do it themselves."

Harry chuckled, shaking his head. "I am more than capable of doing things myself."

Eggsy took a bite to keep himself from talking. The food was delicious, which just made him wonder, yet again, if the man in front of him really was as perfect as he looked.

He looked towards Harry to praise his abilities, but his words died on his throat as he saw Harry bring the glass to his lips, unable to take his eyes off of Harry's throat.

Fuck, the man was attractive.

"You know I was wondering, and you don't have to answer if you don't want to, but why did you end up-"

"Being a rentboy?" Eggsy finished. "I needed the money. Not all of us are born with a silver spoon up our arses."

"Did you ever consider school?"

Eggsy laughed hollowly, shaking his head. "Yeh don't get it, do yeh? I was in school, for two years, but school is fuckin' expensive, and I could't let that prick-" He clenched his fist, looking away as tears swelled up in his eyes. He had no idea why he'd told Harry this much.

Harry immediately shifted forward, grasping his hand tightly. "I apologize, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. You don't have to tell me."

Eggsy nodded, taking comfort in Harry's warm touch. The man continued to hold his hand, drawing circles on the back of his hand, until Eggsy calmed down. He gave him a small smile, trying not to feel embarrassed about his outburst, and then sat down straight.

Harry removed his hand, wanting nothing more than to erase the past five minutes; everything had been going so well, so of course he had gone and made things uncomfortable for the boy.

He sighed, picking up his fork again, and looked back at the young man. "Eggsy-"

"It's alright." He gave Harry a wink, not wanting to see that sad puppy look he had on his face. It looked so out of place, so wrong to see him sad or embarrassed.

Harry nodded, taking a deep breath and collecting himself. He was determined to make this night enjoyable for both of them, and dammit he would.

\-------------------

_What the fuck? What the actual fuck?_

Harry had left him in the fucking guest room and had retired to his own room, _again_.

Why did he keep doing that? Did he not wish to sleep with Eggsy? Then why did he call him again? Was this pity?

He did not want- and most certainly did not need- pity.

He sighed loudly, pacing around the room for a little bit. They needed to talk. Harry was probably asleep already, so he couldn't just barge into his room and demand an explanation. But dammit, he'd corner the man in the morning if necessary because he would not let this go just like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew this was a hard chapter to write. 
> 
> I feel so bad for cutting the chapter here, but don't worry, all will be explained soon enough.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!


	7. Chapter 7

"We're here Sir," William murmured politely, his eyes focusing on Harry's face for an instant before immediately looking back out the windshield.

"Thank you, Will." Harry murmured, patting the man on the arm.

"Of course, Sir. Do try to get some rest."

Harry smiled. "I doubt I'll be getting much of that." He opened the door. "You should rest too, you know."

The man gave him a small smile and nodded, waiting for Harry to go into his house before taking off.

Harry undid the laces of his shoes and then shrugged off his jacket, wanting nothing more than to tumble to bed. He was wrung out, and he longed to lay down and rest his head on a pillow.

It had been a grueling day at work, as Percival and Chester had been assigned to his day's case. And, of course, the man had disagreed with Harry, just to try to prove him wrong and to try to parade himself in front of Chester.

It was annoying really, because that meant more work for Harry to recheck the evidence and waste valuable hours on a meeting that did not need to take that long.

It had been a long time since he had felt like a lawyer, presenting his case and fighting against the defense in front of the judge. It had been fun at first, he had to admit, after all Percival had been a fine lawyer before he became a judge, but after a few hours of mindless back and forth, Harry had gotten rather annoyed.

In the end, Chester had sided with him, much to Percival's annoyance, and things had gone a bit more smoothly after that. Still, at this point, all he wanted to do was sleep, well that and maybe cross a few words with Percival about his childish behavior.

There was a knock at the door and Harry, who had just finished pouring himself a drink, groaned. He wasn't expecting company, especially not this late.

He walked towards the door, half expecting it to be a very annoyed or slightly drunk Percival, but was surprised when he came face to face with Eggsy.

"Hello, Harry."

Harry's face twisted in confusion. "Eggsy, what are you doing here?"

"Needed to talk to yeh." The boy brushed past him, kicking his shoes off and placing them next to Harry's.

Harry, who was still at the door, looked back at the boy, still as confused as before. He seemed to be angry, which just confused Harry even more. Had he said something last night that had angered him?

He replayed their night, trying to find anything that might explain Eggsy's behavior, but nothing came to mind, which was unsettling. He disliked going into an argument without having all the facts, and he especially disliked not having the time to prepare a defense.

He closed the door and followed Eggsy into his livingroom. He sat down on the couch in front of Eggsy, placing his drink on the table, and waited for the young man to begin talking.

Eggsy took a deep breath, suddenly feeling slightly nervous, and much too vulnerable, and then murmured "What was the point of last night?"

"What?"

"Was it pity? Because-"

"Pity?" Harry's shocked eyes suddenly flashed with fury. "What on earth are you on about?"

"Yeh brought me here last night, ate dinner with me, and then yeh didn't sleep with me. Why? I'm good at my job Harry, and I don't need your help or your opinion-"

"I brought you here last night because I wanted to get to know you, Eggsy." Harry interrupted him, gripping his drink harder. "I did not sleep with you, because I believe sex is something one should have when you love someone and no, I'm not passing judgment on your profession, I'm just explaining how I do things."

Eggsy remained quiet for a second, still looking at Harry with a hard look on his face. "And why did you pay me?"

"Because you were going to work last night and I prevented that for my own selfish gain, because I wanted to talk to you, and I never actually asked if you wanted to be here so-." Harry took off his glasses, sighing softly. "I should have probably asked if you were amenable to that. I apologize."

"Why do you want to get to know me?"

Harry raised his brow. "Are you honestly asking me that?"

Eggsy leaned back and spread his legs a little wider, almost in challenge.

"Because... Well, because I just-" Harry fumbled with his words, unable to explain himself. "I don't know."

"Bullshit." Eggsy licked his lips, and repeated "Why do you want to get to know me, Harry?"

Harry got up and walked to the window, looking out in order to avoid Eggsy's deep blue eyes.

Why did he want to know Eggsy? Because he was funny, and he was sweet, and he was gorgeous. And for some inane reason, he could relax around the boy. He felt he could let his guard down. And yet telling him that was absolutely out of the question; he was not trying to scare the young man away.

Eggsy got up, facing Harry's back. "Why do you wanna get to know me, Harry?"

He waited a second, but when Harry said nothing he fisted his hands, his temper beginning to flare. "Harry-"

"Because you fascinate me." Harry breathed in softly, centering himself. He felt raw and open; he hated it.

Eggsy's eyes softened gradually and he got up, coming to stand behind Harry.

He touched the man's arm, making him turn around. "If we're gonna do this... If we're gonna do this then we're gonna do it right."

Harry's eyes shone with something akin to hope, and he turned fully to face Eggsy, feeling his breath on his face. "And what do you propose we do?"

there was something in the air between them; something exhilariting and almost tangible, leaving them both breathless and filled with adrenaline.

"I dunno, you tell me. You're the posh and proper one."

Harry chuckled, making Eggsy want to kiss that beautiful smile. "Well, since you are already here, will you do me the honor of dining with me?"

"So, just to be sure, this is a date, yeah?"

"Yes."

Eggsy gave him a blinding smile, grabbing Harry by the waist and pulling him closer. He kissed him softly, enjoying the taste of scotch and smoke. Harry placed a hand on the nape of Eggsy's neck, holding back a purr as he ran his hand through the young man's hair.

"Are you still not gonna sleep with me?"

Harry chuckled again, and murmured. "No"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay fluff, lol. 
> 
> (Enjoy it because the angst is coming)


	8. Chapter 8

 Harry had never been a jealous man when it came to relationships, but then again there had been so few and far in between, what with wanting to become a judge in a time where homosexuality was not well seen, probably still wasn't well seen at least in court, that perhaps his opinion was biased. There was also the fact that he had never truly paid enough attention to said relationships to be jealous of his partner.

And so, when he texted Eggsy to have dinner about three weeks after their conversation and the boy answered that he was working that night, he was surprised by the blind jealousy that surged from deep within him, unfurling its long thorns and latching itself all around him, choking him.

He had left his phone on the kitchen table and begun pacing, restless and angry at the world as a whole. He had gone to his study, hoping to get some work done, but it was impossible to concentrate on the briefs sitting on his desk. He growled in annoyance and got up again, serving himself a glass of scotch. He kicked the liquor back in one gulp, knowing that it was probably not the best idea to drink this fast, but he was too satisfied with the burn on his throat to care.

He poured himself another glass, this time moving towards the home phone he kept in his study. He quickly dialed Merlin's number, and was grateful when the man picked up at the second ring.

"Harry? What the hell are you doing that you decided to call this late?"

"Good evening to you too Merlin."

Harry could almost see Merlin rolling his eyes at him as the man stayed silent, waiting for an answer.

"I was hoping you'd be amenable to coming over."

"What did you do?"

"Why do I need to have done something to call you over? Jesus, man, out of the two, I've never been the troublemaker."

"Have you forgotten about Barcelona, Harry?" Merlin said, a smile playing on his lips as he finished signing the document in his hand.

"Generally, Merlin, I meant generally," growled Harry, mortified.

The man laughed on the other end of the line, before saying "well, you are not generally one to suddenly call me over out of the blue."

Harry sighed. Damn the man; he knew Harry too well.

"I need a distraction."

"So something did happen."

"Will you stop being so curious and just get your arse here, you cheeky bastard?"

"And whatever it was got you in a mood." Merlin couldn't help but chuckle. "Alright, alright, I'm on my way."

"Thank you," Harry said gratefully.

\--------------------

"Alright let's hear it Harry," Merlin murmured after the third round of scotch. "Who is it?"

"I don't have the faintest-"

"Come off it, Hart, I've known you for, what, twenty five years?" Merlin took a sip of his drink. "Fuck, we're getting old."

Harry raised his glass in agreement, his eyes closed. They were both generally the very image of prim and proper, but when they were alone, especially alone and drinking, the prim surface gave way to something much simpler, more relaxed, which was something they both needed at times.

"C'mon, I won't tell."

"You're never letting it go, are you?"

Merlin gave him a bright smile, taking another sip of his drink.

Harry sighed. "I may be, well, dating someone, for lack of a better word."

"I realized that a while ago, Harry." Merlin leaned back and closed his eyes, mirroring Harry's pose. "That was not the question."

"He's a young man, much younger than myself." Harry whispered, afraid to say such a thing too loud.

"Do you like him?" Merlin opened his eyes after a few seconds, looking at Harry's unmoving form. "You like him just a bit too much for comfort, don't you?" Merlin laughed, leaning back again.

"I don't know what to do, Merlin. He's in my mind constantly... I can't bear it."

"I don't see how that's a problem."

"It's been three weeks, Merlin, and he's already seared in my brain," said Harry curtly. "I think I might be-"

"In love?"

Harry rubbed his temples as he murmured. "Pass me the scotch will you? I need more alcohol in my system for this blasted conversation."

Merlin poured him a generous amount of scotch, knowing how bad Harry was at opening up and noticing he hadn't actually denied Merlin's claim.

"And why's that a bad thing?"

"Merlin, he's half my age. He's... He'll be bored soon enough, especially considering his job, and then what?"

"What does he do?"

Harry shook his head, taking a sip from his drink.

"Harry."

"He's... Well, he's a rentboy."

Merlin choked on his drink. "How the hell did you meet him?"

"I picked him up accidentally, and no, before you ask." Harry gave him a look. "We did not sleep together."

"Have you?"

"No, of course not."

Merlin hummed. "Where is he now, anyways?"

"Working."

"W- Oooh." Merlin gave Harry a calculating look. "So that's why you called me over."

Harry raised his glass in Merlin's general direction. "Perceptive as usual, old friend."

"Did it ever cross your mind to confront the problem?"

"And tell him what? Quit your job, because I don't like it?"

"Does he like it?"

"No"

"Then?"

"And what is he supposed to do? School is expensive, and he will never let me pay for it-"

"He used to be in school?"

"Yes, he was actually studying law." Harry chuckled at the irony, before suddenly saying "He knows someone that works in the Court as well, but he wouldn't tell me who."

Merlin gave him an incredulous look. "Harry, Harriet's husband owns a school. You don't need to pay for his education for goodness sake. Just talk to her, the woman loves you."

"He still needs the money."

"Then he can work for you, or send him to work for one of the clerks, honestly Harry."

Harry sat up. "That's not a bad idea. I don't know how he'll take it, but-"

"I'm sure he'll be fine with it."

Harry hummed non-commitally. He was rather glad Merlin was here, to be quite honest.

"Do you still want to get plastered, or are you good now?"

"A faceless man is fucking the boy who I am probably in love with and you are actually asking me if I reconsidered?"Harry seemed torn between annoyance and bewilderment.

Merlin gave him a smile. He poured them both a drink and raised his glass before saying "to the migraine I'm sure we're going to have tomorrow."

"That's the spirit," Harry said, clinking their drinks and kicking it back in a gulp.

It was going to be one hell of a headache, but it was worth it, if only to not think about Eggsy for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed writing this chapter way too much. 
> 
> I hope you liked it!


	9. Chapter 9

Ok, it had been a horrible idea. Probably the worst idea he had had in years, and that was saying something.

He woke up with a start on his livingroom floor, tangled in a heap next to Merlin, whose hand was closed around a half empty bottle of scotch. Harry's tie was gone as were his shoes.

He opened his eyes and groaned in pain as the sunlight filtering through the window hit him square in the eyes. He covered his eyes, wincing given that his arm, which had been in a rather awkward position, stung as blood flowed through it.

He poked Merlin on the side, and then dropped his hand on top of his own diaphragm. "Wake up."

Merlin jumped away from the touch, grunting in annoyance. "Fuck you."

Harry poked him again, half in retribution half in annoyance. He raised himself up tiredly, but immediately laid back down as the room began spinning wildly.

"Christ, I feel like my head is going to split in two," mumbled Merlin, rubbing his temples. "Feels like Rio all over again."

"No, Rio was bearable. I could bloody move without wanting to throw up." Harry opened his eyes again, forcing them to adjust to the brutal sunlight. "Besides we drank less that time."

"We were younger too."Merlin turned his head to look at Harry, both trying very carefully to keep still. "Why did I let you talk me into this again?"

"I wasn't the one that opened that third bottle."

Merlin remained silent, closing his eyes again. They remained there, lying on the floor, for what seemed like hours. Eventually, Merlin ventured sitting up, using the coffee table to support himself.

"Where did my trousers go?" Merlin asked suddenly, making Harry look down.

"How the hell am I supposed to know? Last night is a bit of a blur Merlin."

The man got up, swaying a little bit, as he looked around the room.

"You were still wearing them when we opened the first pack of cigarettes... I think."

"There they are." Merlin moved towards one of the two armchairs near the fireplace and picked up a pair of black trousers, gasping in utter shock as he took in the sight. "Bloody hell."

Harry sat up, fighting against the nausea, and looked towards where Merlin was standing. There was a rather large chunk missing around the knee section, where the fabric was burnt. Harry began laughing uncontrollably, which earned him a swat on his shoulder.

"This was a bad idea."

"It was not our finest moment," Harry agreed. "But it was certainly not the worst."

Merlin rolled his eyes, a smile playing on his lips, before saying "I'm going to borrow one of yours."

He walked out of the room, walking up the stairs slowly as he leaned heavily on the rail.

There was a knock at the door, and Harry winced. Of course the door would ring the only day he could barely move- such was his luck.

He made his way to the front door, walking in a rather uncoordinated zigzag, as he fought to keep his balance. He opened the door and froze.

"Harry?" Eggsy's eyes widened in shock as he took in the man's figure; his hair was disheveled, his shirt was rumpled, his eyes were bloodshot, and he reeked of alcohol.

Harry moved to the side, letting the young man in as he avoided looking at him in the eye. He most certainly had not expected to see Eggsy today. Hell, this was a state he would have much preferred the boy never to see.

"Bloody hell, have you lost weight Harry? How are your pants this tight?" Merlin called loudly from upstairs, oblivious to the fact someone had arrived.

Eggsy stared in shock as a bald, rather fit, man came to view, coming down the stairs looking just as trashed as Harry.

_What the fuck?_

He looked between Harry and Merlin, his eyes turning colder by the second as his mind treaded places he most certainly didn't want to go to.

"Merlin this is Eggsy, Eggsy this is Merlin." He motioned between the two and Merlin's head snapped up.

"So you are Eggsy." He extended his hand and smiled. "Pleasure to meet you."

Eggsy took his hand, but did not return the smile. "Who are yeh?"

"He's an old friend of mine, and my colleague."

"I'm sorry you had to meet me this way. I generally look slightly more decent than this."

"Really? I see no difference," quipped Harry, moving towards the kitchen to get some ibuprofen because it was either that or having his head explode.

Both Merlin and Eggsy followed, Eggsy slightly behind the other man.

Harry passed the pills to Merlin as he took out two glasses from the pantry, placing them on the countertop as he poured a generous amount of water into each of them.

Merlin took the glass that was being offered to him and murmured "bottoms up."

"God let's hope this shite kicks in quickly." Merlin rubbed his temples again, closing his eyes tiredly.

"What happened?" Asked Eggsy, his tone cold as ice, which Harry didn't fail to notice; neither did Merlin for that matter.

"We were a bit too liberal with our drinking last night," Harry murmured with an apologetic glance.

Merlin, sensing the tension in the room, shuffled uncomfortably. "You know, I feel it's time I go back home-"

"You're not driving like this." Harry's tone left no room for arguing.

"No, I'm taking a cab." Merlin patted his shoulder. "I'll send someone to get my car. I'll see you Monday, Harry." He gave a polite nod and a tight smile to the young man. "Eggsy."

The boy reciprocated, the only difference being that his eyes were hard and angry. Merlin swallowed thickly as he made his way to the door; well that was most certainly not the reaction nor the way he had expected to meet his best friend's partner.

Harry watched Merlin go, turning his eyes immediately back to Eggsy, gauging his reaction.

"Care to explain?"

"I... Well I asked him over last night. We had one too many drinks, and that was that." Eggsy looked unconvinced. "You're angry with me."

"Yeh think?" The boy began pacing, not looking at the older man.

Harry sat on top of the counter, bracing himself. "I cannot solve the problem if you don't talk to me."

Eggsy glared at Harry, his anger quickly rising. He was almost seeing red at this point; Merlin had awoken something vicious inside of him that had him wanting to punch the man and the bite Harry, mark him in some way.

God, he was fucked.

"Eggsy-"

"Did you sleep with him?" Eggsy blurted out. He had never one to dance around his thoughts or problems if he could help it.

"Did I sleep with... Have you gone mad?" He had never seen Harry this scandalized.

"Have I? Because he was in _your_ room, Harry. He was wearing _your_ trousers. He spent the night here." Eggsy was screaming by the end of his little speech, his mood becoming fouler and fouler by the second.

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose. "He was in my room because he needed a pair of trousers, given that somehow he burnt his yesterday while we were smoking. He did spend the night here; we both fell asleep on the living room floor." Harry's tone was harsh, but he kept his expression calm. "I did not, nor will I ever, sleep with Merlin, Eggsy. I've known him for twenty five years. If I wanted to sleep with him, I would have done so a very long time ago, besides I'm not one for cheating."

Eggsy bit the inside of his cheek, suddenly embarrassed by his own outburst when, apparently, Harry was not to blame.He moved closer, coming to stand in between Harry's legs.

"Why was he 'ere anyway? Yeh never told me yeh'd be havin' guests."

Harry visibly tensed before saying "I just needed a good drinking partner, and Merlin has always been good at that, among other things." He gave Eggsy a wink, trying to come up with something- anything- to distract the boy.

"Bullshit. That's not it"

Oh, bugger. When had the boy become good at reading him?

"It's nothing."

"What'd you say before? Somethin' 'bout tellin' me things so that I can help?"

Harry chuckled and then sighed, looking away from Eggsy. The young man took a hold of his chin, forcing Harry to look at him in the eye. Eggsy caressed his cheek, happy to feel Harry lean into the touch unconsciously.

"I find it hard, sometimes," Harry whispered, his eyes tightly closed. "When you go and... Work."

Eggsy froze, everything suddenly coming into perspective. Harry had not randomly decided to drink with a friend; he had been purposefully trying to get drunk enough to pass out on the fucking living room- because of him.

Eggsy fought back a gasp, as his eyes prickled. For a second, he hated himself. He hated the fact that it was him that had Harry, pristine I-have-everything-under-control Harry Hart, in this sorry state.

"You know if I could I would stop," Eggsy whispered, holding Harry's head in his hands.

_Did it ever cross your mind to confront the problem?_

Well, fuck Merlin for being right.

"What if there was a way for you to stop?"

Eggsy gave him a confused look. "How-"

"You told me you were studying to be a lawyer, yes?"

"Yes, but school is-"

"I know, but what if you could go for free?"

"Harry I'm not going to let you-"

"I don't mean me paying, Eggsy. I know someone that owns a law school. I'm sure I can get him to give you a scholarship. You'll have to maintain very high grades, of course, but I'm sure you can do it."

Eggsy's eyes shone with hope, and he squeezed Harry's hands. "Wait, I still need to help my mom-"

"You can work with the clerks at one of the lower courts part time." Harry was positively humming with excited energy by now. "I'm not saying you have to do it, but-"

"I want to." Eggsy murmured, kissing Harry for good measure. "God, I want to."

Harry captured the boy's lips again, aware of the fact that he should probably not be kissing his boy when he was in this state, but he was unable to help it.

He'd need to thank Merlin on Monday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it was only fair to give you a bit of jealous!Eggsy after a bit of jealous!Harry. 
> 
> I hope you liked it!


	10. Chapter 10

"Thank John for me, will you? Tell him we must grab a drink one of these days" Harry said, holding Harriet's hand in both of his.

She patted his arm with her other hand, giving him a warm smile. "I will. We'll arrange something sometime next week."

"Good." Harry gave her a disarming smile, moving quickly to open the door to the courtroom for her. He groaned internally; he'd have to actually pay attention now, for a few months at least. After all, Harriet's husband was basically allowing a student into his school for free just because Harry had asked. It had helped, thought, that Eggsy had very impressive grades.

Harry came to sit down next to Harriet, pulling out a black journal, which was filled with notes he took when reading the cases on his own, and an ink pen, showing her just how much attention he was going to pay- although, he had to admit, doodling on the corners of the notebook sounded quite appealing right now.

Harry cleared his throat, and began speaking, his voice resonating nicely in the large room. "We will hear argument first this morning in case J 129, Sanger v Newham London council." Harry motioned for the barrister to proceed as he murmured. "Mr. Leveson."

"My Lords, my lady, I will try to be brief. I'm sure you will appreciate that we've only had a very limited opportunity to study this lengthy and learned decision. However, there is one matter that concerns us, and that is that it would appear that a majority of the members of the Crown Court..."

After twenty minutes, Harry wanted to throw his hands up in despair. This barrister was one of the more sweet tongued ones; he hated glibness, to be honest, and this man exuded arrogance and dishonesty.

He sat back, partially tuning out as his mind went back to Eggsy. He could picture his smile so clearly; the little dimples forming as his lips widened and his beautiful teeth showed. He was breathtaking, and always so willing to laugh.

It was strange, really, to have someone there constantly laughing at his sarcasm, at his jokes, at his expressions or just because. It was strange to not eat dinner alone and to talk nonstop during said dinners, as he caught up with the young man's day. He would always bombard Eggsy with questions, wanting to soak in every single detail.

There was also the fact that he wasn't used to having someone actually care about his day, and, although he'd never say it aloud, he rather enjoyed it. There was a strange quaintness and beauty to it all that left Harry giddy, and breathless.

God, he was a goner.

And the worst part was that there was nothing he could do, no way to escape his ever growing feelings. No way he could escape the burning want he felt everytime he saw his partner walk into a room, or take off his sweater, or just look at him with those big, blue eyes of his.

It was incredible really, how easily Eggsy could affect him. He could walk into Harry's office, plant himself in Harry's lap and kiss him deeply, like his life depended on it, and Harry would have to use every ounce of will power in his body to not push Eggsy against the desk, spread his legs wide, and, without any further ado, fuck him against said desk until the boy could not remember his own name.

He could not remember ever needing this many wanks and cold showers, if he was honest.

And it wasn't like Eggsy had not tried to initiate something; the young man had tried the day after Merlin had crashed at his house, when, after lunch, as Harry was washing the dishes, he had come from behind. Harry had allowed him to approach assuming he was going for a hug; however, Eggsy's intentions had become clear when he began palming Harry softly through his pants, placing a hand on his hip to keep him in place and making Harry drop the plate he had been washing in order to grab the counter for balance as he groaned in pleasure.

He had flipped them around, his brain going offline, and he had pinned Eggsy against the sink, letting his right hand drop low as he grabbed a fistful of Eggsy's deliciously round ass and brought him closer. He had immediately latched onto Eggsy's throat, kissing and sucking at it with abandon, his blood ringing on his ears. He had brought his left hand to Eggsy's throat, moving Eggsy's head backwards and slightly to the side, as he gave Eggsy's neck a particularly strong bite, which had Eggsy screaming his name as he clutched Harry's shoulders for support.

Eggsy had brought Harry's head up, tangling his fingers in the man's soft hair, biting his lower lip and licking his way into Harry's mouth.

There had been no gentleness in their touches; there had only been pure, unadulterated desire and need. Their caresses had been rough and desperate, each seemingly trying to devour the other.

Eggsy had brought his hands to Harry's trousers, undoing the man's belt expertly, and that's when Harry's desire-addled mind had finally snapped back into place.

He had pushed away from Eggsy in a flash, ending the passionate moment rather abruptly.

"I should finish washing the dishes," he had panted out, kissing the boy softly before turning to face the sink.

Eggsy had stood frozen for a few moments, going from shocked to confused to hurt in less than a second, before stalking out of the room. But Harry had not seen his reaction, as his back was to Eggsy.

Harry groaned, shaking his head as the barrister in front of him took a pause to pass a document to the justices.

Bloody Hell, he needed to get a hold of his head. He was half hard, in the middle of the dammed courtroom, only by thinking of Eggsy.His sexual frustration, albeit self inflicted, was starting to get him on edge.

It wasn't that he didn't want to bed Eggsy; there was almost nothing he wanted more at this point, but he couldn't bring himself to do it, not yet.

Perhaps he was being silly, or more accurately a selfish bastard, but he just wanted it to be special. Eggsy had slept with quite a few people, both men and women, and he did not want to be one more of the lot. He refused to let it just be sex.

And so he had been waiting for the right moment for the last month, and it seemed to be finally here. He would take Eggsy to dinner tonight and then he'd finally take Eggsy, just like the boy had taken his heart.

\---------------

"I'm worried," murmured Harry into the phone, leaning against the front of his desk.

"Aren't you always?" Merlin replied, his eyes never leaving the report in his hand as he balanced the phone between his cheek and his shoulder.

"He hasn't called once today, Merlin, and he still isn't here."

"I'm sure he's just running late." The man took the cap off his yellow highlighter with his mouth, highlighting a rather long passage.

"Two hours late?"

The highlighter in Merlin's hand stopped moving as he finally gave Harry his whole attention. "Do you want me to find him?"

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose and breathed out silently, knowing how risky his friend's offer was. "Yes."

"Alright, I'll call you back in a bit."

"Thank you, Merlin."

He left the phone on the table and took off his glasses, moving towards the window silently. He fought to keep his breathing even, to not let the quickly rising panic in his gut overcome him. Eggsy was probably okay and he was just overreacting. Everything would be okay; it had to be okay.

_Please let him be okay._

Merlin called back in less than an hour, giving Harry an address.

"Just be careful, will you?"

"Always am."

\-----------------

Harry let out a shaky breath as soon as he saw Eggsy's handsome figure leaning against a black gate a few blocks away from the address Merlin had given him.

He drove up to where the young man was standing, and opened the side door. "Get in."

Eggsy obliged, his eyes wide with shock. "Harry? Why're you 'ere?"

"I was worried about you. I thought something had happened when you didn't show up."

"How'd you find me?"Harry bit his lips and averted his eyes. "Harry-"

"Merlin."

Eggsy rolled his eyes. "Would you speak clearly? I dunno what that's supposed to mean."

"Merlin has many contacts that he can use at his whim. They're particularly good at finding and monitoring people."

Eggsy's brows rose to his hairline. "Have you been monitoring me? What the fuck?"

"Of course I haven't. I would never monitor you."

"Then-"

"I just asked him to find you tonight because I was worried. I assure you, I do not plan to make this a daily occurrence."

"Good, 'cause if you ever do shit like that Harry-"

"I won't."

Eggsy took a hold of his seatbelt. "Can't believe Merlin helped you with-"

Harry gave a startled gasp, freezing Eggsy to the spot.

_Fuck. Shit. Fuck._

Harry tilted his chin to the side, checking the side of his face; so something had happened.

"Who did this?" Harry breathed out, tracing the beginnings of what would surely become a nasty bruise on Eggsy's cheekbone and eye.

"Doesn't matter, just-"

"Eggsy-"

"I don't want you to get hurt."

Harry took a hold of his chin again, this time turning the boy's face to face him. "Who the fuck did this?" The man growled angrily.

Eggsy swallowed hard as a shiver ran down his back. He had never heard Harry curse. And the look in his eyes was... Vicious. There was something there, something dark and murderous that was screaming for blood.

"Eggsy-"

"Dean... He's... the scum my mom married after... Well, after dad died," Eggsy whispered, looking at his hands just to avoid Harry's furious eyes.

Harry unbuckled his seatbelt, and yanked the door of the car open, getting out in a flurry.

"Harry!" Eggsy fumbled with the door in his haste, yanking it open as Harry made his way down the block. "Harry, wait! Don't go in there!" He ran to the man, yanking him back by the hand to no avail. "Harry he will kill you."

"Have a bit more faith, will you?" Harry said without looking at him.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to have a little chat with that sorry excuse of a man."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I love protective Harry, lol.
> 
> Hope you liked it! I'll try to post the next chapter tomorrow


	11. Chapter 11

Harry put on his black, satin gloves, and opened the door to the old flat, his eyes scanning the room immediately. There was a woman sitting on a small, blue couch, holding a pink cheeked baby in her arms. The blond infant was fast asleep, clutching to her mother as if she were afraid of her environment.

On the other side of the room sat a broad man, wearing a disturbing pair of running pants that were far too small for him and a loose sweater. With him sat two other men, each looking worse than the next.

Harry grimaced in disgust, his fists clenching involuntary. He wanted nothing more than to punch all three of them, especially the one in the running pants who was clearly the leader of the small gang present. He wanted to throw him on the floor, and crush his skull for daring to lay a hand on Eggsy.

"Who the fuck are yeh?" The man said, suddenly realizing there was an intruder in his home.

Harry heard Eggsy's mother gasp behind him, getting up immediately as she backed away to a corner. It made Harry sad to see that she didn't actually look surprised. It was like she was almost expecting people to randomly come into her house.

"I am assuming you are Dean," said Harry, giving the man a look that could cut through glass.

"I said, who the fuck are yeh?" He got up, burying one of his hands in his pocket where, without a doubt, there was a knife.

"Harry," said Eggsy breathlessly as he reached the door, his eyes wide with fear.

"Mrs. Unwin, if you would please take the baby and follow your son outside, back to my car." Harry then turned to look at the boy. "Eggsy, be a dear and help your mother. I will be outside momentarily."

"Harry-"

" _Now_ , Eggsy." Harry's voice was silky soft, which, for some inexplicable reason, just made him look scarier.

Eggsy had never seen Harry like this. He looked like a predator, ready to tear its pray to pieces. It was both rather arousing, and a tad worrying if he was honest.

He swallowed hard, looking back at his mother and nodded. "Right, mum, c'mon."

"Where the hell yeh think you're goin' boy." Dean began angrily walking towards Eggsy, his hand already ready to strike, which finally made Harry snap.

This swine would _never_ touch Eggsy again, not if Harry had any say in it.

He lunged at the man, throwing him hard against the wall, making the picture frame hanging on the wall fall to the ground and break, and held him there by the neck with his gloved hand. It was always the same; for some reason people tended to assume he was weak or that he had no idea how to defend himself, which made their expression of utter shock that much more satisfying.

"I'm afraid you and I haven't finished talking."

"You fucking-" Both of Dean's goons stood up and began walking towards him, taking out their own knifes in one fluid motion.

"I would be very careful if I were you, lads," murmured Harry, never once taking his eyes off of Dean's face. "Attacking a Lord Justice with a deadly weapon will most certainly result in your incarceration." He turned to look at them, his eyes deadly serious.

They both froze, suddenly looking unsure as to what they were supposed to do "What-"

"Be quiet. This has nothing to do with you lot, and I'd much rather keep it that way." Harry snarled at them, before turning back to face the man who he still had pinned against the wall. "I hope I only have to say this once; You will _never_ again lay a hand on Eggsy or his mother, is that understood? In fact, you are not to contact them again, unless Mrs. Unwin contacts you first out of her own free will."

"If you-"

Harry squeezed his neck harder, silencing the man. "I am not asking you. I am telling you what is going to happen from here on if you value your life outside of prison."

The man chuckled. "You can't do anything to me."

Harry smiled sweetly at the man. "On the contrary, I can do everything. I could have you tried next week, if I so wish. I could have you condemned for domestic abuse, and the selling of illegal substances, and I could also make it so that it is a strangely sever punishment. I just need to move the right pieces, my dear man." Harry came closer to him, looking more intimidating than any thug on the street, and whispered "believe me, you don't want me as your enemy, Dean."

He pulled away, finally letting go of the man's neck, which gave Dean back his nerve as he sneered. "Yeh's a fucking liar."

Harry shrugged as he murmured "You can believe whatever you want; I made my request clear. If you want to try me by going against that, then that is your choice, but then don't complain about the consequences."

Harry's hands itched with the want to break the man's jaw, but he reeled himself in. It wouldn't do to attack him; he was better than this imbecile. Harry turned around and left the flat, knowing that he would not be able to control himself if he stayed there any longer, and immediately pulled out his phone.

"Good evening, sir," said his secretary.

"I realize it is incredibly late, Ella, but I need you to do a few things for me. I need you to look for a flat for two or three people. Also, I'm going to need an extra bodyguard to protect a friend of mine and her child starting tomorrow morning."

"Right away, sir. Anything else?"

"No, that's all. Thank you, my dear."

Harry reached his car, opening the door carefully to not wake up the sleeping baby and to not further startle Eggsy's mother. This was not the way he would have liked to meet her, but there was no avoiding it now.

He pulled out his phone again, before even turning to the two people next to him.

"I'm assuming he's fine?" Merlin said as soon as he picked up, swirling his drink in his hand.

"I need to call in another favor, Merlin."

"Did something happen?"

Harry smiled slightly at Merlin's worried tone. Trust the bugger to feel so protective of Harry's younger partner, even if he had only met him a week ago. "You could say that."

"That isn't helping me relax, Harry."

"I'll explain tomorrow, but right now I need you to do something for me, hold for a second, please." He turned to face Eggsy's mom. "Mrs. Unwin I need to know Dean's last name."

The woman, who looked like she was going to faint, whispered "Ankin."

"Thank you." Harry gave her a warm smile, before turning his attention back to his friend. "Get someone to monitor Dean Ankin's activities for the next month."

"Well, somebody pissed you off," murmured Merlin with a sigh. "Poor sod, they don't know what they just got themselves into."

Harry snorted, "I'll see you in the morning." He ended the call, finally turning to face Eggsy.

"Harry-"

Harry raised a finger, asking for silence as he looked at Eggsy's mom.

"Mrs. Unwin I realize this is all a bit abrupt, and for that I'm sorry. My name is Harry Hart." He gave her another smile, hoping it would bring her some comfort. "I'll be taking you to my home, tonight, and you and your family can stay there. Your husband, with all due respect madam, is an abusive imbecile. I cannot stop you from going back to him if that's what you wish, but I strongly recommend against that. However, understand that I will never allow that man to come near Eggsy again, even if you do decide to go back to him."

"I don't... We have nowhere to-"

"My assistant is already looking for flats, and you can live with me in the meantime." He took her hand. "Just say the word and you'll never have to see him again."

"What are you going to do to him?"

"Right now? Nothing. I'm just getting you away from him. If he keeps looking for you, then I'll make sure he goes to jail."

"Why are you helping us? What do you want with Eggsy?" She gave him a hard look, her body immediately tensing.

"Oh my god, mum, he's not like that." Eggsy covered his face, embarrassed.

Harry took Eggsy's other hand, drawing circles on the back of his hand. He took a deep breath, feeling fear rise in his throat. What would she say when she found out they were dating? Would she be disgusted? Would she want them to end this? Harry could not blame her; he imagined no mother wanted their son to date someone so much older.

He almost stopped breathing as another thought assaulted him; what if Eggsy wanted to end this once he realized he didn't have his mother's approval?

Harry shivered slightly, shying away from the thought. This was exactly why he didn't do relationships.

"Mrs. Unwin..." God, he couldn't breathe. "I... I love your son, and there's nothing I want more than to see him safe and happy. Believe me I'm not doing this to take advantage of the situation." He swallowed hard, feeling more than a bit lightheaded. "I will continue to help you, even if you and your son decide right now that we can't be together."

"Harry-"

"It's alright, Eggsy. It really is alright if you decide to end-"

Eggsy pressed his hand against Harry's mouth, a horrified expression on his face. "What the fuck are you talking 'bout? Why the fuck would I..."

He suddenly took his hand away, and brought Harry towards him, kissing him square in the lips right in front of his mother.

He loved his mother, he really did. He would do almost anything for her, but he would not end his relationship with Harry, even if she disapproved of it.

He would not give up curling up in the sofa with Harry when they watched movies late at night. He would not give up hearing him laugh, or seeing him smile. He would not give up waking up to Harry's kisses in the morning when he went into the guest room to wake him up, because of fucking course Harry was still refusing to sleep with him even though Harry could see how badly he wanted him.

He would not give up loving this irrational man that was one big mystery that kept him on his toes.

He would never give this up.

Harry gasped into the young man's mouth, blushing furiously as he tried to pull away, hindered by Eggsy's strong hand and the back of his neck. Eggsy's mother was present, for goodness sake!

Eggsy pulled away, shaking his head at the older man as he smiled at him. He caressed his cheek, forgetting for a second his mother was there. "You're a daft bugger."

His mother chuckled, giving them both a warm look. She had not seen her soon this happy in years. She had forgotten what he looked like when he truly opened up and smiled. And the way he smiled at the man... Like he was his sun... She would not dare take that away even if she could.

"We should probably go, yeh know. They'll be comin' out soon," said Eggsy.

"Right." Harry cleared his throat, gave Eggsy one final peck, because screw it it wasn't like Eggsy's mother hadn't seen them just a second ago, and turned on the ignition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic keeps getting longer and longer, and there is still so much left of it, ooops. 


	12. Chapter 12

 "Here we are," said Harry, turning on the hallway light, moving to the side to let Michelle enter first.

The woman walked in, still cradling her baby girl, and admired the, frankly, gigantic house. It looked impeccably clean, and the furniture in the living room was lovely, but the house was most certainly missing a woman's touch. It needed a bit more warmth, a bit more color.

"If you follow me, I'll show you to your room." Harry said, taking off his jacket.

The woman followed him silently, entering what was obviously a guest room, and placed the little girl on the large bed. She drew up the warm covers and smoothed them out, smiling as her daughter fisted her hand in the sheets and turned on her side. The matress felt so soft underneath her; honestly, if it weren't because she still needed to talk to the man, she would just stay in the room and go to sleep. She came out of the room, closing the door behind her to let her little one sleep. She looked drained and sad, which made Eggsy's heart twitch in pain. He was tired of seeing his mother like this; she deserved better.

"Follow me, we can talk in the kitchen." Harry began walking down the hallway before murmuring "would you like some tea?"

"That'd be lovely."

Harry nodded and guided her to the kitchen. Both Eggsy and his mother sat at the kitchen table as Harry began moving around, pulling out cups and the like.

He came to the table about ten minutes later, bringing with him a tray with three cups of tea and biscuits, which he placed in front of Michelle.

"I'm afraid I don't have any women's clothing in this house. If you'd like I can have somebody go to your flat first thing in the morning and pick up your clothing. If you wish to go yourself, then I'm going to ask that you go with a bodyguard who should be here around nine am. Also, if you wouldn't mind making a list of everything you or your daughter might need so that I can have someone go shopping in the morning-"

Michelle took his hand in hers and grasped it tightly. "Thank yeh so much. I honestly don't know how to repay yeh... you've done so much-"

"Nonsense, it is my pleasure." Harry gave her a friendly wink and patted her hand. "Now, I have to leave early for work, but feel free to anything that you may need."

The woman nodded, and gave them a knowing look before saying "I hope I'm not bein' rude or anything, but I'm knackered. I think I'm goin' to bed."

"Of course." Harry nodded, squeezing her hand one last time.

She got up and kissed the top of Eggsy's head, ruffling his hair before saying "yeh be good now" and left the room.

Eggsy swallowed hard, turning to face Harry. "Thank you, Harry." He moved closer to the man, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist. Harry wrapped him in his arms, petting his head as the young man practically climbed onto his lap.

"It's alright, Eggsy, he won't bother your mother again."

Eggsy nodded, biting back tears. Harry was far too good to him. And he honestly couldn't understand how he had landed someone like Harry. It still seemed a bit surreal to him that Harry had actually chosen him. Out of all the people he could have, he had gone and chosen the man no one would have looked twice.

Suddenly Eggsy pulled away slightly, looking deeply into Harry's eyes, his own suddenly tinkling with mischief .

"Yeh know, yeh gave my mum the guest room."

"I did, yes." Harry nodded, waiting to see where Eggsy was going with this.

"That's generally my room, luv." Eggsy gave him a dazzling smile as he moved closer to whisper in Harry's ear. "I guess I'll finally be sleeping with you in yours tonight."

The double entendre was not lost on Harry, who blushed profusely as he suddenly felt very aware of the fact Eggsy was sitting on his lap, now nibbling at his earlobe.

Whatever objections Harry had all but dissolved as Eggsy found his mouth, kissing him deeply and taking his breath away. He fisted his hands in Harry's hair as the man ran his own down Eggsy's back, making the boy shiver.

Harry pulled away. "Eggsy we can't-"

"Harry I'm tired of waiting I need y- ah!" Eggsy yelped as Harry squeezed Eggsy's arse, pulling him flush against Harry.

"You know it's awfully rude to interrupt someone," teased Harry, leaving open mouthed kisses on Eggsy's bare neck. "What I was going to say is that we can't do this here, in the middle of the bloody kitchen, when there are guests."

Harry bit down on Eggsy's pulsing point, sucking gladly as Eggsy squirmed in his lap, moaning in Harry's ear.

Eggsy couldn't seem to be able to take a proper breath. He felt lightheaded and he clutched at Harry's arm for support.

He had never felt like this before; this needy, this sensitive. He had always been in control, not only of his body but of the situation, whenever he slept with someone, but right now he couldn't tell up from down, and nothing had happened yet.

Harry was going to be the death of him.

The older man, realizing that if they continued in this manner they would not reach his room in time, if they reached it at all, moved Eggsy's legs to wrap them around his waist and picked Eggsy up single handedly as if he weighed nothing. He walked out of the kitchen, holding Eggsy securely in his arms as he devoured his mouth, playing with the younger man's tongue.

Eggsy couldn't think of something hotter than seeing, or feeling rather, Harry carry him up the stairs. He pressed himself flush against the judge, gasping softly as he felt Harry's hard cock brush against his own aching hardness.

Oh god, Harry wanted him just as badly as he wanted Harry.

Harry closed the door behind them, and dropped Eggsy rather unceremoniously on the bed. Eggsy licked his lips as he looked up at Harry; the man looked debauched. His hair, usually carefully kept back, was mussed, his eyes were almost fully black, and he was panting softly, looking at Eggsy with hunger in his eyes. And yet, he still looked in control. Eggsy was sure that if Harry were to go to his study right now, he would still be able to break down a brief in no time, and it bothered him to no end.

He wanted to see Harry out of control. He wanted to hear him moan, which he hadn't done yet, and groan Eggsy's name. He wanted Harry to flip him around and fuck him until he forgot his properness.

And damn it all, he would make the man standing in front of him lose it or he'd die trying.

Eggsy pushed himself up with his hands, running his hands down Harry's shirt. He gave him a smirk and began undoing the man's buttons; he figured Harry wouldn't be too pleased if he destroyed a perfectly nice shirt.

The man let Eggsy have his way with his shirt, helping him by shrugging it off once Eggsy finished unbuttoning his white shirt and untucked it neatly. Eggsy ran his hands down the plains of Harry's chest, feeling the hardness of his muscles.

God, Harry was gorgeous. It made Eggsy's mouth water, and his groin twitch with interest. He swallowed thickly as he stood up and kissed Harry deeply, tilting his head for a better angle.

Harry placed his hand on the small of Eggsy's back, feeling his skin on fire, And pulled him in closer, unable to stop himself from grinding against Eggsy. He moaned softly as Eggsy undulated his hips, giving Harry just enough friction to drive him crazy.

_Bingo._

Eggsy suddenly dropped to his knees, quickly unbuckling Harry's belt, and tugging his black trousers down in one swift motion. He moved closer, not giving Harry a chance to process what was happening, and began mouthing Harry's cock through the cotton.

Harry gasped loudly, fighting back the need to thrust into Eggsy's mouth. Desire pooled low in his groin at the sight of Eggsy, sinfully gorgeous Eggsy, on his knees in front of him, for him, looking up at him with lust-filled eyes.

Eggsy slowly pulled down Harry's pants, never once taking his eyes off of Harry's. He was entranced by the heat, the want, the adoration he found there; it made him dizzy with happiness. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he looked down and licked his lips.

Harry was _big_ , and the man fucking knew it.

_So this is why he's always so fucking calm._

Eggsy took him in one go, because fuck waiting, he was going to give Harry the best blowjob of his life. He wouldn't know what hit him.

Eggsy sucked slowly at first, tasting Harry, teasing the head with his wet tongue. He hummed as he bobbed his head, grabbing Harry's arse and pulling him closer.

Harry whined in pleasure, blushing in embarrassment at the sound, and fisted one of his hands on Eggsy's hair, scrambling for balance. The boy was _very_ good with his mouth.

Eggsy, encouraged by the sound, began sucking harder, gauging Harry's reaction by the way the hand that was tangled in Eggsy's hair tensed.

"Eggsy... Eggsy stop." Harry pulled at Eggsy's hair quickly.

The boy looked up in confusion, a hurt expression adorning his features.

Harry caressed Eggsy's face, pulling him up to seat on the bed. "I don't want to come that way." Harry, who was still trying to catch his breath, kissed Eggsy again, softly. "I want to fuck you, if you are amenable that is."

_Oh, fuck yes._

Eggsy moaned obscenely at hearing Harry curse; It was absurdly hot. It wasn't the actual curse word, it was the fact that Harry was _finally_ beginning to lose that perfectly composed nature of his.

Eggsy divested himself of his grey t-shirt, reveing his deliciously well defined abs, and his trousers in a most ungentlemanly way, but Harry was past the point of caring about such trivialities, and it wasn't like Eggsy was wearing a suit.

_Oh, Eggsy in a suit._

He made a mental note to take Eggsy to his taylor sometime soon, before his brain went offline at the sight of Eggsy spreading his legs for Harry, his eyes bright and vulnerable. He looked positively edible.

Harry moved towards his nightstand, taking out a small blue tube, which he brought with him. He laid down on top of Eggsy, shivering as he finally came into full contact with Eggsy's skin.

He began kissing him again, worrying Eggsy's lower lip with his teeth. The young man moaned and then gasped, feeling as a nicely coated finger touched the rim of his hole. Harry teased him for a little bit, enjoying Eggsy's whines.

"Harry, stop teas- hngg!" Eggsy brusquely rolled his head to the side, closing his eyes as Harry finally penetrated him with his finger. He could feel a slight burn as Harry buried his finger deep, but he said nothing, too excited for what was to come.

Harry began pumping his finger in and out slowly, successfully distracting the boy by sucking at his neck again.

"More, c'mon Harry, I can take more." Harry obliged, adding a second finger as he suddenly changed angle, making Eggsy cry out when he found his sweet spot.

Harry smiled, repeating his motion over and over again, making Eggsy keen every time as he clutched at his shoulders.

"Harry please... _please_... I need... Harry-"

Harry plunged his tongue into Eggsy's mouth, swallowing Eggsy's whine as he pulled his fingers out.

"Harry-"

"So demanding," tutted Harry as he lined himself up.

He pushed in slowly, giving Eggsy the time to adjust. Eggsy huffed, feeling incredibly full. He had never felt this stretched, but Harry was completely still, waiting for him to be ready. Eggsy breathed in, and pulled Harry closer, rolling his hips to let Harry know that he could move now.

Harry caressed Eggsy's back, rocking himself in and out slowly. He looked into Eggsy's eyes, losing himself in the pleasure of Eggsy's tight hole. Eggsy was not sure he was capable of speaking anymore, only moaning  brokenly everytime Harry hit his prostate.

There was something about the way Harry was fucking him that he had never experienced before. He could feel the desperation and the burning want in the way Harry snapped his hips to drive into him, but there was a gentleness there, a softness that made him want to cry.

He had never felt this loved.

Harry was worshiping his body with every touch of his hand, with every hard thrust that made him see stars, and every scorching kiss; this was it. This is what lovemaking was.

"Harry... Harry... Ah!...ah!" Babbled Eggsy, touching Harry's lips, his neck. 

Harry sped up, setting up a brutal pace that had Eggsy almost screaming in pleasure. Harry closed his hand around Eggsy's cock, jerking him off as he hit his prostate with every thrust.

Eggsy fisted his hands in the sheets, throwing his head back as his vision blurred and then he was coming, clenching viciously around Harry.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, Harry!"

Harry groaned thrusting impossibly harder as he sought his own release.

Eggsy pulled him closer, shivering, and whispered in his ear "I love you."

"Eggsy," Harry moaned loudly, shaking violently as he came.

He rested his head on Eggsy's shoulder, panting vigorously. He pulled out slowly, not wanting to hurt Eggsy. He tried to push himself up, but Eggsy held him down, grunting in complain.

"I just want to get a wipe." Harry said, a smile playing on his lips.

"Later," grunted Eggsy, draping himself on top of Harry, actually enjoying the feel of Harry's come inside of him.

The man chuckled, drawing circles on Eggsy's back. He could feel the young man falling asleep in his arms.

He kissed Eggsy's forehead and whispered "I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully the smut was not so terrible! *sweats nervously*


	13. Chapter 13

"The bastard," murmured Percival under his breath as he leaned back on his chair, tracing his lower lip with his thumb.

Of course. Of bloody course, Harry Hart had gone ahead and worked more cases than any of the other Lord Justices for the past three consecutive terms. Only Harry could pull that off without losing his mind to exhaustion.

How the hell the man could work this much was beyond Percival. But, at this point, it did not matter. The only thing that mattered was that he wasn't the only one getting this report; the one to request it had been Chester. He merely had managed to get his hands on a copy of the report both Chester and the Prime Minister would be receiving today.

Percival sighed loudly, feeling the urge to throw something at the wall. He was sure Chester had known the report would favor Harry above all of them.

Chester had had a soft spot for that idiot ever since he had met him as a Crown Court judge. He was the reason Harry had reached the Court of Appeals before Percival, and the reason why Harry had met the prime minister multiple times in the past.

It was honestly unfair. Yes, Harry was good at his job- the best if you asked around- but so was Percival. And, most importantly, he had always _wanted_ this. He had fought his way to the top; he _wanted_ Chester's job. Harry didn't.

Harry liked his job, and his main priority had always been to see justice served- god knows how many times Percival had had to hear his rants on how so many judges were corrupt- but he did not want to advance, or, more accurately, he was not concerned about whether or not he got Chester's job. So, if he didn't want it, why the hell was it that he was the one going to get it?

It was like the Crown Court all over again; Harry had not wanted to become a Lord Justice, saying he could do more at the Crown Court given that he had original jurisdiction there, while Percival had been working his entire career to reach the Court of Appeals and, if possible, the Supreme Court. But Chester had had none of that; He had played his cards masterfully and Harry had ended up being appointed Lord Justice, leaving Percival to wait another five years to become one.

Percival picked up the phone, trying to keep his temper in check. The man on the other end of the line answered at the second ring. "Henry, it seems I'll be in need of your services."

"Of course sir, how may I be of assistance."

"Harry Hart."

"Your colleague?" "Are you being particularly thick today, boy? Yes, my colleague."

"I'm afraid I'll have to charge you more for him. After all he's-"

Percival pinched the bridge of his nose. "I don't care how much, Henry, just get it done. I want everything there is to know, every dirty little secret, on my desk by next week."

"Of course, sir."

"Good boy." Percival hung up, a wicked smile playing on his lips.

He would become the next chief justice, he was sure. They all had secrets, and he was sure that not even perfect Harry had a completely clean slate.

\-----------------

Harry woke up with a start, feeling deliciously warm and snug. He tried stretching his back but he was unable to as there was a warm body draped on top of him. He smiled at Eggsy's sleeping form; he supposed the young man had moved closer to him at some point during the night, not that he minded of course. It felt rather nice to wake up next to his beautifully naked, and very much asleep, lover.

He stayed there for a little bit, petting Eggsy's hair softly. Eggsy looked incredibly peaceful when he slept; his shoulders held no tension, and his face was relaxed, his lips curled into a small smile. He was gripping Harry tightly, as if he were afraid the man would disappear if he didn't keep him close by, which was incredibly endearing to Harry.

Harry cursed silently as he heard his alarm clock go off; he really did have to get up now. He sighed, pulling Eggsy in close for just one more second, never wanting this to end, before letting him go. He moved Eggsy softly to the side, trying not to wake him up, but the young man was apparently a light sleeper, because he immediately jolted awake.

"'Arry?" His voice was rough with sleep, and, as he moved, his mussed hair came into view more clearly, making Harry's blood rush south.

"I'm here."

"Where you goin'?" The young man asked, still half asleep.

"I have to go to work."

Eggsy draped his leg across Harry's waist again, making Harry gasp as the older man felt Eggsy's hard shaft press against his side.

"I don't want yeh to go," murmured Eggsy, burying his head in the crook of Harry's neck.

The older man rolled his eyes fondly, letting his hand trail down Eggsy's back. "I'm afraid that doesn't change anything."

"And yeh're gonna leave me like this?" Eggsy rubbed himself suggestively against Harry's hip.

Harry hummed and placed his hand underneath Eggsy's chin, tilting it upwards so that he could properly kiss the young man as he squeezed his arse. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to," he murmured in between kisses. "I can't be late."

Harry disentangled himself from Eggsy's hold, giving him an apologetic look. "I promise you, I'll make it up to you tonight."

"Wanker," said Eggsy with a small smile.

Harry winked at him, and quickly moved into the bathroom, leaving Eggsy slightly breathless. It was amazing to see Harry like this. He always was so cool and distant with everyone, maintaining a professional persona even when alone, but with Eggsy he behaved differently. He was warm and loving, and it made Eggsy's stomach flutter and his cheeks flush.

God, he loved that man.

Harry came out of the bathroom about half an hour later, having showered, dressed, and combed his hair. He looked ravishing, if Eggsy did say so himself, not that he could do anything about it right now.

He gave Harry his best puppy eyes as a last resource to force him to stay, but the man just laughed, coming closer to kiss him goodbye.

Harry caressed Eggsy's face, losing himself in those deep blue eyes. "I love you," he whispered, kissing Eggsy one last time.

Eggsy felt all the air leave his lungs at that, feeling like a fourteen year old again; giddy and exuberant, because Harry loved _him_.

"Come back early, yeah?"

"I'll try my best."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, the plot thickens.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!


	14. Chapter 14

"You look far too cheerful," said Merlin teasingly.

"And you far too gloomy," Harry quipped back.

Merlin chuckled, moving to seat on the chair in front of Harry's desk. "I thought I should let you know; Percival's in a fit."

Harry froze, his cup of tea hanging inches away from his lips. "What happened now?"

"Chester requested a report-"

"You mean he-"

"Yes, Harry, he requested a report of all of us."

Harry took a sip of his tea, seemingly lost in though for a few seconds. Suddenly he asked "Why did it put him in a mood?"

Merlin gave him a small smile and pulled out a thick stack of papers from a black binder. He handed it to Harry, and said "Apparently, for the past three or four terms, you've taken more cases than all of us."

"That's a lot of cases," commented Harry, throwing the report on the table.

"Really? I had not realized," Merlin said sardonically.

"I still don't understand why-"

"Christ Harry, has falling in love made you slower? The prime minister has this report. The nominees selection is less than three months away."

"Again with the nominations," huffed Harry, annoyed. "I don't care about the bloody nominations."

"But he does." Merlin leaned forward. "Just be careful, Harry."

"What is h going to do? Send someone to kill me? Honestly Merlin, there's nothing he can do. Besides, you took almost as many cases as I did." Harry pointed out, rubbing at his temples. "He's a child, that's what he is."

Merlin picked up his own cup of tea. "A child with a vast amount of power," he reminded him.

Harry sighed. "I think it's time I start working a little less."

Merlin almost choked on his tea. "Did I hear that right? Did Harry Hart, known workaholic, just say he'll be working less?" Merlin leaned back. "Who would have though domestic life would finally knock some sense into you. I should thank your boy."

"Oh, shut up," Harry said with a smile, blushing slightly.

Merlin chuckled, shaking his head. "Well if you are going to start working less, you should probably head home right about now, no?"

"Yes, I suppose you're right. He did want me to be there early." Harry got up, undoing his wing collar smoothly. He set it down on his desk, moving then to unlatch the golden tabs, usually visible underneath the collar. He undid the laces that kept his long, black dress robe in place, setting it down next the other two items.

"Are you practicing to strip in front of Eggsy? Because, I must say, you need to learn how to make this more fun. I'm about to fall asleep in my seat."

Harry whacked him softly in the arm as the man laughed. "You're a perverted ass, did you know that?"

Merlin winked at him, getting up. He squeezed Harry's arm, suddenly turning serious. "I'm happy for you, Harry."

Harry nodded, tears pricking at his eyes. It was rare for them to get...emotional, or rather to show it,  but when they did, things became rather...messy, and he'd much rather avoid that. He moved to pick up his things, gathering his composure. He opened the door and held it open for Merlin.

"Are we going to talk about the fact that you took almost as many cases as me this term?"

"shut up, Harry," warned Merlin. 

"No, I'm genuinely interestested. I thought I was the workaholic."

They walked out together, too engrossed in their bickering to see the double doors to Harry's pseudo closet opening, revealing a tall, well dressed man. 

The man smiled, sitting in Harry's chair for a moment, replaying the conversation he had just heard. 

He supposed it was time to follow Harry home.

\-------------------- 

"You're such a good girl," cooed Eggsy. "Yes, such a good girl."

He opened his mouth and made gasping sounds, trying to get her to imitate him so that he could get a spoonful of soup into her mouth. 

Harry opened the door, leaving his shoes on the rack, and rolled his arms to relieve some of the pain there. He walked towards the kitchen, freezing as soon as he came face to face with Eggsy feeding a small, adorable child. 

It was... mesmerizing to see his lover taking care of a child. The image tug at Harry's heart, making him want to swoop Eggsy out of his chair and snog him senseless. 

"Look, Daisy, mister Harry is here," said Eggsy taking his sister's hand in one of his own and pointing at Harry with the other. 

Harry smiled, surging forward to take the little girl's free hand. "Hello, Darling." The little girl smiled at him, flashing her two small front teeth. "Well, aren't you a beauty." 

She reached forward, trying to get her hands on Harry. She seemed to be fascinated with the newcomer, much to Harry's delight. He came closer, allowing her to fist her small hands on his shirt as she made gurgling sounds in the back of her throat.

Eggsy sat there, mouth agape, as his sister ran her hands down Harry's tailored shirt and patted his waistcoat. He could not believe Harry was actually allowing his sister to tarnish his ridiculously expensive bespoke suit with spinach soup. Even more amazing was that the man was there,crouching in front of his sister, giving her a heart stopping smile that was threatening to break Eggsy's composure. 

His mother walked into the room, smiling when she saw the older man playing with her daughter. "Evening."

Harry quickly stood up, nodding in the woman's direction. "Good Evening, Mrs. Unwin, how are you?" 

"I'm alright," she smiled at the man. "Got me clothes back, and a lady came today with a bunch of options for flats, but they were very expensive so-" 

"Please, do not worry about the money, just pick whichever you like best," said Harry, taking the soup from Eggsy's hands to feed the baby who was starting to get impatient. He'd have to talk to his assistant; Eggsy's mother should have never seen the prices to begin with.

"Oh, I can't just let you-"

"Madam, I have more money than I need or will ever use." He gave the baby a small smile. "Besides, we want this little doll to grow up in a good place, with her family. Isn't that right sweetheart?" 

The woman swallowed hard, trying to keep the tears at bay. Why this man was so hellbent on helping them was still a bit of a mystery to her. She could see from the way he looked at her son that he was head over heels for him, but he didn't have to help them, and yet Eggsy's family seemed to be Harry's priority. 

Eggsy came to stand next to her, squeezing her in a hug while they both stared at Harry feed Daisy. 

It was scary how fast Eggsy was becoming used to this; coming home, cooking a meal, waiting for Harry to get home, watching crappy telly with his feet comfortably tucked under Harry's thighs, and, the most recent development, sleeping with the man he loved. 

\--------------- 

Eggsy took Harry's hand, guiding him out of his study a few hours after his mother had already gone to sleep. 

"I have to-" 

"No, Harry, you're going to sleep. It's past midnight, and you have to get up early." 

Harry sighed but digently went along. He wrapped his arm around Eggsy's waist, pulling him close as they made their way upstairs. Suddenly he buried his head in Eggsy's neck as he murmured seductively "I did promise to make it up to you for this morning." 

Eggsy shivered with desire, and all but ran up the remaining stairs; fuck sleeping, this was much better. Harry chuckled, following him at a slower pace. It was certainly arousing to see the young man so wanton, but Harry was nothing if not patient, and he wanted to take his time with Eggsy. 

Outside, Henry lit a cigarette as he slipped away walking down the street at a leisurely pace, unnoticed. He hailed a cab a few blocks down; he had seen more than enough for tonight. Well, he had probably seen more than enough, period. 

This was going to be easier than expected, if he did say so himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe 14 chapters are already up! 
> 
> Thank you so much for bearing with the story so far, and thank you for continuing to do so!


	15. Chapter 15

"Sir, there's a man at the door saying he needs to speak to you?"

Harry looked up from the document in his hand. "Did he give you a name?"

"A mister Richmond, Sir?"

_Oh, for crying out loud._

"Let him him in," sighed Harry, standing up to put his black robe on. He let it fall elegantly, leaving it open for now. He still had about twenty minutes before the hearing began, which, thankfully, gave him the perfect excuse to kick out the insufferable idiot that had come to "talk" to him.

"Your lordship, how do you do?" Drawled a tall man, walking casually into the room.

"I'm fine, thank you." Harry sat back down, motioning for the man to sit. "If you wouldn't mind making this quick, Mr. Richmond, I have a hearing in less than twenty minutes, and I'd hate to be late."

"Of course, sir." He gave Harry a tight smile. "I'll cut right to the chase then, shall I? You have a case coming up soon."

Harry leaned back slightly and placed his elbow on the armrest, rubbing his thumb with his forefinger in a circular motion. "I have many cases coming up, Mr. Richmond, you'll have to be more specific than that."

The man's hands twitched. Oh how he wanted to get his hands around Harry's neck. "Charlie Hesketh was tried last March, and was sentenced for life, with parole only available to him in ten years."

Harry's face remained impassive. "This is all very interesting, Mr. Richmond, but I don't see how this has anything to do with me."

The man gave Harry a sharp look, but quickly smiled at him. "Well, the hearing for the appeal is to be held in a few weeks time and-"

"And it is in my roster," Harry finished, tired of beating around the bushes.

"Indeed."

"I still don't see how this involves me." Harry knew exactly what the man wanted, but he was not going to help him get there.

"Well wouldn't you agree that the sentence is a bit much?"

Harry opened the last drawer of his polished desk, pulling out a big binder with green borders. He opened it, rummaging through the papers quickly. After a few minutes he pulled out a small, cream colored stack of papers. He quickly read the first few pages, all the while ignoring the man sitting in front of him.

The man cleared his throat, clearly annoyed by Harry's dismissive behavior. Harry looked up at him and gave him a sharp look.

"He was sentenced accordingly, considering his offense."

"With all due respect-"

"I'm sure you know the law, Mr. Richmond. The penalty for supplying or producing class A drugs is from 14 years to life in prison, depending on the amount being supplied and, or, produced."

"Indeed, but the judge was biased due to who the boy's father is. The evidence was not enough to condemn him for life."

"I'm afraid I have not reviewed the car yet," Harry said, his voice leaving no room for argument.

"Well, Mr. Hesketh would appreciate immensely if you reviewed it with... the boy's best interest at heart. He's young, and-"

"No." Harry's voice was hard. "I will review his case just like I would any other case. So far, of what I've read, his sentence was just." Harry stood up. "Now, if you wouldn't mind-"

"Mr. Hart, I don't think you understand-"

"Oh I understand perfectly," said Harry with a cold smile. "We've done this before, Mr. Richmond." Harry put on his golden tabs and the white wing collar. "Your boss has asked for... favors like these since I was in the Crown Court, and he already knows my answer." Harry moved away from his table, waling towards the door. "I do not pamper criminals."

The man stood up, his eyes furious. "I assure you, you will regret this."

"It's not the first time I hear that, and I'm sure it won't be the last."

"No, Mr. Hart, you seem to be misunderstanding the situation. It is his son we are talking about."

"No, Mr. Richmond, we are talking about the law."

\--------------------

Harry took Eggsy's hand in his, bringing it up to kiss the back of his hand as they walked quietly through the empty street.

It was late, Harry knew, and they should probably not be out after having drunk enough for him to be tipsy, but he couldn't bring himself to care. It was a lovely night, warm enough to walk home but chilly enough to force them to keep close to one another, and there was a full moon up in the sky, shining down on them. It was rather romantic, really.

Eggsy pulled in closer to Harry, almost purring when the man wrapped him with one of his arms, going slightly slower to accommodate Eggsy. Harry was telling him something, something he couldn't quite understand because he kept getting distracted by how good Harry looked in that navy blue suit of his, how delicious his cologne smelled, and how close his lips were to Eggsy's.

Once again he felt that sense of surprise that had, by now, become familiar to him because Harry was wrapping his arms around _him_ , and Harry was smiling at Eggsy like he had won the lottery. And the way he looked at him, god, it was like Eggsy was the most precious treasure in this world- it made the young man weak in the knees, and he was sure someday that look would melt him into a puddle.

Harry's lips quirked up, as they came to a halt in front of Harry's house, and Eggsy forgot how to breathe because _those fucking lips._ It was like they were made to be kissed.

"I want to kiss you," Eggsy blurted out without thinking, or rather thinking with his dick rather than his mind.

He blushed furiously as Harry chuckled, bringing him in closer to whisper in his ear. "How can I say no when you look at me with those eyes?"

Harry placed his hand at the nape of Eggsy's neck, bringing him in for a soft kiss. Eggsy breathed out, licking Harry's lower lip, before biting it softly. Harry responded beautifully, placing his other hand on Eggsy's lower back and tilting him backwards, plunging his tongue into Eggsy's mouth with a small moan.

Eggsy's mind came to a halt, unable to process the fact that Harry Hart was kissing him in the middle of the street.

Harry fucking Hart. In the middle of a street. At night. In public.

He was tempted to add this event to his resume, if he was perfectly honest.

Harry finally pulled away, taking Eggsy's hand in his one again as he guided him home. "I think it's time we take this to the bedroom, wouldn't you agree?"

_Oh fuck yes._

\-------------------

Henry walked into Percival's office and leaned against the wall next to the door.

"I am assuming you have something to show me if you're here," Percival said from his seat, an annoyed look on his face.

Henry walked towards his desk, dropping a stack of papers before flopping on the chair in front of Percival's desk. "The job's done."

Percival's brows rose to his hairline as he picked up the file. "I thought it would take you longer."

Henry shrugged. Percival looked down, picking up the file and looking through it with an odd look on his face.

"Oh this is _very_ good Henry," he praised, a twisted smile darkening his features. He looked up at the man. "I'll ask my assistant to give you a blank check to your name."

"You mean-"

"Name the amount and it's yours." Percival sat back. "You've earned it."

Henry smiled at the man, standing up. "Thank you, sir."

Percival nodded, dismissing the dark haired man quickly as he concentrated on the pictures once again.

He had been expecting a little something really, perhaps an infraction or violation of some sort, but _this_ , this was gold.

He picked up his phone, quickly dialing a number once he made sure the call wasn't being recorded.

"Hello?"

"Valentine, darling, I have a story that you're simply going to love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you're liking the story!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning- this chapter contains slurs!

 "What kind of story?" Valentine said, his tone revealing his boredom.

"A judge and a man half his age, of unknown background, tangled in a romantic liaison."

Valentine sighed, leaning back on his chair. "Are you high Percival? Where are you getting these stories from?"

"From the pictures sitting right in front of me of said judge and said young man." Percival breathed in deeply, it wouldn't do to hang up on the man now.

"Alright, send them to my email."

"Already did."

The man's brows shot up. "A bit too eager, no?" There was a pause as the man accessed the file, and then he murmured "oh, fuck, you actually meant it."

"Why would I call you if I didn't actually have something?"

Valentine laughed. "Where the hell did you get these? Also, you still haven't told me what's in it for me."

"Money, obviously: this story is going to spread like wildfire, Valentine."

"No, it ain't. It's just a judge-"

"A judge who is supposed to command the respect of the nation, especially now with the nominations approaching, is frolicking with a man young enough to be his son, and making a fool of himself."

"So that's why you want me to publish the story."

"What?"

"You want me to ruin this motherfucker because of the coming nominations." Valentine smiled, looking out the window. "You're one fucked up asshole, did you know that?"

Percival sighed. "Will you publish it or not?"

"You know I will, that's why you fucking called."

"How soon?" Percival pressed.

"I'll start printing tomorrow morning."

"It has to be front page, Valentine."

"Don't get on my ass, Percival," the american warned. "I know the goddamn drill."

\--------------

Eggsy got out of the bathroom with a towel draped low around his hipbones, his hair still wet from the shower. He looked at himself in the full length mirror, which stood in the corner in Harry's walk-in closet.

The closet was huge, filled with bespoke suits and expensive shirts and shoes, but Eggsy hadn't failed to notice the fact that Harry had cleared an entire section of the closet at some point that morning, or perhaps last night, for Eggsy to hang his own clothing. He smiled softly, shaking his head. The man had gone nuts with the cleaning of his closet; it wasn't like Eggsy had that many articles of clothing to begin with.

He could smell the fried eggs from upstairs, making his mouth water, but he was already late because of course Eggsy, being Eggsy, had forgotten to put an alarm on.

He quickly put on a plain white t-shirt and jeans, grabbing a raincoat and running down the stairs, two at a time. He walked to the kitchen, kissing Daisy's forehead as he went. He walked towards his mother, kissing her cheek as he took a piece of toast from her hand. He gave her a wink and sniggered as she smacked his shoulder.

"Where you goin'" She said, looking back at him.

"I'm gonna meet up with Jamal," called out Eggsy, leaving the kitchen as fast as he had come in. "I'll be back later mum. Love ya."

He closed the door, the piece of toast still trapped in between his front teeth, and quickly made his way down the street, stretching his hand out to hail a cab.

He had to admit, he was really excited. He hadn't seen his friend since the night Harry had gone ballistic at his house and had gotten his mom and his sister out of there, not that he was complaining, mind you. He'd rather not see Jamal for a very long time than have his mother stay in that hellhole a minute longer.

Still, it was nice to be able to catch up again. Jamal and Roxy were his only two friends and they were like family to Eggsy. They were both so different, especially since Roxy came from a well to do family while Jamal came from a poorer, and broken, home.

He still didn't quite get how he and Roxy had gotten along. He had met her in college, as the first year he had had a scholarship, and she had been the only one not to judge him because of his accent or his background; she had become his support system really. She had been the first person to show him that not all rich people were assholes, and Jamal... Jamal was just the best mate he could have asked for. He was down for anything; he had no problem going from bitching about the bastards Eggsy had to face at law school to taking care of Daisy when Dean was particularly violent and Eggsy refused to leave his mother's side.

"There yeh are, thought you forgot about me and left me hangin'" Jamal walked closer as Eggsy exited the cab. He clasped the young man's hand and he pulled him in for a hug.

"When have I done that, mate?"

Jamal grinned at him and shrugged. "Yeh ate?"

"No, I woke up late."

"C'mon then, let's get yeh sumthin' to eat, or a pint at least." Jamal tapped Eggsy's arm with his own, moving past him as he made his way to a pseudo pub, which had the best burgers he'd tried and that they used to frequent.

"Jamal it's ten in the monin' yeh ain't gonna drink right now."

"Oh, c'mon it's always a good time for a beer."

"No, mate, we gonna eat and that's it."

"Fine, fine," Jamal said, opening the door for Eggsy.

The young man went in, holding back a groan as he spotted three of Dean's goons sitting on one of the corner booths. This was not going to end well for anyone involved; there was no way they were going to leave Eggsy alone, and he was not about to stand back and cower like a kid.

He grabbed Jamal's elbow, stirring him towards the opposite corner. Unfortunately for Eggsy, the place was almost empty so walking inconspicuously was not really an option. A large man they called poodle- the reason why still was a mystery to Eggsy- nudged Ryan in the ribs, nodding in Eggsy's general direction.

_Fuck_

Ryan got up first, smirking at the other three with that dumbass smile of his that always got Eggsy on his nerves.

"So, the faggot's back." Ryan smirked. "What, did the fucker finally get tired of yeh?"

Eggsy froze as he was taking a seat, his butt freezing midair. "What?"

"Don't listen to 'em," Jamal murmured, shooting Ryan an angry glance.

"I bet he did," murmured one of Ryan's friends. "Probably wanted a younger piece of ass."

"Did you beg 'im to take you up the arse?" Poodle sniggered, the other three joining in with shit eating grins plastered on their faces.

Eggsy got up, fists clenched, and moved to punch Ryan, but Jamal held him back by grabbing his arm.

"It's not worth it, mate. C'mon let's just get out of 'ere."

"Yes, go, run to daddy," mocked poodle.

"Hey Eggsy do yeh 'ave to call 'im daddy, or does he only make the younger ones do that?"

Eggsy lunged forward with an angry growl, punching the punk standing next to poodle square in the jaw. He felt a rush of adrenaline and rage as he heard the crunch of bone breaking underneath his fist. He knew this would hurt like hell in a few hours because the guy had a very solid jaw, but it was worth it. No one got to talk about Harry like that, not in front of him.

Jamal pulled him off the young man forcefully, dragging him out by his shirt. Eggsy struggled all the way, demanding to be released because he was not done teaching these assholes a lesson.

Jamal let him go once they were outside at a safe distance. "They're gonna beat yeh to a pulp if yeh go back there. Let's just go."

Eggsy huffed a breath, trying and failing to control his crazed mind; he wanted to hurt them. He wanted them on their knees, begging for an apology, but he knew Jamal was right. It was still four to one and, although he could probably take them, he would end up hurt and that would mean waiting longer to ask Harry what the hell was happening.

"What the hell was that 'bout?" Eggsy said irritability, hoping that his suspicions were not correct.

"'Aven't you seen them papers?"

"No?" Eggsy said confused, stepping closer to Jamal. "What are yeh talkin' 'bout?"

"It's all over the papers Eggsy, that yeh and that judge that came the other day are... well yeh know." The boy blushed. "seein' each other or whatever."

"What?"

\----------------

"Harry is hearing the Hesketh case at the end of the week," Merlin commented as he opened the door to his office.

"That should be interesting. He's never liked them," said Harriet, taking her seat in front of Merlin's seat.

"No, he-" Merlin froze in front of his desk, picking up the newspaper that he had been unable to read that morning. "Oh my god."

"What?" Harriet said, standing up with a worried look on her face.

"Roxy," called out Merlin, walking towards the door. "Go to Harry's office and get him in here, _now_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't update yesterday! 
> 
> I hope you liked it!


	17. Chapter 17

 Harry walked into the room, immediately becoming aware of the tense air that seemed to be deeply rooted in the place. He looked into Merlin's worried eyes and became weary; Merlin always kept his emotions to himself unless he and Harry were completely alone, which they weren't, so something had to be very wrong for the man to be so overtly expressive.

"What is it?" Harry walked closer to Merlin's desk, bracing himself for whatever it was that was troubling his friend.

Merlin got up, passing him a newspaper instead of answering Harry's question. Harry's brow furrowed as he looked at Merlin and then at Harriet, who was as stiff as a broom, before turning his gaze to the paper.

_**Caught in the Act! Lord Justice intimates with Teenage boy** _

_Pictures leaked early this morning of Lord Justice Harry Hart and an unidentified young boy who is now believed to be the judge's lover, in the best of cases, have sent the public into a frenzy._ _The biggest question in people's mind at the moment is whether or not the boy is a minor, and if so, what the court's next steps will be in the wake of such depravity from one of their highest standing justices. Some communities, as well as a few members of parliament, have already called for the judge's resignation-_

Harry laid the paper down, unable to continue reading the article. He swayed slightly, feeling sick to his core. He moved quickly towards the window, unlatching the clasp and opening it with more force than necessary. He leaned his body against the frame, letting the cold night air blow on his face.

God, this was an absolute disaster. He simply could not deal with this right now. He had slept too little and worked too much the past month for his mind to even begin to understand what the bloody hell was happening. How the hell had they gotten the pictures? Who the hell had taken them? Why had they taken them? It didn't make sense. He was a judge, not a movie star for crying out loud; people didn't follow him to get pictures of him. He wasn't supposed to be interesting to the public.

"Harry?" Merlin murmured, stepping around his desk.

"Is it true?" Harriet's tone was the harshest Harry had ever heard. Harry remained silent, too lost in his crazed mind. "Is it true?" She all but screamed.

"Is what true, Harriet?" Harry asked as he rubbed his face.

"Is he a minor?" Her face was stony cold.

"Of course not!" Harry bellowed, turning around fully with a ferocious glance. "How can you even suggest such a thing? I would never touch a minor, for god's sake Harriet."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. It's just-"

Harry waved his hand dismissively, lumping against the still open window. "Save it."

Merlin walked closer and murmured. "We need to fix this."

"How, Merlin? How do you fix this?" Whispered Harry brokenly. He began pacing around the room, feeling lightheaded. "I don't understand who could have done this, I-"

"Someone that wanted to see your life ruined," mused Harriet.

"Perhaps the Heskeths?" Said Merlin.

"No that's not the way they would handle the matter." Harry said, still pacing. "They don't have enough connections on the news to get a front page when these pictures were taken yesterday." Harry suddenly froze, turning to look at Merlin "Percival."

"What?"

"It was Percival," whispered Harry.

Merlin's eyes widened as he staggered backwards. "No... That can't be... He wouldn't-"

"It was Percival," growled Harry, storming out of Merlin's office.

He rushed past Roxy, quickly making his way to Percival's office. He slammed the door open and walked in to find the man sitting down, reading the paper.

"My, someone's in a mood," murmured Percival without looking up. "What can I do for you old friend?"

"Tell me, Percival, did you even think your actions through?"

The man finally looked up. "I beg your pardon?"

"Don't play games with me, Percival. We both know it was you."

"That's quite an accusation, don't you think?"

Harry moved closer, his eyes never losing that murderous intensity that had taken over them. "I'm sure Mr. Valentine would say the same thing."

Percival gave him a cheeky smile, nodding his head in acquiesce. "I have to admit, I thought it would take you a bit longer to guess."

"I cannot believe you are so depraved that you'd go as far as backstabbing your own friends to get a goddamn job," said Harry in a dark tone, his eyes hard and accusatory. 

"I'm not the one sleeping with a child," bit back Percival as he stood up.

Harry lunged at him, grabbing him by the neck. Percival laughed despite it all, giving Harry a knowing look. "I thought you didn't care about the goddamn job."

"This is not about the job, you imbecile. This goes far beyond a job. This is my and my partner's life we are talking about." Harry seethed, moving close enough to breathe Percival's air. "This is about the fact that his life will change forever, because of you and your stupidity." Harry let him go, moving backwards with a scowl on his face.

"Harry-"

"Did you think you were going to win Percival?" Harry gave him a sad smile. "What was the plan, after destroying me? Did you think I'd let it go just like that?" Harry shook his head. "You are a fool, Percival."

He left the man's office, not looking back once, and made his way back to Merlin's office. His anger left him as fast as it had come, leaving him only with pain and worry.

He looked at Merlin with pleading eyes. "I can't do this right now, I-"

"Go home, Harry. I'll figure something out."

"I can't ask that of you, Merlin."

"Just shut up and go home will you? Let Eggsy and his mother know that the media might be frantic for a while but-"

"Oh god, his mother." Harry sighed. "I need to get her out of my house tonight if possible. I don't want her or the baby bearing the brunt of this. I'll... Talk to Eggsy."

Merlin walked towards Harry, enclosing the man in a tight embrace. "We will figure it out, Harry."

"Right." He cleared his throat and pulled away, squeezing Merlin's hand in gratitude.

Merlin turned to Harriet as Harry left the room. "Percival really didn't think this through." He smiled. "It's all going to explode in his face."

"What do you mean?"

"He forgot a very important thing, my dear." He winked at her. "Harry has a wealth of contacts that are very loyal to him, as do I and as do you. What Percival forgot is that Harry is not alone."

"What are you planning to do?"

"We're suing the paper for defamation, after all the boy is not a minor."

"But the damage is done, Merlin."

"Not if you counter it with press that portrays them in a good light."

"What?"

"People like a good story, Harriet, especially a romance, and we're going to give one to them." He sat down reaching for the phone. "I have a few people that can run stories, but I need you to pull some of your contacts as well."

She nodded, getting up. "I can call them right now."

Merlin nodded. "Good, the faster we move, the better."

"You do realize this will not dissuade Chester, right?"

"We'll think about Chester later."

\---------------

"Have you read the paper today, Arthur?"

"No, And if it is another article about my son-"

"No, it's about the judge."

"The judge?" Arthur Hesketh turned to face his brother. "What judge?"

"The judge set to hear the appeal."

"What's it about?"

"Apparently he has a young lover. It's all over the news."

Arthur's eyes widened as he suddenly stood upright. "So he does have a weakness after all, eh?" He smiled as he began pacing his study. "Finally... I was beginning to wonder if he was really human." He turned around, a fiery glint in his eyes. "Be a dear and get me Richmond on the line, will you?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you liked it!


	18. Chapter 18

 Harry stood outside his home, shifting his weight uncomfortably from one foot to the next. He looked at the ground, suddenly very interested in the small brownish squirrel that was running across the pavement and up unto a tree as if being chased. He sighed, feeling disturbingly connected to said squirrel.

He stepped away from the doorway, walking around the house. He opened a small, white side fence and stepped into his backyard. He closed the door behind him, moving to sit on a small swing bench he had set up at the corner of his backyard many years ago.

He rummaged his pocket as he leaned back to rest his tired body. The garden was in complete darkness as he had yet to turn on the porch lights, which strangely calmed him down. It felt good to be hidden from view, to be alone with his thoughts, even if just for a moment. He clicked his tongue, closing his fingers around a lighter and an emergency pack of cigarettes he had not used in probably four years.

He placed a cigarette in between his lips, holding it there as he let the lighter's flame touch the tip of the cigarette. He closed his eyes and took a slow drag, feeling the smoke burn his throat. He opened his eyes as he exhaled out the smoke, watching it swirl in the air, up into the night sky.

God, how he'd needed this.

He finished the first cigarette and took out a second one. He kept at it mindlessly, doing it partly to stall so that he wouldn't have to go in and face reality just yet and partly to calm the trembling that had taken over his hands.

Dear god, this was pathetic. This was not him. He was not one to be afraid to go home. He was not one to chain smoke an entire pack of cigarettes- well, no, he was that man but he had never done it just to stall- and yet the mere thought of seeing Eggsy right now made him nauseous.

How was he to face the young man? How could he look at him when he had brought this upon them? Harry had been a fool. He knew he had to be careful; hell, Merlin had bloody warned him to be careful, but he had not listened. He had been blinded by his own desires, by the boy's charm, and now here were the consequences on a silver platter. His boy would be mocked and prodded for this for months to come, years even, and it was all because of Harry's stupidity.

And Percival's betrayal... It stung more than if should have. It wasn't like this was new. The man had done this before; he had put the work before Harry many years ago. But to go as far as this... to be vicious enough to destroy Harry's life... It wasn't that he hadn't believed Percival was capable of doing that, he wasn't that naive; he just had never expected Percival to be able to do that to _him_.

The judge sighed, standing up slowly. He walked back out and rounded the house again, opening the main door as quietly as possible. Perhaps, if he was quiet enough, Eggsy wouldn't realize he was home. But even then he would have to face him, wouldn't he? Harry needed to move Michelle out tonight. He felt a strong urge to punch a wall as he closed the door behind him.

"There you are," murmured Michelle softly.

Harry squeezed his eyes shut, still facing the door. He had been so focused on Eggsy's reaction he had completely forgotten his mother must have read the papers too. Oh dear god. Harry wanted nothing more than to be swallowed whole by ground.

He breathed in, steeling himself to face the woman, and turned around with a forced smile on his lips. "Good evening, Michelle."

"We was gettin' worried about you."

"I'm afraid I got held at work, what with the... Recent developments." Harry cleared his throat. "I am afraid I'm going to have to take you somewhere else tonight."

"What do yeh mean?"

"The flat will be swarmed with reporters by morrow. I don't want you or your daughter bearing the brunt of that. In fact, I'd much rather they don't find out about you at all. I know this is very sudden but I need you to pack."

The woman looked distraught. "I don't understand what - where are you taking us?"

"You'll be staying with a very dear friend of mine until your own flat is ready. His name is Merlin, and I assure you he will keep you safe."

Harry knew he should have probably asked Merlin permission before inviting someone to stay over at his house for the next day or two, but he was past the point of niceties, and he was sure Merlin would not make a fuss about it. Harry should, however, let him know at least that he was going home to guests tonight; he didn't want the man to have a heart attack because of him.

Michelle blinked, seemingly lost for a few minutes. She moved closer to Harry, patting his cheek as she brought him in for a hug. "It'll be alright love, you'll see. Don't fret."

Harry froze, scrambling to repress the tears threatening to spill. She didn't blame him, even though everything was crumbling because of him, she didn't blame him.

_She probably doesn't know._

Harry pulled her closer to him, drawing comfort from her warmth. Choosing not to explain anything. She rubbed his back lovingly, drawing small circles as the man held on tight.

Harry breather out, finally moving away when he felt he could look down at the woman without embarrassing himself by bursting into tears or something of the like.

"I'm afraid we have to move fast. My driver will be here to pick you up soon."

The woman bit her lower lip but nodded, knowing that this was not the time to argue with Harry. She went up the stairs, quickly packing her and her daughter's clothes and what few possessions she had kept from the time they had lived with Dean. She packed all of Daisy's toys, knowing the little one would have her head if she dared leave the stuffed animals behind.

"Mum? What yeh doing?" Eggsy said, walking into the guest room, that by now had become his mother's room, with a frown.

"Harry's taking us someplace else tonight, 'cause of that horrible thing in the papers," she said as she finished packing her clothes.

"He doesn't want the press botherin' Daisy."

"Harry's here?" Eggsy said with surprise, feeling slightly hurt at the fact that the man had not come upstairs.

"Yeah, love, he's downstairs."

"Right," Eggsy swallowed, turning around and walking out of the room in six quick strides. He made his way downstairs, letting Harry know he was coming by the noise his feet made when they touched the floor. He made his way into Harry's study, knowing the man's tendency to lock himself in there when problems arose.

True to his character, Harry sat behind his desk, a glass filled with a dark amber liquid in hand. He brought it up to his lips, the low lights making the liquid glisten as it wet his lips. He took a long gulp, and Eggsy couldn't help but fixate his gaze on the bobbing motion of Harry's throat as he swallowed. Harry set the glass down, finally meeting Eggsy's eyes.

Eggsy wanted to scream as he found Harry's eyes guarded and cold. He had seen that look before in his lover's eyes, but it had never been directed to him.

Eggsy moved towards Harry, rounding the desk, and leaned softly against the side of the desk. "Hey."

Harry looked up, giving him a tight smile. "Good evening, Eggsy."

Eggsy frowned, reaching for Harry but deciding against it at the last second. He placed his hand on the desk, looking away. "Are you angry at me?"

"What? God no, Why would I be?"

"I saw the papers," Eggsy said softly, still not looking at Harry.

Harry stood up in a flash, cradling Eggsy's face in his hands and forcing him to look at Harry. Eggsy held in a breath as Harry's cold eyes crumbled into a sad look filled with with unbidden love. "You should be angry at me. I am so sorry. It's all my fault, I-"

Eggsy arched up and kissed him, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck. "Stop, just stop. It's not your fault." He murmured in between kisses.

"But it is. I should have been more careful I-"

Eggsy raised his hand, motioning Harry to stop. "Harry what are you talking about?"

Harry sighed as he placed both his hands on the desk at Eggsy's sides, pinning the young man there. "The pictures were taken because of the nominations-"

Eggsy froze. "You mean someone took them to what? Fuck you over?"

"You could say that, yes."

Eggsy gaped at Harry indignantly. "What the fuck? Why would someone-"

Harry smiled softly at the boy's outrage. "It doesn't matter anymore, love, what matters now is what happens next."

Eggsy swallowed hard, trying very hard not to whimper. Harry had called him love.

Harry Hart. Harry fucking Hart had called _him_ love.

Harry kissed him again, nipping at his lower lip with a hunger that made Eggsy shiver. Harry ran his left hand down Eggsy's back, pulling him closer. Eggsy opened his legs, nudging Harrys's mouth with his tongue to get him to open it. Eggsy let his hands roam up, fisting his hands in Harry's hair.

Michelle cleared her throat, leaning against the office door. She smiled softly, looking away as they jumped away from each other. Harry blushed profoundly, clearing his throat as he looked down. Dear god, he was out of control. Just today he had seen what being this careless could lead and yet he was back at it again, snogging Eggsy senseless in the middle of his study.

"I'm ready," the woman murmured, finally looking back at them.

"Wonderful, just give me a moment to call Merlin." Harry moved towards the phone, picking it up and quickly dialing the well known number.

Merlin answered immediately and quickly murmured "What happened?"

"I'm sending Michelle and her daughter to your house."

There was a small pause before Merlin murmured. "Alright. Is there anything I need to have ready?"

"Hide any sharp objects you have lying around," Harry quipped, a small smile playing on his lips.

Merlin chuckled. "I'll clean up the guest room." Merlin cleared his throat, his tone suddenly becoming serious. "Chester called the office."

"What did he say?"

"He wants to meet with you tomorrow." Merlin waited a few seconds, but when no answer came forth he whispered "Harry?"

"Right." Harry pinched the bridge of his nose. "Right." He looked up at the ceiling, clenching his hand.

"Harry-"

"It's alright, Merlin. I'll handle it."

"Right." Merlin cleared his throat. "Harriet and I will handle the press, so get some rest, will you?"

Harry froze. "What the hell are you going to do?"

"Just go to sleep, will you?"

Harry licked his lips, pacing from one end of his desk to the other. "Merlin-"

"Do you trust me?" Merlin said softly, almost pleadingly.

"Yes," Harry said without thinking, knowing in his heart his words were true.

Merlin smiled and nodded "then go to bed and let that boy of yours comfort you."

Harry swallowed hard. "Thank you for everything, Merlin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had thought I could finish the fic by chapter 20 but that is not happening anymore lol. It got longer than expected, so yeah :)
> 
> I hope you are liking it!


	19. Chapter 19

Harry opened his bedroom door with a sigh of outmost relief. He moved towards the king size bed, undoing his cufflinks as he went. He left them on his nightstand, sitting on the bed with a huff. He was immensely tired after the day's proceedings and, at this point, he just wanted to go to sleep and forget about everything.

He was still surprised by the fact Eggsy hadn't screamed at him, or done much of anything really. He had been silent as Harry sent off his mother to Merlin's house, which Harry was still not sure whether it was a good thing or not.

He raised his hands, coming to undo his tie, but was stopped by Eggsy.

The boy placed his hands on top of Harry's. "Here, let me," said Eggsy in a low tone that went straight to Harry's groin.

Eggsy undid the tie quickly, leaving it on the nightstand next to the man's cufflinks. He then stepped towards the older man, coming to straddle his thighs. Eggsy wiggled for a moment trying to find the most comfortable position, and smiled brightly at the man underneath him when he found the spot that left just enough room between their groins to craze them both.

He moved his hands up, tracing Harry's shirt very softly as he went. He kept going up, caressing the back of Harry's neck as he looked into his deep brown eyes - those deep brown eyes that looked at Eggsy like he was the most precious thing in this world. He nuzzled his head in Harry's neck as he ran his hands through the man's hair. He breathed in Harry's cologne, holding back a purr.

He pulled his head up, letting his hands roam down to the buttons of Harry's shirt. He undid the first four, opening the shirt slightly to kiss at Harry's collarbone. The man had yet to say anything, letting Eggsy explore Harry's body at his leisure. The only thing revealing his desperation was the tight grip he had on Eggsy's thighs, which made the young man smile.

Eggsy undid the rest of the buttons, suddenly desperate to touch skin - _Harry's_ skin. He pulled the shirt off of Harry's shoulders, diving in to lick at one of Harry's nipples. The older man gasped and gripped Eggsy's shoulders, stifling a moan. The boy continued to suck on Harry's nipple, enjoying the feel of Harry squirming slightly underneath him. He loved how sensitive Harry could be under his touch.

He continued leaving light kisses on Harry, tracing the older man's lean muscles with his hands. Eggsy slid off of Harry, dropping to his knees in front of the man.

"Eggsy-" moaned Harry, leaning down to devour Eggsy's mouth. He kissed him deeply, immediately coming to play with the boy's tongue. Eggsy whined softly, undoing Harry's belt and pulling it off in a single, fluid motion.

_Fuck yes._

He pulled at Harry's pants, breaking the kiss and licking his lips as Harry lifted his bottom to help Eggsy take Harry's trousers off. Eggsy's eyes shone with desire as he finally saw Harry's bulge outlined by his pants. He leaned in, mouthing at Harry's cock through the thin, silky material.

_Of course Harry used silk pants. Of fucking course._

Harry moaned, taking a soft hold of Eggsy's hair. The boy pulled at Harry's pants desperately, swallowing Harry down as soon as his cock was out of his pants.

"Eggsy!" Breathed out Harry, scrambling for purchase as the boy sucked at his cock expertly.

_God that mouth._

Eggsy let his tongue flat out against the underside of Harry's shaft and gave a particularly hard suck that had Harry snapping his hips up, unable to control himself. "Sorry... Sorry," panted out Harry.

Eggsy looked up at him, a mischievous glint on his eyes, and let his mouth go slack. He guided Harry's hand to his hair once again, making his intentions perfectly clear.

Harry inhaled sharply, feeling a sharp stab of arousal pool at his abdomen. "Are you sure?"

Eggsy smiled, taking Harry in a bit deeper. Harry closed his eyes, and rolled his hips slowly a couple of times, letting Eggsy adjust to the intrusion. Eggsy moaned in encouragement, endeared by Harry's carefulness, but wanting the man to just get on with it. He wanted to see Harry take exactly what he wanted; he wanted to see him lose control.

Harry began rolling his hips faster, his ironclad control beginning to crumble. He groaned loudly, snapping his hips up in one hard thrust. Eggsy relaxed his throat, knowing he would probably be a bit sore tomorrow, but feeling far too aroused to give a fuck.

Harry was soon no longer coherent, if the broken groans he kept uttering were anything to go by, which brought Eggsy closer and closer to the edge. Harry took a stronger hold on Eggsy's hair as he began fucking Eggsy's mouth more desperately, trying to find his release. And yet, even now, Eggsy could see he was holding back, making sure this was not a painful or unpleasant experience for the younger man.

How he could control such a thing when he was this far gone was beyond Eggsy.

"Ah! Eggsy, I'm-" gasped Harry, violently turning his head to the side, and fisted his hand hard in Eggsy's hair as he came. Eggsy swallowed enthusiastically, lapping up every drop.

Harry pulled him up shakily after a few moments and dropped him on the bed unceremoniously as he moved his hand down slowly. They both froze as Harry's hand found a rather wet patch where Eggsy's bulge had been but a few minutes ago; he had come untouched.

Harry groaned, turning to suck at Eggsy's neck. "I must say that's incredibly arousing. I had no idea you could do that."

"That makes two of us, love," breathed out Eggsy turning to kiss Harry with a drunken smile. Never had this happened to him, and, although it would have been embarrassing with anyone else, he didn't mind with Harry.

He pulled the older man up, resting his head on Harry's chest. "What happens now?" Whispered Eggsy, finally letting some of the panic that had been gripping him all day show.

"I don't know," Harry whispered back.

"But I promise you, I will find a way to fix it."

\-----------------------

Harry walked into his office the following evening to find Merlin waiting for him there.

"What happened now?" Asked Harry in a tired voice.

"Chester is waiting for you in his office."

"Of course he is," sighed Harry, walking towards a side shelf where he kept a fine bottle of scotch. He pulled out two glasses and poured a generous amount into each.

"And the Hesketh case has been pushed for a week."

Harry whirled around. "What?" "Chester has been trying to pull you off the case all day long, because he knows it is an important case for the prime minister's decision on who to nominate." Merlin took his glass from Harry's hands, taking a long sip before saying. "I held him back by pulling a few cards, so he only managed to push it for a week."

Harry groaned, as he moved to lean against the back of his chair. "This is never going to go away, is it?"

"I'm working on it," Merlin said walking towards Harry to squeeze his shoulder. "You should go see what he wants."

"Yes, probably," Harry said reluctantly, pushing himself up. He moved to take off his robe, but decided against it; he needed to keep the conversation distant and professional.

Harry gave Merlin a sharp nod, walking towards the door.

"Harry?" Called Merlin, making the other man look back. "Remember that you are doing nothing wrong, quite literally."

Harry smiled and nodded before leaving the room. He made his way to Chester's office quickly, stopping to take a long breath just outside, before he knocked on the door.

"Come in," drawled Chester, sitting up straighter behind his rather imposing desk.

"Good Evening, Chester," said Harry, closing the door behind him.

The man watched Harry with a bored look as the man walked towards him. "How have you been, my boy? It's been a while since we had a chat."

Harry hummed in agreement, regarding the older man sitting in front of him with calculating eyes.

Chester smiled softly, lowering his gaze to look at a pile of documents sitting on his table. "The papers have had a boost in revenues, wouldn't you agree?" Said Chester nonchalantly, looking up once again to regard Harry with a knowing look.

"I suppose," Harry fought the urge to shrug.

Chester hummed again. "I suppose they have particularly good stories to cover right now."

"I'm afraid I cannot answer that. I only read domestic and world news." Harry gave the man a tight smile. "I try to stay away from gossip as much as possible."

Chester gave him a sly smile, his eyes twinkling with something akin to amusement. "Alas, I'm afraid I haven't been as lucky as you. I too dislike gossip, but people have been throwing the same piece of news at me so often that it has become almost impossible to escape."

"What a shame, one would hope people can keep to their own lives."

Chester huffed, a smile still adorning his features. "Drink?"

"No, thank you. I'd much rather we cut to the chase, Chester," said Harry in a clipped tone as he crossed his legs.

The man chuckled and then nodded, an indulgent smile on his face. "You were always straightforward, I'll give you that."

"You are stalling, my dear man."

"Fine, fine," the man sighed as if he had been told Christmas was canceled. "Are the rumors true, Harry?"

"I am dating a man, yes, and no, he's not a minor, if that is what you mean," Harry said without blinking.

Chester got up and walked towards the window, seemingly interested in the rain that had begun falling a few minutes ago. "Well your relationship is becoming a problem, boy. You need to end it, today."

"No," Harry said flatly.

The older man turned around, his eyes suddenly fiery. "Excuse me?"

"I said no, Chester," Harry said calmly, only turning his head to look at the man.

Chester seemed to be getting angrier by the second; it wasn't often that someone defied him. "I will not nominate you if-"

"Then don't," Harry said with a slight shrug. "I didn't ask you to."

The man raised a brow. "You will lose your job, if-"

Harry stood up, his eyes flashing with rage. "On what grounds, If I may ask? I am breaking no laws, Chester."

"Oh, I'm sure we ca think of a few aside from the moral conducts we are set to follow," the man chirped as he moved to sit back down behind his desk.

Harry rolled his eyes. "We are both consenting adults, and, last time I checked, homosexuality was decriminalized in 1967," seethed Harry, straightening up to full height. "You have no legal basis to threaten me."

"You forget, Harry, where you are and who you are going up against," Chester said in a soft tone, which shook Harry to the core.

The difference between Chester and most of the people Harry knew was that this man knew just how powerful he was, and he knew exactly when and how to play his cards. He was rarely rude, or unnecessarily noisy; he just sat back and dropped the first piece, and then watched the rest fall like dominoes. The sweeter he got, the more dangerous he was.

But Harry was done playing pet to this man.

"And you forget that times have changed," Harry said just as softly as the man had, letting his temper subside. He walked towards the door, wanting nothing more than to leave the wretched office. "Have a good evening Chester."

"Do not defy me, Harry," the man warned, never taking his eyes off of Harry.

Harry turned the knob, opening the door softly. He turned to look back at the man. "Just because you do not approve of everything I do in my personal life doesn't mean that you get a say in it." Harry gave him a tight smile. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a case coming up soon that I need to prepare for."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me:*writes smut that has little to do with the plotline*  
> Me: Good


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> be aware that the format for this chapter is different than the rest.
> 
> The chapter takes place in the timespan of a week; each newspaper article represents the passing of time.

Harry sat down at the breakfast table, picking up his napkin and placing it on his legs. He smiled at Eggsy, who was already sitting at the table, and squeeze his hand in greeting.

"I thought you had to be at the office early," Eggsy mused, leaning back against his chair.

"Not today. I have no hearings today, which means I can go in at a more humane hour." He took a sip of his water, missing the look of guilt that crossed Eggsy's face.

"Is this because of that guy?"

"Which guy?" Said Harry, looking back at Eggsy with a confused expression.

"That guy, what's his name," Eggsy motioned with his hand in annoyance "your boss or whatever"

"Chester." Harry smiled as Eggsy scrunched his face in annoyance at hearing the name. "Yes, he's doing his best to keep me out of the court until he can find a way to remove me completely."

"Fuckin' asshole," huffed Eggsy in annoyance. "Why does he give a shit?"

"Because I was supposed to follow in his steps, and instead I'm dating someone half my age who, on top of that, is a male." Harry shrugged, trying, and failing, to hide his discomfort. "He feels... betrayed, and he's never been known for his clemency."

Eggsy remained quiet, looking away as an older lady came out of the kitchen, carrying a tray with her. "Morning, Mr. Hart," she said with a sweet smile, setting the tray on the table and petting Harry's hair.

She then turned to serve their breakfast; she placed two large plates of fried eggs in front of them and a plate filled with toast in between them. She set down two glasses, serving a generous amount of orange juice into each.

"Here's today's paper, sir" she said, handing Harry a newspaper with reluctance before leaving, tray in hand.

Harry's brow furrowed as he picked up the paper. "Oh my god," he gasped.

_**An unlikely love story: The Judge and the urchin** _

_The pictures leaked earlier this week, showing Lord Justice Harry Hart's late night activities, shocked many people nationwide; however, new facts have started to come out that have made many reconsider._

_The acclaimed judge, as some insiders have revealed, tried to resist his heart for quite some time, before finally deciding to woo the younger man whom he is currently dating....._

 

"Merlin what the bloody hell is this?" Harry growled as he went into his office.

"What is what?" Said Merlin from his chair behind his desk, not bothering to look up.

Harry walked towards the desk, slapping the newspaper against the table as he glared daggers at his friend. Merlin looked up as soon as he heard the newspaper hit the table, his eyes wide with surprise.

"What the-"

Harry pointed at the headline. "What is this?" He repeated more slowly, his eyes murderous.

"What do you mean what is this? It's a newspaper article," Merlin said with annoyance, unable to comprehend Harry's sudden outburst.

"Yes, I gathered as much, thank you," Harry all but seethed. "Was this you?"

"Of course," Merlin said, still not understanding the reason for Harry's rage.

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose. "And, pray tell, why the hell would you allow something like this to be published?"

"Are you being purposefully thick, Harry?" Merlin said, gobsmacked.

"No, Merlin, I am actually asking-"

"Because this is the only way to fight against the bad press, Jesus Harry," Merlin huffed. "We are not elected by the people, but the Prime Minister is, and as long as you have the people's favor no one can touch you. Don't you see? Chester cannot touch you if the prime minister is on your side." Merlin stood up, coming to stand next to Harry. "The Prime Minister won't give a damn about your personal life as long as he's getting votes. If he 'protects' you while the people favor you, it can be beneficial for both of you."

Harry remained silent for a moment, before murmuring "I apologize for my outburst I-"

Merlin rolled his eyes and pulled him closer, crushing him in a hug. He patted the man's head as he smiled. "It's alright you idiot." Merlin sighed before pulling away slightly. "You are like a brother to me Harry, you know that I would never do anything to harm you."

Harry nodded, squeezing Merlin's hands. "I'm just afraid of how this will turn out."

"As am I, my friend," Merlin murmured softly. "As am I."

 

_**Purge the Court** _

_The Court system, as corrupt as some claim it to be, has never been this conspicuously immoral. It's disgusting to see this gay judge rampantly promote his lifestyle, and see the court do nothing. How are we supposed to stop these people if they are even invading in our courts?..._

 

Eggsy swallowed hard as he put the paper down, trying his best to keep his composure. He breathed in and out as his hands trembled slightly, shaken by the vileness of the article.

God, how would Harry react when he finally laid eyes on this article? He didn't even want to think about it.

 

_**Judge Known for Fair Trials Gives Family a Chance** _

_Lord Justice Harry Hart, 50, seems to have finally found love in the form of a much younger man. The two, as an insider reveals, have been together for almost six months now._

_The relationship that started as a secret romance has grown to the point neither man can hide it. Which has many people wondering, will there soon be wedding bells in tow?_

 

"Your lordship, do you have a minute?" All but screamed a woman who was almost all the way at the back of the massive group of reporters that had taken to following Harry around whenever he wasn't at the court.

"Mr. Hart is it true you will be marrying Mr. Unwin?"screamed another.

"Sir, what would you say to those that are currently criticizing your relationship?" The woman next to him said

"Did you always know you were gay?"

"Was it hard keeping it from the court?"

_make it stop_

"How did you two meet?"

"Excuse me," Harry grumbled, trying to move past the horde of people.

"Is it true that you have been intimate with other members of the court?"

"Mr. Hart, is it easy for you to keep up with your partner with such an age difference?"

_Please make it stop._

"Mr. Hart-"

Harry managed to reach the front door of his home, slamming it close, but not before one of the reporters managed to sneak in behind him.

"Sir, if I could have a minute-"

"No, you may not have a minute; you may not even have another second of my time. I am harassed day in and day out by members of the press, and I refuse to have a reporter in my home. Right now you are trespassing on private property so unless you want me to press charges, you will leave immediately," Harry thundered, his temper finally beginning to show after the day's events.

The man all but ran out of the house, realizing that the judge was most certainly not kidding.

Harry locked the door behind the reporter, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes as he leaned tiredly against said door. He wasn't sure how much longer he could take this.

Eggsy looked at Harry with sad eyes; he had never seen Harry this tired, this... demoralized at home. The worst part was that he had no idea how to help him, how to comfort him.

Harry finally opened his eyes, surprised to find Eggsy at the top of the stairs, looking at him. He sighed and gave the young man a soft nod before moving to his office, locking the door behind him.

He longed to be with Eggsy, to hold him, to laugh again with him, but right now he couldn't offer him that. He needed to recharge; he didn't want Eggsy to see him like this. Harry was supposed to be the one holding them together, for god's sake. He sighed again and moved to sit on his desk, closing his eyes to rest for a minute.

Unbeknownst to Harry, Eggsy stood outside his door for a few moments, his hand resting against the door.

He closed his eyes, trying to fight the tears that threatened to overwhelm him. He wanted to scream at Harry to open the door, to let him in. He needed to see him, to talk to him. He needed him to know this didn't have to change them.

 

**_Love Prevails as Outed Judge Refuses to Back Down_ **

_Lord Justice Harry Hart, the first openly gay Justice - although not by choice - refuses to let other members of the court maim him into stepping down as the appeal trial for Mr. Hesketh draws near._

_Rumour has it that Chief Justice, Chester King, a known conservative, is unwilling to let Justice Hart rule at the hearing, which has incensed the gay community...._

 

There was a knock at the door, and Harry considered for a moment just not getting up. He looked at Eggsy, who was currently sitting on the armchair parallel to Harry's, and gave him a questioning look.

The boy bit his lip, looking at Harry and then at the door. "I'll get it."

"No," Harry said immediately. "It's alright... I'll do it." He got up, kissing Eggsy's forehead.

Eggsy clung to Harry's arm, pulling him down for a kiss. He breathed out as Harry finally leaned down to kiss him deeply; Harry had not kissed him like this since they had slept together a week ago, and he had missed this, the closeness, far more than he dared admit.

There was another knock and Harry sighed, pulling away.

He moved to the door, freezing as soon as he opened it. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I needed to talk to you." Percival said, pushing past Harry before the man had a chance to slam the door on his face.

"There is nothing to talk about, get out."

Percival ignored him, making his way to Harry's study. He stopped at the doorway to said study as he saw Eggsy sitting there. "You must be Mr. Unwin," Percival said with a smile that looked more like a grimace.

"I want you to get out of my home right now, Percival." Harry walked in, placing himself in between the two men.

"I came to apologize," Percival murmured. "I didn't think this-"

"No you didn't think, period. You never did and you never will. You are too selfish to look past your own nose," Harry growled.

"I didn't think it would grow this big. I thought this would only affect Chester's choice-"

"For God's sake, Percival, stop lying to me." Harry's nostrils flared. "You knew very well what would happen. That is why you ended our relationship when you became a Lord Justice." Harry lowered his voice to a whisper, looking at Percival with hurt eyes. "You knew exactly what would happen when you called Valentine, you deceiving bastard."

Percival moved closer, reaching for Harry's hand. "No, Harry, I promise you I never thought-"

Harry wriggled himself out of Percival's grip. "Well I never though you'd be capable of doing what you did to me; Apparently we were both wrong." Harry fixed his cufflink, using it as an excuse to not look at the man. "You've said your peace, now get out."

"Not until you've let me apologize properly."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Don't you understand? There is nothing you can say that will change this. This is not something I will ever forgive."

Eggsy got up, rage bubbling inside of him. He felt numb; he had never imagined - would have never dared to imagine - that the man to cause _his_ Harry so much misery was his fucking ex lover.

He wanted to punch the man, to throw him to the ground and beat him senseless. Harry grabbed him by the arm, his eyes turning soft as he took in Eggsy's rage and sudden possessiveness.

"Leave, Percival, just leave."

 

**_Star-crossed Justice Nearly Sacrifices Career for Young Love_ **

_The renowned Lord Justice Harry Hart seems to have hit a wall at the court, as his newfound love has placed him on the black list of Chief Justice King. The Justice has so far made no comments on the situation, but it is quite clear for outsiders, and many insiders, that his relationship might just cost him his career._

_Many people have taken to social media outlets to express their rage at the unfairness of the situation, rallying others to speak up against the unfair treatment against Justice Hart, whose only apparent crime was to fall in love._

 

 

Harry stood outside on the wooden deck that led to his garden. He leaned against the rail, rubbing his temples vigorously. He couldn't remember a time he had felt more tired.

Eggsy stood by the door, silently watching as the older man lit a cigarette. Eggsy bit his lip but said nothing; Harry only smoked when he was stressed - he had been smoking almost a pack a day for the past week.

"Harry?"

The man froze, the cigarette inches away from his lips. He turned around slowly to face his lover. "Yes?"

"Come to bed quickly, yeah? It's gettin' late."

"Right, of course." Harry nodded, giving Eggsy a shy smile before turning again to look up at the moon.

Eggsy sighed, walking towards Harry. He wrapped his arms around the arm's waist and rested his head on the man's back, letting Harry's strong heartbeat comfort him. Harry placed one of his hands on top of Eggsy's, rubbing slow circles as he took a slow drag.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated


	21. Chapter 21

Eggsy brushed his teeth quickly, half wondering how many media people he would find outside his door. He had to admit, it was starting to tire him not to be able to get out of his own home without a swarm of reporters following him everywhere he went.

But, thankfully, William had reminded him that Harry's home had a back exit that the reporters had yet to spot. Of course, he couldn't abuse that exit either, lest he got them to realize.

He went into Harry's walk-in closet, opening a small drawer where he kept his hats. He pulled out a green cap and then took a white jacket.

He walked downstairs, putting on the cap and the jacket quickly; he knew he probably looked ridiculous, but hey it kept his face hidden and that's all that mattered right now.

He opened the back door, sneaking out through the garden. He jumped the fence, grinning as he looked back at the house - there were no reporters in sight.

Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head as his knees gave out. He pressed his left hand against the back of his head, turning to face whoever it was that had hit him.He saw a man dressed in a blue suit looking down at him with curious eyes, before everything went black.

\------------------

Harry shrugged off his long coat, hanging it on the back of his black, leather chair. He moved towards a tall cabinet that sat at the corner of the room, the door partially hidden from view.

He opened it and took out his black robes, smiling to himself; in the end, not even Chester had managed to get him off the Hesketh case. Of course, most of that was because Merlin had pulled his own strings - not to mention the media stunt he pulled - blocking every trick Chester tried to play, much to the man's annoyance.

He had never made much of Merlin, always assuming the man was good at his job and leaving it at that. Chester had never bothered to check Merlin's cases, or whether or not the man had contacts - a grave mistake on the part of Chester, as Merlin was the most well connected Judge, apart from Harry, who was currently serving. And, to top it off, Merlin's contacts were far more loyal to him that they would ever be to Chester, dooming Chester's chokehold on Harry from the beginning.

Harry felt a childish joy fill him as he put on his long, black robes on; he needed to find a way to properly thank Merlin for this. He did the top laces of the robe, pinning his golden tabs to the robe with two expert flicks, before picking up the white wing collar.

There was a knock at the door, which made Harry look up as he finished clasping his collar. "Come in," He murmured, turning around to take out the white wig.

"Your lordship," said Arthur, cane in hand. "It has been a while since I last saw you."

Harry turned around slowly, his eyes turning colder by the second. "I was not expecting you, Mr. Hesketh."

"Well, I do like to surprise people," He quipped with a wink.

Harry sighed and moved to sit behind his desk, trying to put as much distance between them as possible. "And what might you be doing here?"

"Well, my son is to be tried today, as you very well know," Arthur said in a seemingly sweet tone.

"I meant in my office, Mr. Hesketh, what are you doing in my office," Harry said as he rested his face on his left palm.

The man smiled as he took a seat in front of Harry, leaning back as he regarded the younger man for a few moments. "Tell me, Mr. Hart, have you ever lost someone you loved?"

Harry raised a brow "You are not losing your son, Mr. Hesketh, he is going to prison, not to his grave," Harry said in a dismissive tone, unwilling to give into the man's tricks.

Arthur's eyes shone with bland amusement as he licked his lips. "Fine, then let me reword my sentence," he said in a sharp tone. "Has someone ever been rudely taken from you? Have you ever felt the despair of knowing that you'd never see them again, even though they were still alive?" The man leaned forward, looking at Harry with angry eyes.

"No, I'm afraid I cannot relate to the feeling," said Harry stiffly, wanting to look away.

"Really?" Said Arthur, a sadistic smile tugging at his lips.

Harry gripped his chair's armrests, feeling, for the first time in his life, uncomfortable under the intense gaze of Arthur Hesketh.

The man got up, moving to stand next to the open window. "You know, there was a time I really thought you were heartless... impenetrable, even." He touched the edge of the window, running his finger down the frame with ease. "But you have proven me wrong, Mr. Hart." He turned to face Harry once again. "You are just as vulnerable as the rest of the world."

Harry swallowed as a knot formed in the back of his throat; was this supposed to be a threat? "This is not the first time you threaten me, Arthur, and-"

"You?" The man said in a scandalized tone. "Who the hell said anything about you? Have you not been listening to me, Hart?"

Harry's brows furrowed in confusion. "What the bloody hell are you-" he froze, his eyes widening as he snapped back to look at Arthur.

"Finally got it, eh, old boy?" Arthur said with a smile. "You're becoming slow, Hart-"

Harry pushed himself out of his seat, lunging for the man with a crazed look in his eyes. He pushed him against the window, fisting his hands in the lapels of the man's suit jacket . "If you so much as touch a hair in his head, Arthur-"

"My, you really do love him, don't you?" Arthur said with a grin, covering Harry's hands with his own.

"I will destroy you, Arthur," Harry's voice turned velvet soft - a tone Arthur had only heard once before.

The man laughed maniacally, shaking his head with mirth. "I haven't seen you this angry in years, Hart. I must say it's a good look on you." He patted Harry's hands. "There is nothing that you can do to me, Hart, that I cannot retribute in kind." He gripped the back of Harry's neck and yanked him closer. "As long as I have your boy, dearest, you don't have a bargaining chip."

Harry released him as if he had been burnt, walking backwards until his buttocks bumped against the desk.

"It doesn't have to be this way, you know?" Arthur murmured, picking up his coat. "You only have to change your ruling." He gave Harry a curt nod and walked out of the room, a small smile playing on his lips.

Harry covered his face with his hands, trying to take a breath. The room was spinning out of control - out of his control. He sprang up, moving to pick up the phone with shaky hands.

"Hello?"

"Merlin-" Harry's voice shook, and he shut his eyes trying to compose himself.

"Harry? Are you alright? What happened?" Merlin sat up, gripping the phone slightly harder.

"He has Eggsy, Merlin. Arthur has Eggsy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I went there
> 
> I hope you are liking the story!


	22. Chapter 22

Merlin was in Harry's office before the man even had time to explain himself, slamming the door behind him.

He walked up to Harry, immediately wrapping the man into a tight embrace. Harry stood frozen for a minute, before he let his walls crumble and he slumped against Merlin. "They have him, Merlin. I don't- I can't - if I hold up the Crown Court's decision, they'll kill him." Harry pulled away slightly, gripping Merlin's shoulders. "They will kill him."

Merlin swallowed, feeling his throat clamp up as he looked into Harry's desperate eyes.

He had known the man for more than twenty five years, and not once had he seen him this... scared. It was not the first time they had been threatened; hell, Harry used to get monthly threats when he was in the Crown Court, what with him being one of the harshest judges on the bench, and yet not once had he been truly afraid, not once had he backed down. It had always been up to Merlin and Harriet to reign him in.

It had been because of Merlin's nagging that Harry had taken up martial arts - forcing Merlin to go with him to every single, painfully long, lesson - and had later hired a bodyguard. And it was because of Harriet that Harry had finally stopped trying to take down Arthur's corrupt empire.

He had always been fearless, ignoring his friends' constant warnings to be careful, so to see Harry like this; looking powerless and frightened, shook Merlin to his core.

"We will find him, Harry. Hey, look at me." He cradled Harry's face, forcing his friend to look him in the eye. "I will find Eggsy."

"What if it's too late?" Harry whispered.

"Do you trust me?" Harry froze for what seemed like an eternity, before nodding stiffly. "Then go in there and do your job, and you will have your partner back before the day is out."

"What are you going to do?"

Merlin shook his head as he let Harry go. "We don't have time; you need to go."

Harry breathed out, trying to collect himself, and nodded. He looked at the door, his eyes narrowing with determination; Arthur would not get away with this.

\--------------

Eggsy woke up with a start, groaning as his head throbbed in pain. He sat up slowly, feeling the room sway, and he rested his face on his hand. He scrunched his eyes shut, pressing his hand hard against the side of his skull, hoping rather naively that the pain would go away if he applied enough pressure.

He heard the sound of a door opening, and he turned his face to the right to face the intruder.

"I apologize for the harsh treatment, Mr. Hart, I'm afraid they didn't hear me when I mentioned not to manhandle you too badly," said a well-dressed man, no older than thirty.

"Who the fuck are yeh?" Eggsy said with confusion, thrown off by the fact that he had called him 'Mr. Hart.' Had this man made a mistake? Had he been after Harry?

Well if that was the case, then he was not about to correct the idiot; better him than Harry.

"That's unimportant." He gave Eggsy a sweet smile, moving to sit on a wooden chair next to a desk on the other side of the room. "Are you hungry? Thirsty? Can I get you something?"

Eggy tried to hide his confusion. Why was the man being nice to him? It made no sense to him, but it didn't really matter. He only had to keep him talking, had to keep him from realizing he wasn't Harry. "You can get me out of here," Eggsy said as he leaned back, resting his weight on his hands. He was especially careful to hide his accent; If he had to sell he was Harry, he was going to do it right.

The man chuckled. "I'm afraid I can't do that."

"Why am I here?" Eggsy said tiredly, looking at the man with angry eyes.

"Leverage," the man said simply.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

The man considered Eggsy for a second, gauging how much he could say. His father would probably not like him saying much, but the young man just had something - an innocence about him - that made the man hungry to see it destroyed.

"Isn't it obvious?" He said teasingly.

 _I wouldn't be asking if it was._ Eggsy chided his thoughts, afraid they would show on his face.

"Well, your husband is a very powerful man, but unfortunately for him, so is my father." The man explained, licking his lips slowly.

His husband... The fuck? Harry was not married. What was this guy talking about?

"You seem confused," the man said softly, tilting his head to the side. He got up, coming to stand close enough to Eggsy to feel his body heat. He leaned down and whispered "It's a lovely look on you."

Eggsy shuddered, feeling his skin crawl. He breathed in and out slowly, doing his best not to reel back. The guy was far too close for comfort.

The man smiled again, sitting next to Eggsy. "You see, my idiotic brother is on trial today, and your husband is presiding over the case."

_So that's what he means by leverage._

That still didn't explain the fact that this man seemed to think Harry and Eggsy were married. Well, it was true that the newspapers had been talking about wedding dates for the past two days, but Eggsy would have thought people had enough common sense not to buy it.

He was snapped out of his reverie as he felt a hand tracing patterns down the back of his neck. He jumped up, putting as much distance between himself and the man.

The man laughed, leaning forward to rest his forearms on his thighs. "I must admit, I can see why the judge found you so appealing."

Eggsy winced in disgust, wanting to crawl into a hole and never come out again. "It won't work, you know?"

"Of course it will," the man said as he got up, that twisted smile never leaving his face. "He won't go against my father's wishes, unless he wants you dead."

Eggsy smiled, putting up a confident front that he didn't actually feel. "You're wrong. Harry is going to put your brother in prison, and I'll be out of here before your father can lay a hand on me."

The man loomed closer, pinning Eggsy against the desk with more force than necessary. He took a hold of Eggsy's face moving it to one side as he let his nose trail up the side of Eggsy's neck. "Your naïveté is adorable."

\-----------------

Merlin walked into his office, knocking a stack of papers off of his desk as he looked for his cellphone.

"There it is," he murmured to himself, picking up his phone.

"This better be good Merlin, I was in the middle of a meeting with the German Chancellor," murmured a woman curtly.

"I apologize, Abigail, but I need your help," Merlin said quickly.

"What happened?" The woman said, her tone instantly changing as she noticed Merlin's urgency.

"Arthur Hesketh-"

"Oh god, not him again-" groaned the woman.

"He kidnapped Harry's partner-"

"His partner?" The woman said with surprise. "He finally came out?"

"No, they leaked pictures of him and his partner - it was in the papers, Abigail - but that's not the point," Merlin waved his hand in annoyance. "The point is Hesketh has him."

"Why the hell is Hesketh interested in Harry?" The woman said, picking up a report from her desk.

"His son is on trial," Merlin snapped, wanting to throw something at the wall. "Have you not been reading the papers?"

"I have not been in the country, darling," She snapped back. "I'm running an intelligence agency here, Merlin, I don't have the time to fucking keep up with gossip."

"I know, I know, I'm sorry." Merlin pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Alright, so they have his partner," the woman said, bringing them back to the problem at hand. "What do you want me to do?"

"I need you to find him, and I need you to get him out before they kill him." Merlin said slowly, enunciating his words carefully. "I need you to find him _today_."

The woman breathed out, resting both of her hands on top of her desk. "Do you realize what you are asking me to do?"

"Yes," Merlin said flatly, gripping the phone hard enough for his knuckles to turn white. "I'm asking you to drop any missions that do not involve a serious threat to national security to find the boy."

The woman bit her lip, looking at her monitor. "God the things I do for you lot," she mumbled, shaking her head. "Alright, send me a picture of the victim." Merlin smiled when he noticed the subtle change in her voice as she put on the hat of head of MI6. "I will have every agent I can spare looking for him."

Marlin threw his hands up in the air in relief, quickly moving to sit behind his desk. "Abigail you are godsend," he praised. "I am sending you the pictures right now."

"Alright, I'll call you when I find something."

"Abigail-"

"Yes?"

"Thank you ," He whispered, emotion thick in his voice. "I owe you one."

"You bet your white arse you do."

\---------------

Harry sat stiffly on his seat, staving off the need to look at his watch as the prosecutor ranted away.

_Calm down, and concentrate._

He could do this; he had heard the initial argument, as well as the defense's argument. He only had to wait for the prosecutor to end his final rant to finally dismiss them all.

He looked over at Arthur, who had not taken his eyes off of Harry since the hearing had begun. The man was smiling softly at him - a nicety Harry did not reciprocate. He felt outraged at the man's easiness, as if the cocky bastard had already won the case.

Harry snapped his attention back to the two barristers standing in front of him as the room went quiet. He shuffled slightly on his seat, sitting forward as he said. "Thank you, counsel. The case has been submitted, and a verdict will be carefully considered and announced tonight. Said verdict will be followed by a full briefing that will be released at the end of the week."

Harry got up and quickly left the room, not wanting to see Arthur's triumphant look. He made his way to Merlin's office, closing the door behind him.

Merlin was already there waiting for him, passing him a glass of scotch as Harry dropped on Merlin's couch. "Any progress?"

"Abigail's got MI6 searching everywhere." Merlin took a sip of his drink. "I'm sure they'll find him soon."

Harry choked on his drink. "You called Abigail?"

"Wouldn't you if it had been the other way around?" Harry nodded numbly, which made Merlin smile. "At what time will the verdict be announced?"

"I'm pushing it until nightfall."

Merlin nodded, patting Harry's shoulder as the man took a gulp of his drink.

"Once this is over," Harry murmured, looking out the window. "I'm going to bloody kill Arthur."

He wasn't sure if it was the sleep depravation or the frankly nerve racking week they'd had, but Merlin couldn't help but laugh. He rubbed his eyes as his shoulders shook with the force of his laughter. "I don't think Abigail would appreciate that."

\------------------

"We found him," Abigail said as she came to stand behind Michael - one of her best handlers. "I sent an extraction team. They are moving into position as we speak."

Harry sprang up from the couch -where he had been sitting, lost in his distressed mind, for the past three hours - and moved closer to Merlin, who was holding the phone.

Abigail put the phone on speaker and left it on the table next to Michael, standing behind the man as he talked to the agents. She chewed on her lip as she stared into the split screen, looking both at the blinking red dots on one side and at the outline of the house in the other.

"Fire only if necessary," She warned as they moved closer to the entrance.

"The package is on the lower level,"Michael said softly. "There are six guards on the first floor, which you can avoid by using the back entrance. You might have to take two of them down, Iris."

"Roger that."

"There are four guards walking the hallway on the lower level and there is someone in the room with him." Michael said into the microphone.

"We're going in," someone murmured.

Harry squeezed the back of Merlin's chair, screwing his eyes shut; he felt nauseous.

_Please, god, let it be okay._

The room remained quiet for what felt like an eternity, neither Harry nor Merlin breathing. Merlin looked at Harry with concern as he saw the man turn paler and paler by the second.

_Please, god, let him be okay._

"We have him," murmured who Harry assumed was Iris. "Moving now to the extraction point."

"Roger that, a unit is already in place for pickup," Michael said, clicking away on his keyboard.

Harry let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding, releasing his hold of the chair as he dropped to a crouch. He took off his glasses, his shoulders heaving as he panted in relief. He wasn't sure if he was about to cry or if he was simply going to pass out - he certainly felt lightheaded enough to drop to the floor unconscious

Merlin clasped his back and murmured. "Time for you to deliver a verdict, my friend."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't keep you hanging with Eggsy kidnapped now could I?  
> But not to worry, more is yet to come (LOL) 
> 
> I hope you are enjoying it!


	23. Chapter 23

_Eggsy shoved the man away with a sneer, his stance immediately becoming guarded. "Don't touch me," the young man growled._

_The man smiled at Eggsy, throwing his head back as he laughed. "Or what? What are you going to do?"_

_Eggsy remained silent, knowing that the man was right. There was absolutely nothing he could do right now to stop the man, not unless he wanted to get hurt, or worse, killed - which he really wanted to avoid for as long as possible._

_The man smiled again, his eyes twinkling with mischief. He lunged forward, yanking Eggsy towards him. He threw Eggsy on the bed before the young man could push him away again, and he came to straddle him, pinning the boy's wrist above his head on the bed._

_He leaned down, kissing Eggsy as he smirked. Eggsy gasped in surprise, holding back a yelp as he felt the man's wet tongue breach his mouth. The man let his free hand travel lower, his fingers ghosting over Eggsy's crotch. The young man pushed against the ironclad hold the man had on his wrists, biting the man's tongue hard enough to draw blood, successfully managing to make the man pull away._

_The man growled and raised his hand, bringing it down hard against Eggsy's cheek. Eggsy closed his eyes and held back a grunt of pain as he felt his left cheek sting. He breathed in quickly, steeling himself for another blow._

_"Enough," a woman growled suddenly. "Get off him, Jonathan. Father didn't bring him here for your entertainment."_

_The man twisted around to look at the newcomer. He sighed, immediately climbing off of Eggsy. "I'll see you later, pretty boy," he murmured with a wink before walking to the door._

_The older woman looked at Eggsy for a few seconds, considering what to say, before turning around and leaving the room._

_Eggsy let his head drop, screwing his eyes shut as he felt an urgent need to throw up. He shivered slightly, turning to his side as he brought his knees up to his chest; he felt dirty to his core._

"Are you alright?" Eggsy heard one of the female agents murmur as she shook his arm, her eyes tinged with concern.

"I'm fine." Eggsy gave her a tight smile, sitting up a little straighter.

The woman nodded, and murmured "We're almost there."

They remained in silence for the rest of the car ride. The woman, however, kept looking at Eggsy with concerned eyes, which had Eggsy shifting uncomfortably on his seat by the time the car came to a halt in front of Harry's home.

Eggsy quickly opened the door and jumped out of the car, giving the agents a grateful nod as he slammed the door closed behind him.

Eggsy opened the door to Harry's - their - house, and was immediately hit by the smell of spices, smoke, and a soft flowery fragrance he couldn't place. He left his jacket on the rack, toeing off his shoes without looking to see whether or not they had landed in the right place.

He walked past the hallway and into the living room, all the while looking for Harry. He found the man pacing around the room, a glass of wine in hand. Harry's eyes were shut close and Eggsy could see the man clenching and unclenching his empty hand as if that could help him calm down.

"Harry?" Whispered Eggsy, not wanting to startle his lover when he was clearly so wrung up.

Harry's head snapped up so fast he was sure his neck was going to bother him in the morning. "Eggsy," he breathed out, dropping the glass of wine to the floor as he all but ran to embrace the younger man.

They collided in the middle of the room hard enough that Eggsy was sure he would have fallen to the ground had Harry not immediately placed a hand on his lower back as he brought him impossibly closer. He fisted one of his hands in Eggsy's hair, kissing the top of his head as Eggsy buried his face in the crook of Harry's neck.

Eggsy breathed in Harry's expensive cologne, running his hands up and down Harry's back as he felt his legs give out. They stayed upright, however, as Harry held him up, easily taking on Eggsy's weight. He carried him to the couch, and sat down, rearranging the young man so that he could comfortably sit on Harry's lap. Eggsy held onto Harry as the day's events finally hit home. He hid his face in Harry's shirt as tears threatened to spill from his eyes.

Eggsy had no idea what had gotten into him. It wasn't the first time that someone tried to touch him without his consent; hell, in his prior line of work it used to happen more often than he cared to admit. He knew how to handle it, but, for whatever reason, this man had managed to get under his skin, leaving Eggsy feeling vulnerable and disgusted.

"I'm sorry. I am so sorry, my love," Harry murmured over and over again as he rubbed Eggsy's back and kissed the top of his head.

Eggsy stayed quiet for a long time, letting Harry's warm embrace calm his racing heart; he was safe now. Everything was going to be fine. He felt himself relax little by little, his body becoming pliant under Harry's caresses. He looked up at the man, immediately capturing Harry's lips in a soft kiss.

Harry pulled away. "Are you alright? Are you hungry? I made you some dinner. I wasn't sure if you'd want to eat, but-"

Eggsy kissed Harry again as a bubbly feeling pooled in the pit of his stomach, making him strangely giddy. Harry cooking for him never failed to draw a smile from Eggsy. In fact, over the past few months, watching Harry cook with his ridiculous red apron on had become one of Eggsy's favorite pastimes.

"Starving," the young man whispered against Harry's lips, earning a chuckle from the other man.

"Dinner it is then." Harry nudged Eggsy's off him as he stood up and went to the kitchen to serve Eggsy a plate.

Eggsy followed him a few minutes later and opened a white cabinet where Harry liked to keep the cutlery. He set the table for both of them as Harry finished serving the plates. Eggsy sat down and looked at Harry with a smile as the man set the plates down.

"Oh my god," Eggsy said, his lips quirking up. "Harry is this some posh version of fish and chips?"

Harry gave him a small smile as he poured two glasses of - expensive as hell - white wine. "You could say that."

Eggsy laughed, shaking his head as he gave Harry a loving smiled. "Only you'd do sumthin' like this."

Harry winked at him as he put a small potato in his mouth and then froze, turning pale. He dropped his fork, which clattered on his plate as his eyes narrowed on Eggsy's bruised cheek.

"Harry?" Eggsy murmured, putting his own fork down. "Babe-"

Harry finally rose from his seat, walking towards Eggsy and dropping into a crouch. He touched the boy's cheek softly, his eyes scanning his face and neck. "Who did this to you?" He whispered with barely contained rage.

"I'm ok, Harry, really-"

"Who, Eggsy, I need you to tell me who." Harry's grip on Eggsy's chair tightened, and Eggsy gulped.

"Arthur's kid slapped me," he whispered, looking away.

"Did he do anything else to you?" Harry whispered, his eyes never leaving the blossoming bruise.

"He... Well, he pushed me down, uh, on the a bed and, uh, pinned me against the bed as he, uh, well as he kissed me. He tried to touch my, uh, well you know, my crotch but I forced him to pull back-" Eggsy murmursd uncomfortably, not looking at Harry in the eyes.

Harry clenched his jaw as bile rose in his throat and he saw red. He forced himself to stand up, repressing the urge to break something - preferably the man's jaw.

"Harry?" Eggsy's voice was tinged with concern. 

"I'm going to clean the living room. I dropped the wine-" He all but escaped the kitchen, moving to the living room to open the window. He leaned against the open window, letting the cool air calm him.

He began pacing around the room, the wine spill all but forgotten. He felt his blood boil in his veins; how dare he? How dare that imbecile touch his Eggsy? God, he wanted them six feet under.

He pulled out his phone, unaware of Eggsy's presence, his eyes flashing with rage. It would be foolish - and rather unlike him - to have them killed. That was Arthur's trade, not his, but that didn't mean Harry couldn't make them pay for their actions. 

"Yes, hello?"

"Jack, I need yo you do me a favour."

"Of course, anything," the man said eagerly.

"I will be pressing charges against Arthur Hesketh tomorrow on two counts; one for the kidnapping of my partner in order to change his son's sentence, and the other for threats against his life. I will also be pressing charges against his son on two counts: one as accessory after the fact, and the second for attempted rape. If I'm correct, then the case will fall under your jurisdiction." Harry continued to pace, his eyes as hard as steel.

The man remained silent for a moment before he said. "Yes, it should fall under my jurisdiction."

"I need you to give them the maximum sentence for their respective criminal offenses."

Jack swallowed hard. "For kidnapping the maximum sentence is life."

"I am well aware, Jack." Harry said, unable to keep the snark off his voice.

"He will come after me-"

"No, he won't. He will know it is me and not you, and I'll have someone protect you if necessary. Jack please-"

The man sighed, rubbing his eyes. "Alright, alright. I'll make sure at least Arthur doesn't see the light of day again, as for his son... I don't know if I can give him a life sentence, but I can certainly make sure he stays there for at least fourteen years."

"You can extend it up to twenty or even thirty if you give him the maximum penalty on both counts." Harry said quickly, his mind racing.

"Remind me to never anger you," Jack murmured in a huff. "Alright, I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you, Jack. I owe you one."

"Well you know exactly how to repay me, Harry." Jack said with a smile playing on his lips.

Harry couldn't help but chuckle. "I'll see what I can do." He ended the call, suddenly feeling much calmer.

He looked up and held back a yelp as he suddenly realized Eggsy was in the room. "Sorry about that." Harry gave him s sheepish look. "I just needed to-"

"You realize this is going to attract the media even more," Eggsy said in a harsh tone.

"Probably, but it's irrelevant." Harry sighed. "The only way to keep you safe from Arthur is to either have him dead or in prison, and I figured you preferred the latter." Harry walked hesitantly towards Eggsy. "And you cannot expect me to just stand by when a disgusting pig hits you or tries to take advantage of you. I will not stand for it." Harry's voice went from a soft whisper to a harsh growl as he spoke.

Eggsy looked up at Harry, his eyes once again swelled with tears. He closed the distance between them and brought Harry's head down. He looked into his eyes for a moment, letting the man grab him by the hips, and kissed him hard, nipping at his lower lip before licking his way into Harry's mouth. Harry kissed him back just as hard, both desperate for contact.

Harry felt a primal need to feel Eggsy in his arms, to know his lover was still there, that he was safe again. Eggsy moved lower to suck at Harry's neck. He needed to explore Harry's body. He needed Harry to take him apart and put him back together ever so softly. He needed Harry's gentle hands to touch him; he needed his loving caresses. He needed to feel clean again.

"Take me to bed," Eggsy moaned obscenely. "Please, just take me to bed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I said I would include action in this chapter, but it didn't really make sense for me to do so.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you are liking it!


	24. Chapter 24

Harry slipped out of bed quietly, blindly searching for his red robe in the darkness of his room. Eggsy huffed Harry's name in his sleep, making the older man pause in his search just like a deer caught in the headlights.

He breathed out slowly, willing his heartbeat to slow down as he realized the young man was still asleep. He finally found the red robe, slipping it on as he then began searching for his cigarettes. He clicked his tongue as he searched the pockets of the coat he had worn the day before, smiling to himself when his hand found his prize.

He made his way to his small balcony, half closing the door behind him. He took out a cigarette, placing it in between his lips, and lit it with outmost grace. He puffed out a wisp of smoke, bringing the cigarette down as he let his head fall back and his eyes close. He breathed in the cold, fresh morning air, before he brought the cigarette back up to his lips. He took another drag, opening his eyes to look over the city.

It was still very early - the sun hadn't risen yet - and so the streetlights were still on, illuminating the beautiful, quaint streets. He let his eyes roam, drinking in the beautiful sight of the usually bustling streets. He loved being able to see the city like this; so calm and peaceful, before the morning light brought out the hundreds of people that walked the streets of London every day.

"Harry?" Whispered Eggsy, his voice rough with sleep.

The man turned around, cigarette in hand. "Eggsy," he breathed out. "Did I wake you? I'm sorry, I-"

The young man walked towards him, planting a kiss on Harry's lips to shut him up, not caring that he probably had morning breath; hell, Harry tasted like smoke so the man wasn't in a position to complain.

"It's alright." He gave Harry a small smile as he moved to lean on the rail. "Yeh shouldn't smoke, yeh know? It's bad for yer health."

Harry hummed, taking one final drag before putting out the cigarette and leaving it on the ashtray that was carefully balanced on the rail. He moved closer to his partner, coming to wrap his arms around Eggsy's waist.

"Why were you smokin' anyways?" Eggsy said, turning his head to look at Harry. He knew Harry; the man didn't smoke unless something was truly bothering him.

Harry chew the inside of his cheek. "Some stressful few days ahead," he said in a low, clipped tone.

"Care to share with the class?" Eggsy said, his eyes never leaving Harry's face.

The man sighed, leaning down to plant kisses on Eggsy's neck. "The Prime Minister called Ella yesterday to scheduled a meeting. I am to meet with him tomorrow for dinner."

Eggsy visibility tensed, looking away. He let his eyes rest on a man who stood outside a shop, a few blocks down. He appeared to be opening the store. Eggsy breathed in and concentrated on looking at the man as he said. "What does he want?"

"I don't know yet," Harry said softly, nuzzling his head in the crook of Eggsy's neck. "But you don't need to worry about that. What you need to worry about is calling William, my lawyer, so that we can press charges as soon as possible."

Eggsy shuddered gently. "It's gonna blow up into a huge story, innit?"

Harry sighed, rubbing his lover's arms. "Yes, probably, but I refuse to let them get away with it."

Eggsy nodded, knowing how important this was for Harry. He might not want more exposure, but Harry was right; these men needed to be stopped.

"Eggsy?" Asked Harry in a worried tone.

"I'll call him today," Eggsy assured him with a small smile and a peck to the lips. "The sun should be risin' soon," commented Eggsy, trying to distract Harry.

"Indded," the man said said, knowing exactly what Eggsy was trying to do.

"Bit romantic, no?" Eggsy teased, leaning back against Harry. The morning was still very chilly, and his pajamas were most certainly not helping him keep warm, but Harry was warm and cozy behind him. He let Harty's body heat engulf him, fighting off the need to purr in pure delight.

The man shrugged off his red robe, noticing that Eggsy had come out in his bare pajamas, and wrapped Eggsy in it. He shushed the young man's protests and hugged him closer as he whispered. "Anything that involves you is impossibly romantic, my darling."

\-------------

Percival sat down on an armchair next to the fire, a small glass of a crystalline looking vodka in hand. He sighed as he rubbed his tired eyes, leaning heavily on his arm. He had not gotten a wink of sleep - yet again.

It wasn't that he felt guilty for his actions - they had been drastic, yes, but necessary. Alright, maybe he felt slightly contrite, but it wasn't enough to bloody lose sleep over it. He was a businessman after all; it hadn't been personal.

He took a sip of his drink as he mulled over his own thoughts. Alright, perhaps it had been slightly personal; he had done it to Harry after all. And, as the man had put it, Harry was the last person he would have dared to do such a thing to. But, in a moment of complete brain deadness, the picture of Harry kissing another man - a man that was probably half their age - had angered Percival immensely, and the promise of a promotion plus the idea of teaching Harry a rather important lesson had been too tempting. The man had been doomed from the instant those pictures had landed in Percival's hands.

But then again, he didn't hate Harry. He actually did feel somewhat remorseful of his actions. He truly did want to apologize, to make it up to him somehow, but Harry's young lover - that damnable boy - kept Percival at bay, so to speak. He couldn't touch Harry, comfort him the way Percival would have wished, so long as that damnable idiot was around; Harry would never allow it.

His love for the boy was sickeningly palpable; he had eyes only for him - and if that didn't make Percival want to break something.

But what to do? The boy was just as foolishly in love with Harry; he had stayed with him even after the press had harassed them relentlessly. The boy was clearly committed to whatever it was that he and Harry had.

_But he's mine._

Percival shuddered at the strength of his own possessiveness; he hated being sentimental. It was detrimental to his job, and it clouded his judgement. But, no matter how hard he tried, his mind would not obey him. His thoughts would stray back to Harry; to Harry and his lover kissing passionately in bed as Harry rocked-

Percival dropped his glass, the sound shattering his vivid thoughts.

Christ, he needed to get a hold of himself.

He stood up, moving to look out the window. He stood still for a second, before he began pacing around the room.

What to do? He knew he would not be able to rest until he had Harry back in his sheets. He wouldn't rest until he reclaimed what was _his_. The boy's love was-

He suddenly gasped, jumping back.

Of course; _love_. That four letter word that made people do irrational things; that four letter word that could be someone's savior or someone's doom. It was so simple really.

Percival laughed, feeling the tension that had been haunting him for the past week leave him completely; this was going to be laughably easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I out of control? Maybe
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!


	25. Chapter 25

Eggsy turned on the radio, humming along as he pulled out a pair of trousers and a navy blue shirt. He pulled his towel up slightly, hugging it closer to his body as he brushed his wet hair. His phone chimed, making him look back at his nightstand. He finished brushing his hair before picking up his clothes and brining them with him as he moved to sit on the bed. He snatched his phone from where it lay on his nightstand and read Harry's text.

_I am meeting with Merlin to prep for tomorrow. I might be home late. - H_

Eggsy sighed softly, his brow immediately furrowing with concern. He wasn't sure who was dreading the meeting with the Prime Minister more; him or Harry. He glanced down at Harry's side of the bed, smiling softly as he picked up a single white rose, which had been resting on Harry's pillow.

It was a little something Harry had started doing about two weeks ago, when the press had begun picking at their sanity.

The man had been unable to fall asleep for more than two or three hours at a time during that first week, always getting up and wondering about the house to see if something managed to catch his attention long enough to calm him down. It had hurt Eggsy to see him like that, tired and worried out of his mind, and his own sleeping habits had suffered. Eggsy had begun waking up minutes after Harry left the bed, keenly attuned to the man's distress.

The roses had started as Harry's way of apologizing for waking him up at night, even though Eggsy had told him repeatedly that it was fine.

After the first week, however, Harry had begun leaving white or red roses on his pillow every morning, and when Eggsy had finally asked him why the hell he was apologizing, the man had simply responded with a soft 'for leaving you alone every morning.'

The sound of the doorbell ringing snapped Eggsy out of his reverie as he jumped away from the bed, wriggling his shirt on. He bent low, to put on his trousers, jumping up and down to get it up to his hips. The doorbell rang again as he ran towards the dresser, pulling out one of Harry's belts. He walked quickly out of the room just as the doorbell rang again.

_Jesus, can't they wait for a second?_

He made his way downstairs, realizing only once he got to the landing that he still had Harry's rose in his hand. The doorbell rang again, eliciting an annoyed huff from the young man.

He yanked the door open, expecting it to be a package, only to find himself face to face with Percival. "What are yeh doin' 'ere?" Said Eggsy, his accent growing thicker as he was caught off guard.

"I needed to talk to you," the man said as he pushed past Eggsy, much to the young man's annoyance.

Eggsy gripped the edge of the doorframe with his free hand, his eyes flashing with anger. "What the hell do yeh wanna talk to me about?"

"Harry," he said as he turned around to face Eggsy.

"Why would I ever discuss Harry with someone like yeh?" Eggsy said as he closed the door. He crossed his arms, letting the rose rest against his chest.

Percival rubbed his face, sighing dramatically. "Look, I realize I did him wrong. I was too focused on my own career, but people would have found out eventually with or without my help, and, in the end, the problems you've been faced with lately would have still surfaced."

Eggsy widened his stance, his face becoming defensive. "Yeh don't know-"

"Yes, I do. You cannot hide something, or someone, forever," the man snapped. "But that's not the point."

Eggsy leaned against the door. "Would've been a bit redundant if it had been the point," he bit back.

The man glared at Eggsy for a second, before the pretty flower in the young man's hand caught his gaze. Eggsy, noticing the older man's cold stare, cleared his throat loudly.

The man's eyes gleamed with amusement and rage as he looked back up at Eggsy. "The reason I'm here is to help with damage control."

Eggsy's brows shot up. "Do yeh think I want yer help?"

"The Prime Minister has a meeting with Harry tomorrow, and _your_ relationship is the only reason he is meeting with Harry. Chester might be retiring soon, but the Prime Minister is good friends with the man and Chester will do everything in his power to get Harry out. Justices can be removed from office if Parliament asks the Queen to remove them." Percival began pacing, his eyes turning erratic. "This is an unimportant matter, but it is controversial enough and people love a story. Parliament is always hungry for approval." He turned to face the young man. "And what better way than to play the hero?"

Percival stalked closer to Eggsy, moving close enough to feel the boy's body heat. "Harry might not be as competitive as I am, but he has always loved his job, and you are about to make him lose everything he's worked towards, for the past twenty five years."

Eggsy remained silent, feeling as his heart stuttered. "Get out," he whispered, bouncing himself off of the door as he yanked it open. "Just get out."

Percival remained rooted to the spot for a minute longer, searching for something in Eggsy's eyes. He gave Eggsy a sharp nod and left the house, only allowing himself to smile once he was seated on his car.

Eggsy slammed the door shut, resting his forehead against the door. He scrunched his eyes shut as he struggled to breathe.

He tumbled away from the front door, leaning heavily against the rail as he made his way back up, his heart heavy. He reached their room, letting himself drop on the floor, next to his nightstand. He looked down at the beautiful white flower, which was still fisted tightly in his hand.

He brought his free hand up to cover his mouth as a sob escaped him, the wounded sound finally shattering whatever frail defenses he had managed to build over the past few weeks.

He wanted to scream at Percival, at Chester, at the Prime Minister, at the bloody world for not letting them be happy. He could not understand why they cared so fucking much about what Harry did or did not do. It wasn't their problem; this only pertained Harry and himself, so why did they care?

For fuck's sake, what was wrong with the world?

Eggsy raised his knees and buried his head in his arms, letting his tears fall freely. He felt as if someone had stabbed him repeatedly in the heart, because at the end of the day, no matter who he decided to blame, it still came back to _him_.

_He_ was the reason the media was attacking them daily.

_He_ was the reason Harry was probably going to lose his job.

_He_ was the reason Harry could not find peace in his sleep.

_He_ was the reason Harry's world was being pulled apart piece by piece.

And he wasn't enough. Eggsy could never be enough to make up for the horrors he was putting Harry through. He just simply wasn't enough.

But he could fix things.

He _would_ fix things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you may have noticed there are only two more chapters to go!
> 
> I hope you have enjoyed, and are enjoying, this story!


	26. Chapter 26

Harry opened the door to the flat with a small huff, leaning against it as he closed the door shut; it had been a damn long day.

He shrugged off his jacket, and took off his glasses, pressing his thumb and forefinger against the sides of his nose. Not for the first time, he felt the urge to slap Percival; all of his problems had started because of that damn man.

He walked deeper into the house, coming to a stop as he saw the living room lights on. His brows furrowed in confusion and he walked in, leaning against the doorway. “Eggsy? I thought you’d be asleep by now,” Harry said, a loving smile playing on his lips.

The young man, who was nursing a drink, looked up at Harry. “I couldn’t sleep,” he said with a shrug, getting up as Harry moved closer to greet the young man.

Harry stopped cold as said young man took a step back, putting distance between them.

Eggsy wanted to scream. There was nothing he wanted more right now than to run up to Harry, bury his head in the man's chest and fist his hands in his shirt. He wanted to hug him, to kiss him, but he couldn't do it. He couldn't do this to Harry. 

“I actually wanted to talk to you,” Eggsy said softly, not trusting his full voice.

"Eggsy?" Harry whispered, his eyes consumed with worry. He took one step closer, making sure his hands were up by his sides, showing he meant no harm. He felt his heart clench painfully in his chest; Eggsy had never refused his touch before.

Eggsy took a deep breath in and licked his chapped lips as he steeled himself to say “I'm leaving." 

Harry froze, feeling as if the floor had suddenly grabbed his feet and wouldn't let go. "What?"

Eggsy looked away, unable to look at Harry's confused look any longer. "I'm leaving," he repeated. 

Harry stumbled backwards, his mouth agape. "I don't understand-" 

"I can't do this anymore, Harry.” Eggsy closed his eyes, praying that the ground would swallow him whole as he whispered “I don’t want this anymore. I don’t want… you.”

Harry reeled back, feeling as if someone had stabbed him repeatedly in the heart. No, scratch that; he had been stabbed before, once, and the pain he had felt then could not be compared to the excruciating thing that was spreading throughout his body, leaving him numb.  He would rather be stabbed again, if he was honest.

Eggsy opened his eyes slowly, finally looking at Harry. He held back a sob as he saw Harry's heartbroken expression turn sour in a matter of seconds. His teary eyes turned cold and narrow. He saw as the man's easy posture morphed into a guarded stance. He could see Harry's defenses kicking in, bringing forth the posh, cold man Eggsy had seen only once when Percival had come over two weeks ago.

Eggsy clenched his hands, holding back the need to comfort his lo– Harry. He steeled himself as he walked past the unresponsive man. If he didn’t leave now, he wouldn’t have the strength to go, and he needed to leave.

He needed to do this. He needed to give Harry a way out.

He reached the front door with shaky hands, ignoring the fact that he was taking nothing with him. He fumbled with the door’s lock, huffing out in annoyance. Suddenly, he froze as Harry’s hand came to rest against the door, successfully pinning him there while keeping enough distance between them.

Harry looked at Eggsy’s back, noticing the coiled tension there. He breathed in, trying to ignore as best as he could the ringing in his ears and the tears that were threatening to overwhelm him.

“look at me,” Harry said pleadingly, his voice soft and vulnerable. “Eggsy look at me please.”

Eggsy let out a broken breath, knowing full well that he could not refuse Harry, not when he sounded like that. He fisted his hands and turned around, gasping as he came face to face with Harry. He felt as if he had been slapped on the face. Harry’s cold expression was long gone, leaving in its wake a broken man who seemed to be holding on to the last vestiges of his sanity.

“I once told you that if you wished to leave you were free to do so,” Harry’s voice broke at the last syllable and he took a moment to gather himself. “But if you are going to do it, you are going to do it right.” Harry inched slightly closer. “I want you to look at me in the eye and tell me that you don’t love me.” Harry’s voice was steady as he delivered his request, but his eyes looked tormented.

Eggsy swallowed hard, his back flat against the wall. He leveled his eyes to Harry’s as two tears managed to escape his iron control. He dug his nails deep into his palms, scrambling for control; if he allowed himself to cry now he would not be able to stop. He opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out.

He couldn’t do it.

He couldn’t give Harry what he was asking for; such a blatant lie would break Eggsy.

“I can’t-“ He confessed, looking down at his feet. 

Harry’s breath shuddered as he widened his stance. “Why are you doing this?” The man pressed.

 “Because we are hurting each other, Harry,” Eggsy murmured as he fisted his hands in his hair. “Don’t you see? They will never stop coming after us. Yer job is in danger because of-“

Harry’s nostrils flared and his eyes flashed with anger. He pointed a finger at Eggsy. “Do not bring my job into this-"

“Do not-" Eggsy gaped, suddenly turning incensed. “This is ‘bout yer job as well goddammit!”

The man reeled back. “How does my job have anything to do with-” Harry tone was indignant.

Eggsy wanted to punch the man. “’cause it is my fault that you might lose yer job tomorrow, and-”

Harry stepped closer, suddenly grabbing Eggsy’s face as he quickly murmured “It is not your fault, Eggsy. None of this is your fault.”

Eggsy covered Harry’s hands with his own. “But it is. They wouldn’t be threatening yeh if yeh wouldn’t be datin’ me.”

Harry shook his head as he stepped back, his expression horrified. “Eggsy-"

“No, listen to me!” The young man snapped, taking one step forwards as Harry took two steps back. “Yeh might say that right now, but yeh are gonna blame me eventually, and I don’t wanna-”

Harry covered his forehead with his palm, praying to the heavens for patience. “For goodness’ sake, Eggsy, I’m not going to blame you. I already told you that this is not your bloody fault, and I don’t give a damn about the job.”

“But you do. Harry you do care about your job,” Eggsy said imploringly, trying to get the man to see his point. Harry wasn’t sure if he was more angry or disgusted at the words coming out of the boy’s mouth. “You love your job so much, and I’m not going to be the one standing-"

“You are more important to me than a bloody-”

Eggsy groaned in frustration. “Harry-“

“No you listen to me now.” Harry’s tone left no room for arguing. “Yes I love my job, but I love you more. You already know that, Eggsy.” Harry crossed his arms tightly across his chest. “I’d rather lose my job than lose you.” He moved closer, extending one of his arms to caress Eggsy’s cheek softly, looking slightly scared at the thought that his touch might not be welcomed.

Eggsy shook his head uncomprehendingly. “I don’t understand why-” 

“Because I want to spend the rest of my life with you!” Harry finally snapped, both freezing as soon as the words left his mouth. “I’m sorry, I-”

Eggsy silenced him quickly by latching on to his mouth like a dying man. He pressed his body flush against Harry’s, finally letting the tears run their course. He fisted his hands in Harry’s hair, whimpering as the emotions that had been ranging within him all day finally exploded, leaving him shaking. 

Eggsy fell to the floor, bringing Harry down with him as he hid his face in Harry’s neck, convulsing with the force of his sobs. “I’m sorry,” he croaked. “I’m sorry, I just. I don’t want yeh to get hurt because of me.”

“Oh Eggsy,” Harry sobbed, petting Eggsy’s head as he kissed his forehead. “If you leave, do it because you cannot stand to be near me, not because others might disprove of us.” He held the young man closer for a second, memorizing the way it felt to have the young man in his arms, and then let him go. “I am not going to stop you if you really want to leave, Eggsy.”

Harry cleared his throat, wiping away his tears; he couldn’t break down in front of Eggsy. That would be manipulating the young man into staying and he refused to do that. This was, as it always had been, Eggsy’s choice, and he would respect it, no matter how much it hurt.

Eggsy looked down at the floor, his eyes red and puffy. “If I leave, everything will go back to normal,” he whispered, not daring to look at Harry.

“Nothing will ever go back to normal, my dear boy. The Prime Minister’s decision is not going to change, and the media is just going to latch onto this to get money.” Harry crouched next to Eggsy, looking at him with an unreadable expression. “Forget about the world for a moment, Eggsy. What do _you_ want?”

Eggsy looked up at Harry, worrying his lower lip as he took a deep breath. He closed his eyes, knowing that whatever he said right now would define everything.

He looked around, his eyes zeroing in on a picture that hung next to an open window at the far end of the living room. He could still remember the day that that picture was taken; It had been about three months ago, before his mother had moved out. It had been a lovely Sunday afternoon and they had decided to stay in to watch movies. They had just finished watching Pretty Woman at Harry’s insistence – ‘I can’t believe you haven’t watched that, Eggsy. It’s a classic!’ -  when Daisy had woken up from her nap. Harry had given him a quick peck before getting up from the couch and going upstairs to retrieve the screaming girl. He had brought her downstairs, along with a couple of toys, and had sat her on his lap, deciding on a whim that they were going to play with the puppets. Both he and Eggsy had put on their respective finger puppets and had begun rambling, much to Daisy’s delight. Michelle had chosen that moment to walk in on them, quietly taking a picture of the three of them as she laughed at her boys’ shenanigans.  

Eggsy smiled softly as the memory warmed his heart.

He looked back at Harry, and his heart fluttered. In that moment he understood what Harry meant. The job didn't matter. The press didn't matter. Percival didn't matter.

All that mattered was seeing Harry smile at him in the morning and kissing him at night. All that mattered was seeing Harry run around the room naked when he was late for work and he couldn't find his shirt. It was staying up late because Harry was working and he couldn't sleep without the man snoring next to him. It was making coffee in the morning and coming home to find a delicious dinner set out on the table just for him. It was hearing Daisy call Harry 'uncle 'arry' and seeing his mom banter playfully with his lover. It was going out on dates, and dancing at home at three in the morning after they had had a few drinks. It was having Merlin over for dinner once a week and forcing the man to tell him embarrassing stories about Harry that he could use later as ammunition.  It was birthday candles and text messages.

All that mattered to him was his home, and _Harry_ was home.

“I want you.”

Harry let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding, smiling at Eggsy as a pair of tears ran down his face. “You already have me, Eggsy.” He knelt on the floor, heaving out a sigh. He took Eggsy’s hand, squeezing it softly. “Together, then?”

Eggsy pulled Harry closer, kissing him again with a desperation he hadn’t known he possessed. “Together.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got very very emotional while writing this.
> 
> I hope you all liked it (one more to go!)


	27. Chapter 27

Harry fixed his collar for the umpteenth time, warily looking at the imposing door in front of him. He cleared his throat and squared his shoulders.

_Right, time to end this bloody mess._

Harry knocked softly on the door, plastering a polite smile on his face as he came face to face with the Prime Minister once the man opened the door.

"Mr. Hart is it? A pleasure" a tall, handsome man said - an equally false smile on his face - and offered Harry his hand.

Harry shook it confidently, as he murmured "the pleasure is all mine, Prime Minister."

The man moved away from the door, motioning with his hand for Harry to come in. He closed the door behind him, his intelligent black eyes following Harry's every move.

Harry tensed slightly as he noticed Chester sitting on a white armchair near a small coffee table Harry assumed they used for small meetings such as this one. Both of his elbows were resting on the armrests, his hands crossed on his lap, and he regarded Harry with a smug look that made the man's blood boil.

Harry gave him a curt nod as he came to stand closer to the table.

"Please, do sit down," the Prime Minister said as he pointed at the armchair opposite to Chester's. The man came closer, giving Harry a warmer smile than before. "Tea?"

"Ah, yes, thank you," Harry murmured as he slowly sat down, taking care not to crease his suit.

"How do you take it?" The Prime Minister asked as he picked up a silver teapot and poured a honey brown liquid into a delicate looking cup.

"Just like that is fine, actually." Harry extended his hand as the Prime Minister came closer to hand him his cup. "Thank you."

The man nodded, coming to sit on a chair perpendicular to both Chester's and Harry's. The Judge looked at the arrangement, slightly intrigued; was the Prime Minister going to act as mediator?

"Now, unfortunately I don't have much time, as I'm sure you'll understand, and I'm not one to sugarcoat things," he explained, crossing his legs as he made himself comfortable. "I would normally not deal with this, but since this has become a matter of public attention and Chester asked to meet with me, I thought it would just be simpler if we all just met." The man took a sip of his tea. "Chester, if you will."

The man nodded, looking directly at Harry. "Mr. Hart's behavior is simply unacceptable. The court does not need the media coverage he is providing." He leaned back, turning to look at the Prime Minister. "I do not believe he should be nominated for my position, and I think that it is in the court's best interest to have him removed from office."

The Prime Minister nodded, turning to look at Harry. "Mr. Hart, is there anything you'd like to say?"

Harry clenched his hands, sitting up a little straighter. "I am afraid that whatever I say will fall in deaf ears." He cleared his throat. "While I disagree fundamentally with Mr. King on what will happen in the future with the media, I can assure you that my intention was never to hurt the court. All I've done for the past twenty five years has been for the court; therefore, if Parliament believes, like Mr. King, that my resignation will be for the better, then I will gladly leave but I refuse to leave my partner and I refuse to apologize for falling in love."

The Prime Minister's lips twitched with a small smile and he nodded. "Chester, if you wouldn't mind leaving me alone for a second with Mr. Hart."

Chester's brows shot up in surprise. He clenched his jaw, his eyes flashing with anger, but he nodded and got up.

The Prime Minister waited for the door to snap shut to begin speaking. "Alright, Mr. Hart, I'm going to be frank with you. I don't give a damn about your personal life as long as your work ethic is good, and I know for a fact it is." He got up and began pacing around the room. "There's also the fact that you've become the media's sweetheart, especially after your partner was kidnapped."

Harry's brows furrowed. "How do they-"

"They are reporters, Mr. Hart, they know everything," the man said with a wave of his hand. "The point is, it would not be in Parliament's best interest to dismiss you." He gave Harry a smile. "I would actually like to offer you the position of Lord Chief Justice."

Harry, who had been taking a small sip of tea to calm his dry throat, choked on his tea, forcing himself not to spit it out. "What?"

The man chuckled, patting Harry's back. "Don't look so surprised my dear man."

"I- Chester won't like that," Harry warned.

"Chester is not the bloody Prime Minister." He moved away from Harry. "I am."

Harry nodded, leaving his cup of tea on the table; it wouldn't do to drink the damnable tea right now, in case the Prime Minister decided to drop any more bombs on him.

"I do have one request, though."

"Of course," Harry said pleasantly, looking up at the man.

The Prime Minister looked away. "I don't care what you do behind closed doors. You can even tie each other up if that's your... thing, but do keep it to a minimum when you are in public and there are cameras following you."

Harry was incredibly glad he had decided to leave the tea on the table.

He felt himself blush profusely at the man's word and he murmured "believe me, sir, I do not want to give the media more to talk about."

The man gave Harry a kind smile. "Alright then, let's get Chester back in here and get this over with. I'd rather have him yell now that on the day we announce your promotion."

\-----------------

Merlin walked into Percival's office, not bothering to knock.

The man, who was standing next to a tall cabinet, looked towards the door with a raised brow, immediately closing the book he had on his hand. "Merlin? What are you doing here?"

Merlin stalked closer, his eyes fiery. "You," he said with a grow. "You, absolute prick."

"Excuse me?" The man said, outraged.

"Tell me, Percival, what were you attempting to gain, last night? Did you think Harry was going to come crawling back to you? Are you really that thick?" He seethed. "Well, newsflash asshole, even if Harry and Eggsy would have decided to end their relationship, Harry would have never gone to you, because at the end of the day, _I'm_ his best friend, and the one that will always put him back up on his feet is me."

Percival took two steps back, shying away from Merlin's wrath. "Merlin, I believe-"

"I'm not done," the man growled. "Harry might be too much of a gentleman to do anything other than not talk to you again, but I'm not Harry, and I am only a gentleman with those that deserve my respect."

Merlin suddenly lunged forward, smiling as his fist collided with Percival's face. The man fell to the floor headfirst, cursing as he spluttered blood all over the carpet.

"That is for making Eggsy doubt he was good enough." Merlin pulled out a white handkerchief and wiped his hand clean. "Next time, Percival, I won't be so nice. Do remember that."

\----------------

_2 years later_

"Love, did you set the table?" Harry called out as he washed his hands.

Eggsy, who had just walked into the kitchen, cursed silently. "I'll do that right now."

Harry chuckled, picking up the towel and drying his hands. He moved towards the oven, opening it carefully in order to pull out a ridiculously big turkey. He set it on the kitchen counter, moving back to check on the grilled potatoes.

"God that looks good," Eggsy murmured as he moved past Harry, cutlery in hand.

Harry looked back at him, suddenly turning to face Eggsy. "Not those ones, Eggsy. We should use the ones your mother gave us."

Eggsy stopped just as he was about to push open the swing door that led to the dining room, his face scrunched up in confusion. "What? But they look the same."

Harry rolled his eyes fondly, walking towards Eggsy. He placed his hands on the back of Eggsy's neck and pulled him closer, a smile playing on his lips. "She gave us the silver set as a wedding gift. It's only right we use those."

Eggsy shrugged, giving Harry a small peck, and then pinched his bum as he walked back to the cabinet. "Whatever you say, babe."

"What time is she supposed to get here, anyway?" Harry asked as he excited the kitchen, turkey in hand.

Eggsy followed him into the dining room, setting down the napkins and five empty wine glasses. "Uh, I think she said eight? But she'll probably get 'ere later."

Harry looked at his watch. "Alright, so I have an hour to get ready."

Eggsy gasped dramatically. "Better hurry up then babe or yer not gonna make it."

"Says the man that was late to his own wedding," quipped Harry without missing a beat.

Eggsy blushed furiously, looking away from his husband. "Yeh are never gonna let that go are you?" Eggsy leaned against the table. "That wasn't even my fault, that was entirely Roxy's-"

Harry cut him off with a kiss, groping Eggsy's arse as he pulled Eggsy flush against his body. "You did not remember to pick up your tuxedo until the morning of the wedding. I'm pretty sure that that was not Roxy's fault."

"She was supposed to remind me." Eggsy pouted.

Harry chuckled as he kissed Eggsy again, nipping at his lower lip before pulling away. "Alright, I really do need to go get ready. Merlin will not let me hear the end of it If I'm not ready by the time they get here."

Eggsy pushed Harry down to the ground, coming to straddle the man with a quirky smile playing on his lips. "Yeh know, that doesn't exactly give me an incentive to let yeh go."

Harry huffed out a breath. "Eggsy-"

"We still have an hour, yeh know," Eggsy murmured suggestively.

Harry shook his head, reaching up to caress Eggsy's cheek. "I am not going to win this argument, am I?"

Eggsy grinned as he leaned in to whisper in Harry's ear. "You say that as if you've won an argument before."

"You cheeky, bastard." Harry kissed him deeply, groaning as Eggsy fisted his hands on Harry's hair.

_Well there are worse reasons to be late._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I can't believe we have reached the end. 
> 
> Thank you so much for sticking with the story and thank you SO much for your beautiful comments! 
> 
> I am going to miss writing this story <3


	28. Extra chapter Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So because I have zero self control, I decided to write 2 extra chapters

"You know, they say it's bad to work the day before your wedding," Eggsy mentioned casually as he unceremoniously dropped himself on Harry's lap, draping his arms around the man's neck.

Harry hummed, looking up at Eggsy with a tired smile. "Well, it's not often that the man that is getting married is a Lord Chief Justice."

"'M pretty sure even the Queen took a day off the day before 'er weddin'," Eggsy grumbled, nuzzling his head on Harry's neck.

Harry let out a chuckle, rubbing Eggsy's back as he resumed reading the brief. "Shouldn't _you_ be in bed?"

"Can't." Eggsy's voice was muffled by Harry's shirt. "You're not there to warm me up."

"Oh, you poor baby," teased Harry as he let his hand drop lower.

Eggsy pinched Harry's side for teasing him, moving to latch his lips on Harry's jugular and biting hard.

"Off," Harry patted Eggsy's arm in quick succession, trying - and failing - to move his neck out of Eggsy's reach. "You will leave a mark, Eggsy," Harry whined.

Eggsy chuckled but released his hold, holding back a grin as he saw a small, angry red mark starting to blossom just where his teeth had been. Harry was probably going to throw a fit in the morning, but it was so worth it, because everyone would see that Harry was his and only his. Also, he really wanted to see Harry's face when he saw a hickey on his neck in the pictures.

Eggsy dipped his head to kiss Harry again, moaning as the older man moved Eggsy to sit on Harry's lap with his legs on either side of the man's lap. Harry moaned and bit Eggsy's bottom lip hard enough for Eggsy to feel the sting but not hard enough to bleed. Eggsy pulled away after a few seconds, kissing Harry's jawline as he began undoing the buttons of Harry's pristine shirt. He gave Harry a wicked smile as he rolled his hips, holding back a moan as his groin made contact with Harry's own.

"Eggsy-" Harry gasped, gripping the armrests of the chair with more force than necessary. "We can't-"

"Why not?" Eggsy murmured breathlessly, a small frown on his face.

Harry closed his eyes, trying to collect his scattered thoughts. "Weren't you the one that said we should be in bed already?"

Eggsy gaped. "Well if I'd known this was on the table-"

"Not tonight," Harry said softly, kissing Eggsy's forehead. "We do need to be well rested for tomorrow, or Roxy will have my head on a silver platter for keeping you up when you need to be well rested so that you don't have dark circles under your eyes tomorrow."

"I'll borrow Roxy's concealer," Eggsy said desperately, knowing already that he wasn't going to win the argument; spurring Roxy's wrath was not something Harry enjoyed doing.

Harry had seen her angry only once - it had all been a horrible misunderstanding really - and he most certainly hadn't enjoyed it.

It had been right after Harry had proposed to Eggsy, about six months ago, when the press had had a field day as they had found him exiting a charity with a gorgeous looking woman glued to his side. The papers, not bothering to actually find out who the lady was, had merely published that he was having an affair - an accusation that had Harry's blood boiling for weeks.

Roxy - for once - had believed the papers, and so the young woman had strolled into Harry's office the next day and slapped square in the face, her eyes thunderous.

"You cheating bastard! You promised you would not break his heart," she had accused him, her anger rolling off in waves.

Harry had stayed still for quite a long time, trying to wrap his head around the fact that Roxy had actually slapped him. "What on earth are you talking about?"

She had taken out a magazine, and shoved it in his hands, silently demanding an explanation.

Harry had gaped at her, his eyes sparking with fury. "That is my sister, Roxy. She was drunk and I was there to escort her home because her husband was not in town."

Roxy had not been convinced until Eggsy himself had explained - in between fits of laughter - that Harry was telling the truth, but that the sentiment behind the slap was much appreciated.

"No Eggsy," Harry finally said, snapping himself out of his reverie. He hid his amusement as his lover's face crumpled with disappointment. Harry leaned forward as he pressed Eggsy hard against him. "I promise to make it up to you tomorrow night, my love," Harry whispered in Eggsy's ear, biting the young man's earlobe sensually.

"Yeh are a fuckin' tease, Harry," Eggsy whined as he clutched at Harry's shirt, feeling partially aroused and partially murderous because fuck it all, he had to wait an _entire day_ to have Harry.

He finally sighed and pushed himself away, getting up with reluctance. Harry followed suit, unable to contain himself when he brought Eggsy closer again.

The young man huffed out a laugh, clinging to Harry's shirt; he was pretty sure he had just won. Harry was a tease, but he wasn't cruel, and leading Eggsy on again without actually going through with it was just cruel.

They broke apart reluctantly as the doorbell rang, breaking the moment rather abruptly.

"I'll get it," Harry murmured as he patted Eggsy's hip. He moved to the door quickly, annoyed at being disturbed at this time of night.

If it was a reporter, Harry would _end_ them.

They had stopped following them as closely a few weeks after Harry had been named Lord Chief Justice, but they had collectively decided that Harry's marriage proposal to Eggsy was interesting enough to make their lives miserable again.

It had been six months and yet he still got daily calls asking for interviews he had no interest in giving. They had been especially vicious this past week, as the wedding loomed closer and closer.

He yanked the door open, surprised to find Merlin on the other side. "What the hell are you doing here?" Harry said, genuinely surprised.

"It's good to see you too." Merlin gave him a tight smile. "I'm here to take you away for the night."

Harry blinked rapidly."What?"

"Roxy's orders," Merlin murmured as if that explained everything.

Harry frowned. "What do you mean Roxy's-"

"You are specially thick today," Merlin commented with a grin as he pushed past Harry. "Roxy sent me to make sure you both got some sleep tonight, and that you didn't sleep in the same bed."

"What?" Harry was sure Merlin was either pranking him or Harry really was missing the point.

"It's bad luck for the couple that's getting married to sleep together the night before the wedding." Merlin's eyes flickered with amusement.

"Bullshit," Harry said, unable to hide a smile.

"No, I assure you it's true." Merlin put his hand on his hip. "Now move, get your clothes and let's go. I'm driving you to the reception myself."

"Oh my god, you really are not joking." Harry snapped his mouth shut to avoid gaping at the man.

"Would I be here this late if I would be joking?" Merlin said exasperated.

"What's going on?" Eggsy asked as he came out of Harry's study.

"I'm taking your fiancé with me." Merlin held back a laugh at Eggsy's stricken expression. The man shrugged, "It's bad luck if you sleep together the night before the wedding."

"What the fuck?" Eggsy seemed bewildered. "Are you kiddin' me, Merlin? I'm not gonna sleep with-"

"Right, and your lips are not puffy and Harry does not have a hickey right above his collar, where it will be visible in the morning." Merlin gave both of then a pointed look, daring them to contradict him.

Hary touched the side of his neck, his eyes narrowing as he gave Eggsy a pointed look; the cheeky boy had done it on purpose.

"Well we weren't gonna sleep together," Eggsy said unconvincingly.

"Just go and get your clothes, Harry." Merlin sighed, watching as Harry dragged his feet upstairs reluctantly; honestly, the man could be fifty but he could still be so childish. 

Eggsy sighed but said nothing, knowing that neither he nor Harry could fight Merlin when the man was determined. "Just get him there on time."

Meelin bristled "When have _I_ ever been late to anything?"  

Eggsy just laughed as he gave the man a hug before heading upstairs. If he wasn't going to get to sleep with Harry tonight, he may as well go to bed. 

\-------------

"See that wasn't so bad," Merlin murmured as he dropped on his armchair, nursing a drink.

Harry grunted noncommittally, sitting on the couch as he rubbed his eyes. "I thought I was supposed to sleep tonight. Wasn't that the whole reason you brought me here?"

"No, I told you it was so you couldn't sleep with Eggsy," Merlin murmured as he waved his hand for no apparent reason. "Why did I come tonight, in all honesty?" Harry leaned forward, regarding Merlin with his clever eyes.

Merlin gave him a wicked smile. "Because Roxy is getting Eggsy ready tomorrow and she doesn't want you to see him until the wedding. Also, it honestly _is_ bad luck to sleep with your partner the day before the wedding."

Harry laughed, leaning back against the chair. "So that's why she never let me see his suit."

Merlin grinned. "It's a surprise."

Harry cocked his head to the side. "Did you see it?"

"I helped choose it," Merlin murmured as he took out a cigarette. "I also helped choose your cake."

"You know, I still resent being kept out of the planning of my own wedding," Harry murmured, snatching Merlin's drink and taking a gulp.

"You were not kept completely out." Merlin blew out a puff of smoke, leaving the cigarette hanging on the ashtray as he moved to snatch his drink back, sticking his tongue out as Harry tried to take it again.

Harry shook his head. "I was not even allowed to choose my own suit!"

"That's because you have terrible taste." Merlin winked at him, laughing as Harry slapped his arm.

"You cheeky bastard," Harry held back a grin, standing to refill their shared glass.

"I can't believe you are getting married," Merlin confessed, giving Harry a warm look. "I feel like it was only yesterday when you told me you'd never get married."

"I know," Harry smiled shyly, picturing that day clearly in his head as he took a sip of his drink, looking down at his feet, suddenly looking scared. "I sometimes feel like this is all a dream, and that I'm going to wake up and he won't be there next to me."

Merlin looked at him, surprised by Harry's sudden change in demeanor, and squeezed his arm comfortingly. "Don't worry, your mind would never be able to make up such a good match for you."

Harry chuckled, grateful as usual to have Merlin with him. The man always knew what to say when tensions ran high within Harry. He figured it was a natural thing, after all Merlin had known him for twenty six years now - it would be rather worrying if the man didn't know Harry well by now.

Merlin patted Harry's arm. "C'mon it's midnight. We don't want you sleeping through your alarm."

"Merlin when have I ever done that?" Harry said, pretending to be offended.

"Well, I'm not taking any risks the day before your wedding. I'm not letting Eggsy wait for you on the altar." Merlin said as he took off his tie and threw it on his armchair.

"Watch them be late tomorrow," Harry quipped, standing up and finishing the drink in one gulp.

Merlin shook his head with a smile. "Roxy would never let Eggsy be late to his own wedding."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh I missed writing for this story.   
> I'll try to update part 2 of the extra chapter sometime this week


	29. Extra chapter- Part 2

Roxy walked into the room and immediately moved to draw up the curtains, throwing a cushion to Eggsy's face, who woke up with a yelp, sitting up immediately.

"What the fuck, Rox?" Eggsy said, his voice still rough with sleep.

He turned to look at the clock on his nightstand, groaning when he saw how early it was. The young woman just hummed, going into the bathroom to get Eggsy's - or more accurately Harry's - robe. "It's time to get up, sleeping beauty."

Eggsy flopped down on the bed once more, covering his head with the pillow Roxy had thrown at him a minute ago. "Five more minutes."

"No, get up," Roxy said, trying to hide an amused smile. "Did you not go to bed early like I told you to?"

Eggsy grunted, not willing to give Roxy more ammunition to tease him later.

The young woman came to sit on the edge of the bed, shaking Eggsy's arm relentlessly. "Get up," she insisted.

Eggsy grunted again, as he sat up slowly, glaring daggers at his best friend. He rubbed his eyes, kicking back the covers as he shrugged on Harry's robe. He took comfort in the sweet smell of Harry's cologne.

"Stop being such a drama queen," Roxy said with a chuckle. "Weren't you the one that told me not two days ago how desperately you wanted to see Harry in his tux?"

Eggsy perked up at that, going to the bathroom without a single complaint. He turned the faucet as he once again shrugged off Harry's familiar robe, jumping into the water slightly too early. He shivered slightly as he let the still slightly cold water wash over him, waking him up.

Roxy nodded to herself, leaving the room quickly as she went into the kitchen to make Eggsy something to eat; it wouldn't do for his stomach to growl in the middle of the ceremony.

Eggsy hummed a tune as he finished scrubbing himself clean, turning the faucet off. He grabbed his towel and quickly dried himself off, taking special care when drying his hair. He wrapped the towel around his middle, making sure his bits were well covered before leaving the bathroom.

He frowned as he looked around the room for his tuxedo, surprised that Roxy had not left it there. Had she left it in the walk-in closet? He checked the closet halfheartedly, not expecting to find it there.

He licked his lips as a sense of dread filled him.

_Where the hell was his tux?_

Eggsy walked to the door that led into the room. "Rox, where did you leave my tux?" Eggsy called out, leaning against the doorframe.

The young woman, who was bringing a tray with her, gave him a confused look. "Your tux? I haven't touched your suit."

Eggsy paled. "What do you mean you haven't- I thought you were picking it up yesterday."

Roxy frowned. "No, you were supposed to pick it up a week ago. I was picking my own dress yesterday." Her eyes widened. "Oh my god, you don't have a tux."

"Fuck me," grunted Eggsy, refraining from hitting his head against the wall.

Roxy sighed, exasperated, as she pulled out her phone. "Honestly, Eggsy-" She shook her head as she dialed a number. "Henry? It's Roxy. I'm calling to inquire about, um, Eggsy's wedding attire." She listened patiently for a few seconds, nodding unconsciously. "Yes, yes, I know. He forgot to pick it up. Is it possible to have it delivered-" Eggsy waited a few seconds, worrying his lip as Roxy's expression fell. "Right, of course. We'll be there."

"What did he say?" Eggsy murmured immediately.

"He can't leave his shop today, so we have to go pick it up ourselves." She put the phone back in her back pocket, throwing at Eggsy the first shirt and trousers she saw.

The young man quickly put on the clothing, not mentioning the fact that Roxy had given him Harry's shirt. He grabbed a piece of toast and held it with his front teeth as he jumped up and down, trying to quickly pull up his trousers.

He ran after Roxy as soon as he managed to put his belt on, forgetting to take his phone with him. He sprinted out of the house, leaving the door unlocked as he rushed to get to the car.

He yanked the door of the car closed, where Roxy sat waiting for him, engine already turned on.

"Put your seatbelt on," She warned as the car purred to life under her touch. As soon as he had his seatbelt on, they were off, flying through the busy streets, faster than what was lawfully permitted. Roxy - who had always been more than willing to give an earful to Eggsy about following the law - seemed to be past the point of caring, which was not necessarily reassuring for the young man.

He grasped the door handle with enough force to turn his knuckles white. "Rox, I'd rather be late than dead. Also, I don't wanna spend my first evening as a married man in jail, ya know?"

The young woman just smirked, pressing on the gas once again. "Next time, you'll pick up your goddamn tux."

Egssy pouted "You say that like there's gonna be a next time."

Roxy chuckled. "Well, I imagine in ten years time you are going to do a renewal of vows."

Eggsy grinned. "Yeh are just sayin' that 'cuz you fucked up."

"Well are you not gonna do it?" The young woman gave him a pointed look.

Eggsy shrugged. "Well, yeah, I guess, but that's beside the point." His eyes widened. "Careful with that cat!"

Roxy managed to avoid the feline, which had been standing in the middle of the road, by mere inches. "Jeez, you scared me. Don't do that."

Eggsy gaped, looking at the young woman like she had grown a third eye. "You almost killed a fuckin' cat and you expect me to not freak out?"

"I wasn't going to kill the cat, Eggsy!" The young woman growled as she slowed down, the traffic finally catching up with them. She sighed, taking out her phone. "Of fucking course," she groaned.

"What?" Eggsy asked, afraid to hear the answer.

"My phone died." She turned to look at her friend. "Give me your phone so that I can call Merlin."

Eggsy's expression suddenly turned blank. "I didn't bring my phone."

Roxy's eyes widened. "You _what_? How the hell are we supposed to let them know we're going to be late?"

Eggsy's face scrunched up in confusion. "Well they'll figure it out, won't they?"

\----------------

Harry fidgeted with the lapels of his tuxedo as he worried his lower lip.

"Are you ready?" Merlin said as he fixed his bowtie, spraying on cologne liberally.

"Yes, of course." Harry said with a tense smile.

"You don't sound ready," Merlin mentioned casually, looking at his friend on the mirror.

Harry sighed. "I'm fine, I'm just surprised Eggsy hasn't called this morning."

Merlin chuckled. "Well can you blame him? He must be anxious, excited and juggling a million things." Merlin turned to face Harry. "You may not have any family coming, but Eggsy has his mother and Daisy. Besides, he also has to get ready and Roxy has to calm his nerves."

"I have you and Harriet coming," grumbled Harry.

"And neither of us have small children coming." Merlin patted his arm. "Stop worrying so much." He walked to the door. "Come on, the appointment is at 10, and you know Jonathan hates waiting."

Harry nodded, taking one last look at himself in the mirror.

"For goodness sake, you look fine, Harry." Merlin gave him a goodnatured smile. "I'm pretty sure Eggsy would be desperate to jump you, even if you were dressed in just a t-shirt and slacks."

Harry blushed profusely, ignoring Merlin's snickers as he followed the man to the car.

\------------------

They got there in record time - while breaking a myriad of traffic rules of course. Eggsy, with the help of the lovely owner shop, changed out of Harry's clothes and into the lovely grey tuxedo Roxy and Merlin had helped him pick.

God, he could still remember that painful day. Merlin and Roxy had forced him to try on about fifty different suits. Honestly, Eggsy hadn't even known there were that many different models. In fact, there were some that were so similar, Eggsy was sure they had just made him try the same suit twice for laughs. Not that they would ever admit it.

"Perfect," the man all but purred as he stepped away from Eggsy. "It looks lovely on you Mr. Unwin, or should I call you Mr. Hart?"

The man winked at him and Eggsy blushed scarlet. "I guess I should start gettin' used to bein' called by Harry's name." He took another second to admire himself in the mirror. "Oh my god, Rox, I'm actually gettin' married."

"No you are not if we don't hurry up," the young woman stated matter-of-factly.

Eggsy felt the urge to roll his eyes. The girl really knew how to liven the party.

The young man turned to face the shop owner, a grateful smile gracing his lips. Roxy sighed and dragged him out by the hand, immediately running back to the car.

Eggsy honestly wasn't worried. They still had ten minutes to get there on time. Yes, they were far away, but if Roxy drove like before there was no reason why they shouldn't be able to make it in about twenty minutes.

But Eggsy hadn't taken into consideration the bloody traffic. He had not expected there to be accidents that blocked three separate roads, and he most certainly hadn't been expecting that they'd be needing at least two of those roads to reach Gibson Hall.

"Fuck, we should have called Merlin at the tailor's," Roxy murmured under her breath as she leaned back as they waited for the cars to move.

Yes, they definitely should have, but they hadn't, and now they were stuck with no possibility of moving anytime soon while also needing to be there in the next ten minutes.

_They were bloody fucked._

\-----------------

Harry began pacing around the room, trying his hardest not to fidget with his hands.

It was 10:20; They were twenty minutes late. Harry sighed as he paced with renowned speed, his skin itching like never before. He knew he couldn't relieve the itch, lest he scratched himself too hard - which often tended to happen in situations where he was too anxious - and began bleeding.

Merlin watched his friend carefully, not sure how to approach Harry. Harriet stood next to Merlin, a quiet, comforting presence in the middle of the chaos Harry's mind was in.

Merlin tried Roxy's number again to no avail, and then tried Eggsy's, knowing the boy wouldn't answer. He had no idea what was happening. It wasn't like Eggsy not to let them know if he was going to be late.

Harry turned to face Merlin. "What if he's not coming?" His tone betrayed his calm expression.

"Don't be dumb, Harry. Of course they are coming, they are just late," Merlin tried to reassure his friend, not sure if he believed the words himself.

Harry shook his head. "If it would be five minutes, Merlin, I'd be inclined to believe you, but twenty? They haven't even called-"

"Let's not rush into conclusions," Harriet said quickly, placing her hand on Harry's forearm. "Let's wait and see if they get here soon."

Harry clenched his jaw but said nothing, swallowing back the rising panic that was making his ears ring and his heart beat at an unnaturally fast rhythm.

Michelle gave him a soft smile, trying not to show her worry. She had no idea what had suddenly gotten into Eggsy. She knew her boy, and Eggsy would not do something as cruel as ditching his fiancé the day of their wedding without so much as a call, especially not to Harry.

Harry paced around the room for another ten minutes before he moved to stand next to Harriet's seat, taking her purse from her lap. The woman sighed as Harry deftly took out a packet of cigarettes and a lighter, depositing her bag back on her lap.

He exited the establishment, ignoring Merlin's calls. He was in no mood to listen to his friend at the moment and he wanted - _needed_ \- a cigarette. He walked towards Wormwood Street, only stopping once he reached the park.

He leaned against the water fountain as he took out a cigarette with trembling fingers, lighting it in record time. He took a long drag, feeling as the smoke coiled in his lungs, and he exhaled slowly, enjoying the slight burn the smoke left in its wake.

"Sorry to bother you, but could I use your lighter?" Said a well dressed man - probably in his early thirties - that was standing rather close to Harry.

Harry moved closer as he lit the man's cigarette, faintly aware that he was far too close to the man for it to be cordial. He stepped away immediately, looking away as he took another drag.

"I hope I'm not intruding, but why are you so dressed up?" The man said in a friendly tone, clearly trying to engage Harry in conversation.

Harry wasn't looking to talk to anyone, but he found that he didn't have the energy required to dismiss the man. "I was supposed to attend a wedding," he said softly, taking another slow drag.

The man looked at him curiously. "You're not going anymore?"

Harry froze. "No, I am... Well I was... I'm not quite sure, actually. One of the grooms hasn't shown up yet."

The man made a sympathetic hissing sound. "Cold feet, eh?"

Harry visibly swallowed. "I suppose so, yes."

"I'm sorry, that must suck." The man sighed. "Is your kid the one getting married?"

Harry looked at the man with surprise. Was this his way of asking if it was really Harry the one getting married? The Justice was tempted for a second to tell the man the truth, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He couldn't admit the impending truth to himself yet. It felt too raw, too real. He wanted for a second to feel impartial to it all. He wanted to feel sad like one would for a friend, not broken and flayed open. He didn't want to feel like his heart was going to explode because of the pain.

"No I don't have kids. It's a friend's wedding," Harry managed to say, giving the man a tired smile.

The man nodded, smiling back. "I see, well perhaps the guy will come around." The man shrugged. "Maybe he's just late-"

"That's what they keep telling me," Harry laughed hollowly. "What time is it?"

The man looked at his phone. "Uh, 10:40, why?"

Harry took another drag, trying his best to keep his composure. "The wedding ceremony was supposed to take place forty minutes ago." He let out a wisp of smoke. "He hasn't called."

"Shit," breathed out the other man, scratching his head. "Shouldn't you be comforting your friend?"

Harry considered the man's words for a moment as he finished his cigarette, promptly pulling out another one. "Perhaps, but he should have seen it coming."

The man's brows shot up in surprise. "That's a bit harsh, don't you think?"

Harry shrugged. "I'm just being realistic. The groom - the one that is not here - is a young man." Harry could feel his eyes turning watery. "Young, foolish love doesn't tend to last. He has the world at his feet." Harry took off his glasses as he clenched his hand to stop his treacherous tears from spilling. "He only has to reach out and he can have anything and anyone he wants. He was bound to realize that sooner or later." Harry sighed, pushing himself off the wall.

The man gave him a look filled with pity. "I wouldn't generally recommend this, but perhaps a drink will help... Your friend."

Harry chuckled, smiling at the man. The man wanted Harry to know he knew it was Harry they were talking about, but he didn't want to actually say anything, leaving it in Harry's hands. It was a rather charming gesture that Harry would have found lovely had he not been feeling so numb.

"I'll be sure to get him a good bottle of scotch." He stepped on the bud of his second cigarette, looking down at Gibson Hall with apprehensive eyes. "What time is it?"

The man swallowed, looking down at his watch. "It's 10:45."

Harry clenched his hands again, feeling as a single tear rolled down his face. He scrambled to control his frantic mind, forcing his heart rate to slow. If he let his emotions run wild right now, he would begin to sob, and there would be no turning back.

Harry gave the man a small nod. "I guess it's time I call the wedding off."

The man grabbed him by the elbow. "You don't have to do it if you don't feel up for it, you know? Just leave, I'm sure they'll realize soon enough, or if not I can go tell them-"

"No, it's alright. I have to do it." Harry patted the stranger's hand. "Thank you for the kind offer."

The man gave him a concerned look. "Are you sure you're going to be alright?"

_Alright? How was he supposed to he alright without the light of his life? How was he to be alright without the reason he woke up every morning?_

"I'll live," Harry grunted, not meeting the man's eyes.

"That's not what I asked," he noted pointedly.

Harry smiled at him. "I'm afraid that's the best answer I can give at the moment." He cleared his throat. "Thank you for your company."

The man gave him a charming smile. "Hey if you need a drinking partner-"

Harry shook his head. "Perhaps someday, but right now I-"

The man raised his hands at the level of his head and winked at him. "Hey, I get it. You are emotionally unavailable."

Harry nodded and turned away, feeling nauseous as he got closer and closer to the imposing building.  He stood outside for a few seconds, trying to get his feet to move. His body felt heavy and taught.

He didn't know how he was going to say it when he didn't even dare think it. It was frightening, but he really had forgotten how to go about living without Eggsy by his side.

He took the steps one at a time, still reaching the room where everyone was waiting far too fast for comfort. Harry walked in and looked around, his heart dropping to his feet when he didn't find his beautiful fiancé there.

He cleared his throat and looked at Harriet. "Well I'd say it's time to finally say it aloud wouldn't you agree?"

The woman clenched her jaw as a few tears rolled down her face. She gave Harry a tight smile and nodded.

Harry looked around one last time before he closed his eyes and whispered those four words he was sure would be the end of him. "The wedding is canceled."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update Part 2. I've been very busy.
> 
> Part 3 should be up sometime later this week!
> 
> I hope you are liking these exta chapters :)


	30. Extra Chapter - Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some light rimming in this chapter

"Fuck, we're so late," Roxy whispered as they ran up the steps. "They probably think we got kidnapped or something."

Eggsy remained silent, rushing past his best friend as he saw the door that led to the suite where everyone was waiting for them. He yanked the door open, slightly breathless. He froze in confusion as he only found Harriet and her husband there. They were both sporting grim expressions, and looked like they were getting ready to leave.

"Eggsy?" Her face went blank, her eyes wide with surprise. "Oh my god, you are here."

He had absolutely no idea what she meant by that, but it didn’t matter at the moment. All that mattered right now was the fact that Harry was not there. Oh god, was he late too?

"Where's Harry?" He asked, looking bewildered. He tried to take a deep breath, his chest heaving due to exertion – He should not have sprinted that last block.

Harriet's eyes turned cold as she murmured "He left."

Eggsy felt as if he had been slapped across the face. "He _what_?"

The woman clicked her tongue, feeling a new bout of rage at the young man’s startled tone. "You are an hour late, boy. He thought you weren't going to show up."

Eggsy stumbled backwards, covering his mouth with his hand. "Oh my god-" He looked helplessly at Roxy. "How could he think I'd ever-" He shook his head, unable to find words. "I need to find ‘im. I need to talk to ‘im."

"Why the hell were you so bloody late?" She took two steps forward, her eyes narrowing. If there was one thing that always managed to make her furious was to see a man break Harry’s heart.

Eggsy looked like he was going to cry. "There was an accident, and we couldn't-"

"It doesn't matter right now," snapped Roxy as she stepped deeper into the room. "You need to go get Harry."

Eggsy nodded numbly, still not quite sure what to think about the fact that Harry had actually thought he wasn’t going to show up. It wasn’t that Eggsy couldn’t see why Harry had thought that – he was an hour late after all – but the fact that Harry hadn’t assumed Eggsy  had been robbed, or killed, or something along those lines, but that had rather chosen to assume Eggsy had consciously decided to leave without so much as a goodbye was worrying to say the least.

"I'll call Merlin and get him to turn the car back around. You go and meet them downstairs." She stepped closer, giving Eggsy an enraged look. "You better have a bloody good explanation."

Eggsy stumbled backwards, trying to escape the woman's ferocious glare. He gave her a sheepish nod and ran out of the room, almost tripping on his feet as he ran down the stairs to meet his fiancé.

He felt his heart break in his chest as Harry opened the car door without looking at Eggsy, looking extremely distraught.

“Harry,” he called out, waving his hand in the air to get the man’s attention.

Harry looked up at him, freezing for a second as if he couldn’t believe his eyes. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, seemingly unable to process the fact that Eggsy was really there.

Suddenly his features turned guarded. He was itching to get closer to Eggsy, to kiss him, but he remained rooted to his spot, about three feet away from the young man. “Why are you here?”

Eggsy was pretty sure he had never felt the need to smack Harry as keenly as he was feeling it at the moment. “I thought I was supposed to get married in the mornin’ and then later get fucked hard enough to feel it next week, but neither one of those things has happened yet.’’ He stepped closer, and he felt a wave of relief wash over him as Harry didn’t retreat or shy away from his touch. He brought his hand up to caress Harry’s cheek, shaking his head softly. “Where are yeh goin’ Harry?”

Harry let out a small, measured breath, feeling as the tension, anguish, and anger that had been coiling deep inside of him finally gave in and snapped. He let his shoulders sag, and he swayed slightly as his eyes became teary. “I just thought you had-“

"Don’t yeh fuckin’ dare finish that sentence, Harry Hart,” Eggsy growled viciously. “How could yeh even think I would ever not marry yeh?” He shook his head. “What the fuck, Harry?”

Harry raised a brow. “Did you see the time, Eggsy? Last time I checked we were supposed to marry an hour ago.”

Eggsy had the decency to redden and look sheepish. He buried his head in the crook of Harry’s – still stiff- neck, hiding from the man’s cold stare. “I forgot to pick up me suit.”

Harry’s brows furrowed and he pulled away slightly, searching Eggsy’s face. “You _forgot_ your suit?”

Eggsy rolled his eyes, blushing scarlet. “s’what I just said, innit? We had to go pick it up this mornin’ and then there was an accident on the road so it took us a lot longer to get ‘ere.”

Harry looked ready to shake him. “And you couldn’t – oh I don’t know – pick up the phone, or better yet, call and warn me that you were going to be late?” He said cynically, his temper quickly rising. He had half a mind to push the young man away.

“Roxy’s phone died, Harry, and I left mine at home ‘cuz I was worried we were gonna be late.” Eggsy’s voice was muffled by Harry’s suit. “I wasn’t tryin’ to get you worried.” Suddenly the young man pulled away. “Also, I find it fuckin’ insulting that the first thing yeh though was that I’d ditched yeh on the day of our wedding. I’d have thought that by now- after everything that’s happened - you knew yeh are stuck with me whether yeh like it or not. “

Harry shook his head. “It’s not that I doubt you love me, Eggsy-”

Eggsy gave him a skeptical look. “Oh, Really? So yeh weren’t thinking I-”

Harry placed his hand on Eggsy’s chest as he murmured “Let me finish.” He gave Eggsy a very serious look. “It’s not that I don’t think you love me. It’s just that I believe soon enough you’ll realize you love what life has to offer a bit more than me. You’ll realize that what I’m really doing is holding you back Eggsy, even if you are happy now.”

Eggsy stepped back and squared his shoulders.

_He had had it._

_“_ It’s yer turn to listen to me, Harry.” Harry visibly stilled; never had he heard Eggsy this angry. “I have no fuckin’ clue why yeh think that that’s gonna happen, but guess what luv, it ain’t. It ain’t ever gonna happen, because I love yeh Harry.” Eggsy paused to look at Harry in the eye. “I’m arse over tits in love with ya. If I would’ve wanted to walk away, I would ‘ave left a long time ago. I wouldn’t be gettin’ fucking married.” Eggsy stepped closer again and cradled Harry’s head in his hands. “I want this, Harry. I want what we ‘ave, _forever_. I want everyone to look at yeh and know that yeh are mine. I want people to know I’m yours. I want ‘em to be jealous of how happy we are, because we are Harry, unless you aren’t tellin’ me something.” He gave his fiancé a crooked smile. “So stop bein’ so silly.”

Harry knew now was probably the time to answer with something equally as sweet – cheesy, by Merlin’s standards, Harry was sure – but he decided instead to _show_ him. He clasped Eggsy’s jaw and tilted it up, kissing him desperately, passionately. He kissed him like he was hell-bent on sucking all the air out of Eggsy’s lungs, which Eggsy wouldn’t have been opposed to giving if it was Harry that asked. Harry let his hands  travel to the boy’s waist as he roped him closer, wanting nothing more than to be close enough to become one.

Merlin cleared his throat, standing somewhere near them – somewhere Eggsy couldn’t quite place at the moment. In fact Merlin could have been right in Eggsy’s field of vision, and Eggsy still wouldn’t have known. But then again, could they blame him when Harry kissed him like _that_?

Merlin gave Harry a knowing smile."Well if you are done being sentimental, I think I can convince Jonathan to squeeze you in today."

His best friend just nodded, still too lost in Eggsy's eyes.

\-----------------------

Jonathan looked at the two men standing in front of him and smiled. He had known Harry for the better part of twenty years, and never had he seen the man looking this blissfully happy.

"Harry Hart, you have chosen Gary Unwin to be your life partner. Will you love him and respect him always? Will you be honest with him always? Will you stand by him through Whatever may come?"

"I will," muttered Harry as if in a trance, his eyes never leaving Eggsy's beautiful blue eyes.

Eggsy's breath hitched, and he bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from howling in joy. He just wanted to kiss Harry.

"Gary Unwin, you have chosen Harry Hart to be your life partner. Will you love him and respect him always? Will you be honest with him always? Will you stand by him through Whatever may come?"

Eggsy grinned like a madman as he muttered "I will."

Harry's heart fluttered madly in his chest, Eggsy's words branding themselves on his skin, and he brought a hand up to wipe away his tears.

Jonathan smiled softly. "And do you both promise to make the necessary adjustments in your personal lives in order that you may live in a harmonious relationship together?"

"We do," they replied immediately, the room buzzing with excitement.

Jonathan looked past the happy couple to look at the small group of people gathered in the room. "Now in the spirit of joy and affirmation, I want to ask your families and friends a question. Do you, the families and friends of Harry Hart and Gary Unwin, give them your blessing and support this day, wishing them a wonderful life together?"

Merlin and Harriet looked at each other, both sporting smug smiles. Their harry was finally getting married; The ‘f _inally_ ’ went unsaid. Roxy stood next to Michelle, who was clinging to the young woman as she cried. "We do" they all muttered, not that anyone had expected differently.

Jonathan nodded, seemingly pleased by their reactions. "Now the vows." He turned to look at Eggsy. "We will begin with you, Mr. Unwin."

Eggsy nodded at the man and swallowed hard, turning to look at Harry, who was crying again.

_And they said Eggsy was the emotional one._

_"_ I, Eg- uh, Gary - Unwin." Harry chuckled at that, giving Eggsy that fond look that made Eggsy stutter. "choose you Harry Hart to be my life partner, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, to love and to cherish, and to be faithful to you alone. This is my solemn vow _."_

Harry had no idea what had come over him. He couldn't stop crying - He wasn't even the crying type. Well, okay that was a lie, he had bawled when Beth March had died in little women and he had also been terribly upset when Jo's sister had burned Jo’s scripts, and he had teared up when Darcy had finally confessed his love to the young Elizabeth. He had almost cried during Viola's soliloquy in Twelfth Night, and he had had to take a break from reading Jane Eyre because everytime time he would open that damn book, the floodgates would open - it had gotten so bad Merlin had literally taken his copy of the book away for months.  

But when it came to his own personal life - he rarely cried. He wasn’t emotionless- he just simply preferred to deal with sentimentalities in private. Eggsy had so far been the only person to manage to coax such visible displays of emotion out of Harry.

He took Eggsy's right hand in his, unable to contain himself any longer. "I Harry Hart, choose you, _Eggsy_ Unwin, to be my life partner, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, to love and to cherish, and to be faithful to you alone. This is my solemn vow."

Eggsy took a deep breath as he looked up at Harry, tears falling freely at this point. He gave him a crooked smile as he delicately dropped Harry's hand to take Harry's left hand in his right. He looked at Daisy, who ran across the room with a small pillow in her hands. She raised herself on her tip toes as Eggsy bent down to pick up the sparkling gold ring.

He looked down at Harry's beautiful hands and slid the ring into place as he murmured "I give you this ring, that you may wear it, as a symbol of the vows we have made this day. I pledge you my love, and respect, my laughter and my tears. With all that I am, I honour you."

They both took a moment to look at the ring on Harry's hand, savoring the rightness of it all.

Roxy, who had been taking pictures of the lovely scene in front of her suddenly froze, not believing her eyes. "Merlin, are you _crying_?"

Merlin glared at her, eliciting a small chuckle from the young woman. "It's not everyday that your idiot best friend ties the knot," he said, sniffling.

She let out an actual laugh at that, looking back at the two grooms as Harry slipped Eggsy's ring on his finger. The young man looked like he was in a daze.

Suddenly he threw his arms around Harry's neck and kissed him desperately, forgetting about the fact that Jonathan had yet to say "you may kiss your groom."

Jonathan just shook his head, recognizing a hopeless case when he saw one. At least they had managed to contain themselves until the end of the ceremony.

Harry wrapped his arms around Eggsy's waist, pulling Eggsy flush against himself. He ran his hand through Eggsy's head and pulled it backwards slightly as he breached Eggsy's mouth with his tongue. Eggsy tried - and failed - to stifle a moan as a shiver ran through him.

"Hey, there are other people in the room," Merlin called out, a devilish smile adorning his lips.

Harry pulled back after another second, and licked his lips; Eggsy looked positively debauched. He suddenly froze, as Merlin's words really hit him.

Fuck, Eggsy's mother was in the room.

Eggsy's mother had just seen him - _fuck_.

He looked back at Michelle, and gave her a sheepish look, red as a tomato, to which she responded by shaking her head in amusement. If the man thought she didn't know exactly what was going through both his and her son's minds at least half of the time, then he really was naïve.

\-----------------

Eggsy stood on the balcony with his eyes closed, enjoying the chilly breeze that could be felt all around the city. He opened his eyes again as he leaned against the rail, looking out the city with awe. Vienna was absolutely breathtaking at night. Not that it wasn’t absolutely gorgeous in the morning, but there was just something - something seductive and edgy that made the chilly night feel far too hot - that made Eggsy more attracted to the city at night. Perhaps it wasn’t the city at all, perhaps it was just the fact that he had gotten married not ten hours ago and now he was in Vienna - the city of dreams - with his husband, who just happened to be the man of _his_ dreams. Perhaps it was the fact that he was in one of the most beautiful hotels in Vienna and he was staying in a room with a sinfully soft bed, a bathtub big enough to fit five people - and wasn’t that just perfect - and a long, polished conference table that he definitely wanted to use later - for less than noble purposes.

Eggsy jumped slightly as he felt a hand brush against his waist. He had been so lost in his thoughts of where exactly in the suite he wanted Harry to fuck him that he had not even heard the man approaching.

Harry gripped the rail just as Eggsy pushed himself off of it to lean back against Harry, tilting his head up to mouth at Harry’s jaw. Harry groaned softly as he put his hands back on Eggsy’s waist, digging his fingers into Eggsy’s flesh as he scrambled to regain some self control.

“You seem distracted,” Harry commented in a husky tone, finally tilting his head down to capture Eggsy's lips. He nipped at Eggsy's lower lip as he brought a hand up to caress Eggsy's neck.  It was barely a brush, but even that was enough to send a wanton shiver down Eggsy's spine. Harry chuckled breathlessly, clearly enjoying Eggsy's reaction.

Eggsy grinded his arse against Harry's crotch in retaliation, smiling deviously as the man broke the kiss to gasp loudly. Eggsy turned around to face Harry, searching for friction - to take off the edge - which he found by bucking against Harry's thigh. Eggsy moaned against Harry's mouth, feeling desire spread all through his body. He needed Harry to touch him. He needed to feel him.

Harry growled and lowered his hands to grasp Eggsy's thighs and haul him up, supporting the young man's weight easily. He kicked the balcony door open and walked into the room, pushing it close again with  his backside.

Eggsy laughed softly, running his hands slowly through Harry's hair. "Someone's impatient," he teased, leaning down to bite down on Harry's neck, making sure to leave an obscene bite mark where not even Harry's collars would be able to cover it.

Harry panted out a moan as he felt Eggsy lick and bite at his neck, digging his hands into Eggsy's arse. He could feel his blood rushing to his prick, making him feel the urge to just throw Eggsy on the bed and fuck him senseless, but he restrained himself; he wanted to take his time tonight.

He gently sat Eggsy down on the bed and straightened himself up to take off his white dress shirt. He undid the buttons slowly, putting on a show for his young husband. He smirked softly as Eggsy's eyes dilated even further and the young man licked his lips conspicuously. Harry shrugged off his shirt in one fluid motion, letting it pool at his feet. He parted Eggsy's legs with a nudge of his knee, stepping into the space between them.

Eggsy, taking that as permission to touch again, brought his hands up to run a hand down the plains of Harry's fit chest. He planted a kiss on the man's abdomen as he rested his hands on Harry's hips and then mouthed wantonly at Harry's clothed cock, eliciting a low keening sound from Harry.

He pulled away and Harry all but whined, bucking his hips slightly, seeking the promise of Eggsy's lips on his shaft. God, the noises Harry was making were going to make Eggsy come in his pants in no time at all. Eggsy moved his hands to undo Harry's belt, opening the button of Harry's trousers and quickly yanking them down, his hungry eyes drinking in the sight of a much less clothed Harry Hart.

Harry step out of his trousers and Eggsy took his time to admire Harry's silk pants, softly tracing patterns on the fabric. They were tight enough to leave little to the imagination, making Eggsy's mouth water. He outlined Harry's hard prick with his fingers, before slowly pulling the man's pants down.

"Fuck, Harry, I've been wantin' to do this since last night."

Harry grunted as Eggsy finally took Harry's cock in his mouth. The young man moaned obscenely as he took Harry as deep as he could go, fondling with the man's ballsack as he sucked hard, looking up to see Harry screw his eyes shut as he held back a moan. 

"Fuck, Eggsy," Harry breathed out, letting one of his hands drop to Eggsy's shoulders while he fisted his other hand in the young man's hair.

Eggsy nudged Harry's arse forward, clearly indicating to the man that he wanted him to move. Harry looked down at him for a few seconds, making sure that that was what Eggsy was really asking for, before rolling his hips experimentally.

Eggsy moaned around Harry, the vibrations making Harry's cock twinge with need. The man gave a few more experimental thrust, letting Eggsy adjust to having Harry's cock down his throat, before Harry's self control finally began slipping and he snapped his hips in earnest.

Eggsy couldn't help but keen with delight, deftly undoing his own pants as he scrambled to touch his dick as Harry all but fucked his mouth. He felt that telltale pressure build inside of him as Harry cursed repeatedly, his body shaking violently with need. Eggsy moaned again at the knowledge that his voice would be rough and husky for the next few days because of this. Eggsy had been salivating to taste Harry's cock for a few days now, but as much as he wanted Harry coming down his throat, he _really_ wanted Harry coming inside of him.

He gripped Harry's hips again to still him, looking up at the man as Harry stepped away immediately, his chest heaving. Eggsy beamed at him, awed - as usual - at Harry's self control. The man could be in the very throes of passion and still manage to stop himself  if Eggsy even hinted that he wanted to stop or that he was uncomfortable.

Harry reached out to touch Eggsy's lips for a second, drinking in the sight of Eggsy's lips looking cherry red and plump because of their recent activities. He kissed Eggsy chastely as he dropped to his knees, teasingly caressing the inside of Eggsy's thigh.

The young man groaned against Harry's lips, his legs quivering with desire. He mussed Harry's hair as he leaned back to rest his back against the bed, bringing his husband with him.

Harry settled on top of Eggsy carefully, keeping most of his weight off of Eggsy as to not crush him. They kissed lazily for a few minutes, just enjoying the nearness of one another as they caressed every bit of skin they could get their hands on. Harry dipped lower to lick at Eggsy's nipples, which immediately hardened under Harry's ministrations. The man caressed Eggsy's ribs and then gripped his lover's hips as he grazed Eggsy's nipples with his teeth.

"fuck!" Eggsy exclaimed breathlessly, biting his lower lip to keep himself from crying out as Harry began stroking him in a maddeningly slow pace. Harry looked up at him from where he was sucking at his nipples, smiling mischievously.

Eggsy groaned again and pulled Harry up by his arms, leaning in to whisper "I want you to fuck me. Please-"

The man groaned at Eggsy's sinful words, his cock twitching with interest. He raised himself up to look for the lube. Eggsy grunted in displeasure as he immediately felt the loss of Harry's body heat as the man got up to search their suitcase. He found it quickly, which wasn't really surprising; he had been the one to pack their bags, after all.

He crawled back to the bed, his hard, fat cock leaking as he leaned back down to kiss his husband. He settled in between the young man's legs just as Eggsy spread them obscenely wide, giving Harry a nice view of his hole. Harry suddenly smiled as a filthy fantasy of his unraveled in his mind. 

Harry who was still half on top of the bed, half on the floor, moved to kneel on the floor and yanked Eggsy closer to the edge of the bed, eliciting a startled yelp from the young man.

"If you don't like this, we can stop at any time," Harry said softly, which confused Eggsy to no end.

"What are you- _oh my god_ " Eggsy's question died on his lips as Harry licked a stripe up his crack, nudging Eggsy to get him to raise his knees and spread his legs even further.

Harry leaned in, his hot breath making Eggsy's hole flutter beautifully. Eggsy shuddered at the sensation, feeling slightly nervous. He had never done this with anyone. It was something so intimate he had never allowed anyone to take him like that, no matter how much money they offered him. Even when it hadn’t been for his job, he had never allowed his partners to touch him that intimately, but this was Harry, and he trusted Harry with his life.

The man moved to kiss Eggsy's left inner thigh, nipping at Eggsy's soft flesh there, taking his sweet time. He hummed appreciatively as he repeated the slow motions on Eggsy's other leg.

The young man was quickly losing the ability to speak, resorting to grunts and moans as Harry finally turned his attention to Eggsy's hole. Harry licked at Eggsy's hole tentatively for a bit, gauging Eggsy's reaction as he rubbed comforting circles on Eggsy’s thigh, before finally penetrating Eggsy with his tongue.

The young man arched his back as he cried out, fisting his hands in the sheets as he felt Harry work him open with his tongue. His body felt like a live-wire, ready to snap any second. Every wet thrust of Harry's tongue branded itself in his mind, sending mind numbing sparks up and down his body. He tried to keep still, to let Harry run the show, but his body would not stay still. He figured he made quite the picture right now as he both grinded down on Harry’s face - to get him to go deeper - and moved away, the new sensation becoming almost too much for him to bear.

He had no idea why they hadn't tried this before.

He pushed down again, finally deciding that he wanted to spear himself on Harry's sinfully talented tongue. The man just chuckled, clearly affected by Eggsy's reaction, and tensed his tongue. Eggsy cried out, grasping frantically at the sheets as Harry dived in again, keeping him pinned to bed by the hips. Hary was relentless, licking and sucking at Eggsy's hole until the young man could do naught but moan. Eggsy tugged at Harry's hair with trembling fingers, trying to warn him that he was close.

Harry, seemingly understanding the message, pulled away for a second, letting Eggsy take a shuddering breath. Harry brought a lubed finger up to breach Eggsy's entrance, penetrating the young man slowy.

"Ah! Harry… fuck, fuck-" Eggsy's body shook violently as Harry eased his finger into Eggsy's body, licking at his entrance even more vigorously than before to distract the young man from the slight sting. 

Eggsy took a deep, steadying breath, which didn't really help as Harry would not stop fucking him open with both hands and mouth.  Harry added a second digit, which Eggsy’s hole swallowed greedily, making the older man moan at the sight. He absolutely loved seeing Eggsy this disheveled and crazed.  

He added a third digit and suddenly slowed down, letting Eggsy really get acclimated to his fingers. He planted open mouthed kisses on Eggsy’s abdomen as his lover squirmed underneath him, clearly strung out.

“ _Harry_ ,” Eggsy warned, his voice gone hoarse.

The man didn’t need to be warned twice. He pulled his fingers out with a loving gentleness that made Eggsy’s heart stutter again, and began kissing the young man with renewed fervor. Eggsy, wanting to waste no time, hooked his legs around Harry’s middle, letting his entrance brush against Harry’s cock as suggestively as possible.

“You impatient man,” Harry murmured fondly as he aligned himself with Eggsy’s entrance and pushed in. He immediately stilled, letting Eggsy adjust to the feel of Harry’s thick cock inside of him.

They looked at each other in the eye for what seemed like an eternity, not even moving a hair. Eggsy was the first one to break out of the sudden trance as his need for Harry to _move_ became too great. The man, seemingly reading his partner’s thoughts, snapped his hips up with barely contained need.

 Eggsy threw his head back as Harry brushed against his prostate, making Eggsy see stars. Harry switched the angle slightly, fully hitting Eggsy's prostate with every thrust. 

"Harry... Fu-Hnng" Eggsy turned his head to bury it in the pillow as Harry sped up, his lover's eyes looking crazed by desire. 

" _Harry_ ," Eggsy cried out loudly, filling the room with his moans as his vision blurred and he came, clenching viciously around Harry. Hot, white jets of Eggsy's come painted Harry's chest and Eggsy's stomach as the young man convulsed with the almost painful pleasure of his climax. His husband groaned as he burried his head in the crook of Eggsy's neck, pounding into Eggsy as he sook his own release. 

Eggsy, who still felt dizzy with his post-orgasmic haze, made a last effort to clench tightly around Harry, making the man tilt his head up to nip at Harry's lower lip.

Harry cried out Eggsy's name, his body stiffening as he came. Eggsy moaned again, shivering as he felt Harry's come fill him. Harry kissed him again tiredly, staying on top of Eggsy until their heart rates slowed down.

He pulled out of Eggsy slowly, his come dripping down Eggsy's thigh as he flopped himself on his back. He stayed still for a few moments, before finalky getting up to get some wipes. 

He came back to bed and lovingly cleaned his husband, leaving kisses everywhere the wipe touched Eggsy's skin.

Eggsy looked up at Harry, raising his hand to cradle his cheek. Harry leaned into the touch, kissing the inside of Eggsy's hand, before laying back down. Eggsy moved closer, draping a leg across Harry's middle. He rested his head on his husband's chest, placing his left hand on the man's chest, right where his heart was.

He looked at his own hand and beamed at his glittering, golden ring. He couldn't believe it; he was finally married. Harry would now walk down the streets and people would know he was taken, they would know he was Eggsy's, and they would also in turn know he belonged to Harry.

Harry followed Eggsy's gaze and smiled, his heart throbbing in his chest. He touched Eggsy's hand with his right hand, letting his finges linger on the lovely ring. 

"It suits you," Harry whispered, his eyes suddenly swelling up with tears. He was sure the love he had for this man was going to kill him one day.

Eggsy pushed himself up and flipped over to rest partially on his chest. He took Harry's left hand in his, admiring the matching set of rings. 

He kissed Harry's ring, feeling happier than ever before. He had no idea how he had gotten so lucky. This beautiful, loving gentleman - who had no problems going from a calm, composed man to an enraged berseker in a matter of seconds when those he loved were threatened - was his to keep, to love, to enjoy.

Harry caressed Eggsy's cheek. "I love you, my darling."

Eggay let out a shuddering breath as he kissed Harry chasteky. "I love you too, babe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so that's a wrap! I hope you enjoyed the extra chapter(s). I certainly enjoyed writing them. Thank you as always, for the love and support, and thank you for sticking with the story <3

**Author's Note:**

> I researched the british court system, and have the basic information of how it works. I tweaked, and will continue to tweak, a few things about the court to fit the needs of the fic, so if you're british just take it as part of the AU.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
